Two Bloods Bound Together By The Elder
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Severus Snape gets a second chance after an attack by a mysterious figure during Harry Potter's fifth year. Every character in the amazing world of Harry Potter should make an appearance. AU. Sequel now up...see last chapter for details.
1. Fall of the Servant

**Disclaimer: **Of course, I don't own this. That right goes to the talented JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy

**Fall of the Servant**

A tall man in black robes with a skull-like mask confidently strode towards the clearing. He immediately noticed the others, whom like always grinned maliciously at him as he continued towards them. He, however, as always ignored them. The others were fools if they thought for a second he would fail again. He made sure that would not happen even again. As soon as he saw the dark snake-like figure calmly walk out of the shadows, the man quickly fell to his knees and bowed his head out of respect.

"My Lord, I have the information you require about the boy." He continued to bow his head for what seemed to be forever in silence. However, he was not worried, though, not in the least. As long as he kept up his mental barriers, he was safe. He could feel the figure's sinister eyes scrutinize his appearance, but he remained quiet. He could wait. Several more minutes passed by before he finally received his reply.

"Tell me, Severus," the figure hissed in his familiar snake-like way. "Tell me why after last time I should trust you, Severus. You have given me false information before, Death Eater."

Severus remained quiet, though. He knew apologies would not help him. It only showed weakness, so he kept his head bowed down to the ground. More silence greeted him for a few more moments before he noticed the figure's slow walk towards him. There were only two reasons the figure would walk towards him, either to punish or to reward him.

"Rise, Death Eater." Severus did, but continued to avert his eyes. "What news do you bring?"

"Since your return, my Lord, the boy has suffered from frequent night terrors. The old fool believes there may be a connection between this and you, my Lord." Severus then bowed his head again.

"And what do you think, Severus?"

"I think the boy lies, my Lord." Pure hatred oozed in each word he spoke. "However, if it is true, then this works to our advantage."

"Yes, yes, it does. Doesn't it?" The figure then chuckled softly as if something he thought was hilarious. "My most faithful servant, I have a mission for you." The figure then remained silent for a few moments before he softly hissed again. "Earlier this evening, I sent a group to a clearing just outside of Nottingham. They have not returned."

Severus immediately felt the sudden urge to snarl, but ignored it. He had been aware for some time that the others had kept vital information from him. To hear it so bluntly though made his blood boil. He understood the mistrust. He had made a mistake, a calculated one of course, but still a mistake. However, he had made up for it, or so he thought.

"Go there immediately, my trustworthy servant, and take care of the situation. And to ensure that you leave no survivors this time, Death Eater—Blake, Pike, accompany him."

Severus only bowed his head again before apparating away in his Death Eater robes. As soon as he touched back on the ground, he threw a glance towards the two who had accompanied him. He slightly growled, but immediately stalked towards the clearing with his wand drawn. He hated it when the others had to watch him closely. It made certain things…difficult.

"Let's just find those blasted idiots and get back, all right? This place is…disturbing," Blake muttered quietly behind Severus as they continued.

Severus had to agree with the young man. Something about the place did seem unsettling. His dark obsidian eyes, however, kept their constant darting back and forth in the moonlight in hopes to find some movement. Hell, he'd settle with anything. After five minutes of searching, he finally growled and shook his head furiously. None of the men had found anything of anyone have been there recently.

"Are you sure this is where they were supposed to be?" Severus snarled towards Pike.

"Yeah, positive," Pike growled back. "There ain't that many clearings to choose from. Are there, Snape? Then again, what do I know? I've only been faithful to the Dark Lord for 10 years, whereas you've only recently rejoined."

"Are you questioning my loyalties?" Severus quietly hissed through his tightly clenched teeth.

"Will you two knock it off?" Blake yelled before he stepped in between both men. Looking rather paranoid, he then glanced around the clearing. A twig snapped a few moments later in the woods. He immediately pointed his wand towards it and sent a ball of light from his wand towards it.

"What are you doing, Blake? Nothing's there." However, before Pike could say anything else, his eyes narrowed as he saw it. "Snape?" he quietly whispered, captivated by the scene where Blake's ball of light had lit up in front of the three men.

"I…see it."

"Bloody hell," Pike muttered.

Perfectly arranged into a circle were the bodies of six Death Eaters. Blood had collected around the horrifying sight in such a way that it made it look like the bodies were in a lake. The three living Death Eaters slowly took another step. Blake then glanced down at one of the bodies. He immediately felt his stomach lurch as he saw the badly damaged dead man's face. Part of the man's face was missing.

"What…what could do that?" Blake asked rather shakily.

"I am unsure."

"Well, that ain't an animal. That's for sure." Pike then glanced at Severus. "Order trying a new weapon that you _accidentally_ forgot to mention, Snape?" He snarled and sneered, which sent spittle towards the usually unsettled man.

"No. They wouldn't do this," Snape replied in a deathly quiet voice.

Another twig snapped off in the distance. The sound was closer this time. All three men immediately sent a wide variety of spells towards the sound. However, no such luck in hitting anything other than the pine trees.

"Come out and face us, you coward!" Pike bellowed when it became quiet again.

"I don't…I don't like this. Let's just go back before…something happens," Blake softly pleaded.

"I ain't going back a coward. Just suck it up, Blake. It's probably just an," Pike then paused as he thought of possibilities. "An illusion, yeah, that's what it is, an illusion. The Order's probably doing it to scare us. They probably didn't tell Snape because they're like us, can't tell which side he's on."

Severus, however, wasn't listening to the men bicker. Every now and then, he caught a figure in the forest, but it always disappeared before he could cast a spell. Whatever it was, he could tell it was fast…and was watching them as if waiting for something while it paced back and forth in the tree line. Suddenly, it stopped. He felt a chill instantly sweep through him. Whatever it was, it was staring at him now. He was just about to speak to alert the others when he noticed that the shadow had disappeared.

Severus's dark obsidian eyes immediately narrowed. He could feel the familiar feeling of dread sweep over him. He then heard a light thump behind him, which made him quickly whirl around to the others. As soon as he did, however, an invisible force hit him hard in the chest. Mere seconds later, his back slammed against a solid object with a sickening crack. He screamed out almost immediately from the sheer pain that raced up his spinal column. He didn't know how it was possible, but the pain was worse than an hour-long constant duration of the Cruciatus Curse.

Glancing towards where he believed his two companions were, his heart stopped. Blake lay in an unnatural position on the ground in such a way that Severus could see his face. The young man silently and weakly begged him to help. He couldn't decipher what it was at that moment, whether the horrifying look in young man's eyes reminded him of one of his Slytherin students or just the good part of him finally showing up, but he tried to reach for his wand that laid a few feet from him. As soon as he tried it, though, he noticed that he couldn't move. His lack of mobility forced him to watch helplessly as the darkness settled into Blake's baby blue eyes. He had watched people die before, lots of times in fact in his early Death Eater days, but he felt something this time in his chest.

Choking back the bile, his dark eyes glanced towards Pike. The man lay badly bloodied, but he looked as if he still had a fight in him. Severus's eyes then met Pike's dark green eyes. Pike slowly mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to him before he blended into the black mist. As soon as he saw the vacant area, he closed his eyes. He would have tried to apparate too, but he knew it was worthless to try since he couldn't move. He could still feel the figure's eyes on him, patiently watching him to die he guessed. He couldn't say how long it was the figure remained, just staring at him, before finally the figure left. The next thing he felt was a hand on his shoulder as it gently shook him. His eyes fluttered open, and he softly smirked at the twinkling blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles that stared at him.

"Albus," Severus weakly whispered.

"Let's get you home, my boy," the white wizard softly replied before both men apparated.

* * *


	2. Tears and Fears

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, it's still not mine.

**A/N: **Thank you for all that have continued reading. Please R&R.

**Tears and Fears**

A few minutes later, Poppy Pomfrey gasped as she saw the deathly pale man that lay on one of the small cots in Hogwart's Infirmary. As if to answer her unspoken question, Albus solemnly nodded. Shaking her head violently to stop the constant flood of random fears, she pulled her wand out and started to cast several diagnostic spells on the badly injured man. She had a job to do.

Several minutes of frequent utterances of 'hmm' and 'tut' later, Poppy sighed and hung her head. She was extremely grateful that her patient was still unconscious, but after awhile even that knowledge didn't help her anymore. She would still have to tell him after he woke up. She could feel Albus's sparkling blue eyes as he quietly sat in the chair next to her patient's bedside. Somberly, she glanced towards Albus. The two held their gaze for a few silent moments before Albus softly spoke.

"We'll get him through this, Poppy."

"I…" Poppy's voice faltered slightly so she drew in a huge deep breath in attempts to calm herself again. "What did this to him, Albus? Was it _Him_?"

"No. Voldemort did not do this, Poppy. Severus would be dead then." Albus then sighed heavily. "What are his injuries?"

"His spinal column is shattered, Albus," Poppy quietly replied through unshed tears. She started to continue, but found no more words on her lips. Her fear was ripping her apart, and she knew it.

"I will contact St. Mungo's immediately then." Albus then turned to head towards the fireplace in Poppy's office, but stopped when the medi-witch grabbed his arm. He glanced towards her and sighed heavily again as he saw their unspoken fear in her eyes.

"What…if they don't have it, Albus?" Poppy whispered.

"Then he'll be safe here with us where he belongs." Albus then glanced over at the cot where the deathly pale man currently rested. He closed his eyes as he remembered all the young man had gone through and lost through the years. The old white wizard couldn't hold back the tears that slid silently down his cheeks for the younger wizard. Gently, he laid a hand on the man's shoulder and hung his head. "I am truly sorry, Severus."


	3. Deathly Shadow

**Disclaimer: **Same as chapter 1.

**A/N:** Since the last chapter was a little short, here's another for you. Please R&R.

**Deathly Shadow**

Faint sounds of the bell ringing from the Clock Tower slowly drew Severus out of his unconscious state. He immediately focused on the sound and stifled a sigh when he counted only three rings. He was accustomed not to be able to get a full night's rest, but he had thought that just this one time he could. Slowly, he opened his eyes and prayed to Merlin that he wasn't where he thought he was. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw the white walls of Hogwart's Infirmary, he sneered. He only wished he were that lucky.

_Great,_ Severus growled in his head. _Now that witch is going to keep me locked up here all damn summer_—_as if I do not have better things to do, Pomfrey. After all, I only have to entertain the Dark Lord so that stupid arrogant Potter doesn't end up running off and getting himself killed. Will you let me go, though? No! Of course, you won't! Why do that when you can torture me endlessly all summer long with your ridiculous mollycoddling? Merlin, compared to the Dark Lord and you, I would rather spend my summer with him! At least with him I do not have to deal with the constant 'Oh, you poor thing, Severus' every ten seconds! I am a thirty-five year old man, Poppy, not a damn first-year Hufflepuff!_

Severus then tried to roll onto his side. However, a piercing pain immediately rippled throughout his body, which stopped him at once. He growled again and rolled his eyes. _Honestly, Poppy, and you call yourself a healer. Ha!_ Glancing around his surroundings but keeping in mind his injuries, he tried to find where Poppy or Albus were. He could hear their voices off in the distant and had a feeling it was him they were talking about. However, he couldn't see either one of them anywhere. If he wasn't so stubborn, he would have called out to Poppy or Albus, but his pride took over, and he focused more on their voices. He wouldn't necessarily call it eavesdropping but more so gathering intelligence.

"…should I do when he regains…"

"…comfortable, Poppy," Albus quietly replied. "That's all he needs now until…" A door then loudly creaked open followed by light footsteps as someone joined the two near Poppy's office.

"Tell me it's not true, Albus," a strong female voice loudly announced, a few seconds later.

Severus immediately groaned and closed his eyes after he heard the voice. His life really couldn't get much worse at this point. However, he remained relatively quiet. After all, he really didn't want to attract Minerva McGonagall's attention. That was far from what he wanted to deal with so early in the morning. He knew the exact words she would say once she knew he was conscious. He could clearly imagine the shrillness in her voice as she harshly admonished him for his latest bout with the Dark Lord. It was after all only three weeks after the last time he had been in this exact cot.

"Does he know, Albus?"

His head whipped towards Poppy's office as Severus craned his neck to hear Dumbledore's response. He had no idea why everyone was acting so unusual about his injuries. He would get over it, whatever it was. He always did. Silence settled into the room for an abnormal amount of time, which made him immediately guess that he had missed Dumbledore's reply. Just as he was about to turn away, though, he heard it.

"No, my dear," a somber voice replied in such a quiet voice that Severus nearly missed it. "I have contacted St. Mungo's, though."

"Surely, his injuries aren't that bad, Albus."

"I'm afraid they are, my dear."

"But, Albus, this is Severus we're speaking about. Surely, if anyone can—"

"Minerva," Dumbledore quietly whispered.

"That boy has suffered enough, Albus!" McGonagall screamed.

Severus lay on the cot silently as he stared up at the ceiling. Whatever his injuries were, they obviously were nothing to scoff at if it made the head of a rival house yell at the Headmaster. He softly sighed as he heard Dumbledore quietly comfort McGonagall. However, his heart immediately stopped when he heard her next words.

"No!" There was pure hatred and anger in the older witch's voice. "You sent him back to that MONSTER! You sent him BACK, Albus! I don't care what you're reasoning was, but you had NO right to do that. Not after last time."

"Minerva, it was his choice, not mine. He decided to go back. I would have—"

"NO!" Minerva screamed back. "I swear to Merlin, Albus Dumbledore, if you even start to speak, I will cast an Unforgiveable at you! He went back because of _you_! We both know that!"

"Minerva—"

"How could you, Albus?" McGonagall hissed. "We barely got him back the last time, and you sent him back? How could you! What more does that boy have to lose for you, Albus? How could you send him back to that MONSTER?" Silence settled into the room again. A few moments later, she spoke again, but her voice was barely above a whisper. "I stayed with him that night, Albus. I saw the pain in his eyes. You may think—"

"I do not think that, Minerva," Dumbledore interrupted in a steel voice. "I have asked him several times if he was sure. I let him know that he did not need to do this. It was not because of me, though, Minerva. I would not willingly allow anyone that pain, but it was Severus's choice. You are right in your anger. I should have prevented it, but it was something he felt he needed to do. It would not be right of me to take that from him. Would it, Minerva? After all he has lost because of me…"

"Albus, we barely got him back the last time."

"I assure you, Minerva, he will not be going back ever."

"Good." There was a hint of satisfaction in her voice as she spoke. "Well, is he awake yet?"

"No, but even if he was, I'm not sure if it's Severus we'll find, Minerva," Poppy quietly said.

"What? Are you saying that _monster_—?"

"I do not believe it was Voldemort, Minerva."

"You're not saying that…thing that's been killing Death Eaters all summer did this, are you?"

Sudden gasps from the two witches made Severus tightly close his eyes. He could still clearly see the dark shadow as it stared at him. His attack really was quite fast, but it felt like a lifetime to him. Whatever the shadow was, he knew that it would be back. He had heard the stories from the other Death Eaters. The few survivors of the shadow attacks tended only to live a few more hours before the shadow finally finished them off. He had never seen the aftermath before. The Dark Lord had him otherwise occupied with brewing potions, but now he was a marked man. He knew, and he was sure that Dumbledore knew it.

Severus felt a sudden cool breeze against his face. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open again. Sure enough, he looked up into the shadow's face currently hid by its hood. He drew in a deep breath and held his gaze with it. He could feel the darkness as it settled into the room. Somewhere off in the distance, he heard the light footsteps of the trio's boots headed towards him.

"_**Impedimenta**_," a voice faraway from Snape yelled.

"_**Incarcerous**_," another voice yelled.

Watching with slight interest, Severus noticed the shadow only waved off the spells as if it was nothing. He continued his gaze and immediately grimaced when he felt the shadow's presence in his mind. He used all of his mental barriers to drive it out of his mind, but the shadow only waved his attempts off in the same ways as the spells. Finally, he gave up and permitted the shadow access to his mind. It didn't seem to be after anything vital to the Order or anything anyways. He regretted this decision, however, immediately after he noticed the shadow's patterns of attack.

***

The first memory Severus saw was of a familiar young redheaded woman in a pale yellow sundress. She sat underneath a huge willow tree with her legs outstretched as she quietly read a book. He recognized the memory almost immediately and tried to push the shadow into another memory, but his attempt failed miserably. The young woman then glanced up from her book. Her bright green eyes caught his obsidian orbs almost at once.

"Lily," Severus softly whispered. A familiar pain stabbed his chest as he stared at her.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day, Sev?" she asked rather amused. She flashed him a lopsided grin and rolled her eyes when he didn't respond. "Typical Slytherin always has to sidestep the question. Well, fine, see if I care." She then glanced back down to her book and continued her reading.

After he heard her response, Severus's eyes narrowed on her. _This is all wrong. She never said that._ He took a step towards Lily before he sighed. _The book isn't even right. She was reading a Muggle story that day, not this._

"What are you reading?" Severus asked in an attempt to figure out what was happening.

"_Half-Blood Prince_," Lily replied before she covered her mouth as she yawned. "It's not really an exciting book. It's somewhat sad, Sev." She then glanced up at him again. "I just wish he wasn't alone all the time."

As soon as he heard the book's title, Severus's heart stopped. He recognized his term for himself immediately. His mouth opened slightly to respond but nothing came out. He then sighed and sat down next to her. He thought it was rather absurd to respond but did so anyways.

"I have always thought that too."

"Oh, you've read this then too?"

"You could say that, Lily," Severus quietly replied.

"You know, Sev, I wonder if he had the chance to go back and do it all over again, do you think he would?" Her lovely sparkling green eyes caught his gaze. She softly smiled at him.

"I think he would be an idiot if he did not." Severus chuckled quietly when he watched Lily pull her legs back underneath her. He could tell she was getting herself comfortable before she started to ask him questions non-stop. She had always followed this routine with him.

"What do you think would be the first thing he'd change?"

"Calling her that wretched name," he snarled as he remembered the day by the lake.

"Yes, that was rather stupid of him, wasn't it?"

"A feat that a Gryffindor could not ever hope to accomplish," he replied absentmindedly.

"Oh, I don't know about that. He has certainly made up for it." His head immediately hung.

"No, he did not. He betrayed her, Lily." A few moments later, he felt her hand slide into his. Slowly, he raised his head and glanced at her. She was watching him with her kind and forgiving eyes.

"He made a terrible mistake, Severus. There's no need for him to keep punishing himself over it. I think she would forgive him. After all, he has protected her son this long."

"For her," Severus whispered.

"No, for himself," Lily softly corrected. "In the end, I think he'll emerge from the shadows. He always was the better man, you know?" Mere seconds later, she faded away as did everything.

***

Slowly, Severus opened his eyes and came back to consciousness. The shadow figure was still staring down at him. He could feel Dumbledore and the others still in the room. Gathering all of his energy, he opened his mouth.

"Why?" His voice was weak and pathetic but he noticed the shadow's slight movement. However, soon afterwards he felt it violently tear into his mind again. He knew he didn't have enough strength to fight off its mental attack again. Whatever it was doing to him, he knew that his magic was slowly draining.

***

"Let me go, Severus!" Lily's voice yelled as the shadow brought him into another memory.

"I cannot!" he shouted back while his vision focused. His eyes narrowed immediately when he noticed Lily standing in front of him in her white wedding dress. He shook his head then and glanced around. He knew that he never went to Lily's wedding but he had seen the pictures.

"You can't? Or you won't?"

"Please, Lily. Let me speak." He gasped when he felt her yank his left arm in front of her. He glanced down and immediately felt his stomach lurch. Someone had rolled his shirtsleeve up to his elbow, which bared his forearm where the black vile Dark Mark was.

"Why? Why should I speak to you when you have _this_?" she asked as she motioned to the Mark.

Severus remained silent while he stared at the grotesque tattoo branded into his forearm. He closed his eyes and hung his head. A foolish thought crossed his mind as his hatred raged on. If he could have, he would have cut the damn thing from his arm. He knew from experience that did not work.

"I made a terrible mistake, Lily. I would do anything to take this horrible thing back."

"Would you?" she softly asked as she stared at him.

"Yes, yes, I would in a second." Severus then drew in a deep breath. If he had to resort to pleading, he would. "I wish I never took the Dark Mark! I wish I never served him as his pathetic Death Eater. I wish…I wish I never lost myself to the darkness. I should have listened, Lily. I was arrogant." He shook his head fiercely as he glared at the incoming dark mist. "And I lost everything because of it."

"No, Severus," Lily replied in a soft voice. She then gently touched his cheek and stared into his dark obsidian eyes. "You haven't lost everything."

"I am dying, Lily."

"You're too mean to die, remember?"

Severus immediately chuckled at her and shook his head. He then watched her as Lily glanced towards the black mist. He watched her smile softly at him before she released him. He immediately felt the cold air as it rushed into his lungs. Gradually, he heard quiet whispers that came from the mist. He kept his gaze with Lily, though. Seconds later, he stared as the dark mist covered her and took her away. His eyes closed, and he allowed the darkness to take him.

"Blood of the traitor," a voice whispered to the left of him. He loudly groaned as a knife sliced his forearm over the Dark Mark. His eyes reopened but he only saw darkness.

"Blood of the martyr," a female whispered to the right of him. Out of the mist, a crimson-robed figure to his right slowly walked past him with a bloodied knife. The figure gently shook the knife, which released three drops of blood into a caldron. The red hood then fell, and Severus felt his heart stop when he stared at Lily.

Another figure then appeared out of the dreary mist and instantly drew his attention. It was a dark-haired woman in white robes this time. Her pale blue eyes stared back at Severus as he watched her. The woman softly smiled before she took the bloodied knife and slit her palm.

"Bound together by the Elder," the white-robed woman quietly whispered while she held her bleeding palm over the caldron. Everything then faded back to the familiar darkness.


	4. Illustrious Illusions

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing. I really appreciate it.

**Illustrious Illusions**

Meanwhile, in the Infirmary, the shadow that loomed over Snape fought off several attacks by the Hogwart's staff. However, the spells casted didn't have any effect. The shadow only waved them off in annoyance. Suddenly, it smiled as the man's level of magic fell even lower. It would not be long now.

"Get away from him!"

"He's not a Death Eater!"

The shadow's head whipped towards the trio and narrowed its dark eyes. None of the three looked frightened or scared as they glared at it. However, the shadow only turned back and glanced down at the deathly pale man. It was almost finished. Another series of various spells shot out from the trio towards it, but it again only waved the spells away. It had felt the older white wizard try to enter its mind but he failed miserably. The shadow then gently touched the side of the pale man's face. In response, his body instantly contracted and bent itself into a bridge-like position.

"Leave him alone!"

Then in an instant, the shadow vanished, and Severus's body relaxed again. Almost at once, Poppy and Minerva fled towards the younger wizard's bedside. Minerva was the first, and she rested a gentle hand against his forehead. Her hand immediately recoiled at the touch, though. Her head whipped towards Poppy who was already in the process of several diagnostic spells.

"He's burning up," Minerva said rather more panicked than she liked.

"It's no wonder. His temperature's 40° C. Quick, run and get the fever reducer potion from the cabinet over there," Poppy replied. Seconds later, she tilted back Severus's head and opened his mouth as McGonagall poured the potion down his throat. She then caught Albus's eccentric blue robes out of the corner of her eye but shook her head. "It's not working. Get me another." Almost immediately, she grabbed the phial from Albus and repeated the process from earlier. She glanced at her diagnostic spell again. "What! This doesn't make any sense! It's still rising." With a flick of Albus's wrist, the cot immediately transfigured into a cool bath. Poppy immediately started to pour water over Severus's limp body. However, even this attempt didn't lower his temperature Poppy discovered a few seconds later. "I don't understand. It's 43° C now." Poppy glanced from Albus to Minerva. "I don't understand," she whispered softly.

"Perhaps we're not supposed to, Madam," Albus quietly said.

"Whatever that thing did to him, it's killing him, Albus!"

"I do not believe it is, Minerva."

"What! Albus, surely, you don't believe that thing—"

"No, my dear, I am with you on that. It did try to kill him. Look at his face, though, Minerva. Does he appear to be suffering?"

"No, but that—Albus, that could just mean that he _wants_ to die," Minerva whispered.

"Perhaps, but the others who were killed did not look like this, Minerva."

"It took his magic, though, Headmaster," Poppy quietly said.

"Alas, yet another difference between Severus's attack and the others," Dumbledore replied. "Therefore, we must conclude that we succeeded."

"Succeeded?" Minerva squawked. "Albus, you must be joking. He's burning inside out!"

"Yes, but as you yourself said, Minerva. He is not a Death Eater."

"Are you suggesting that it could tell the difference?" Minerva then huffed in annoyance when he didn't reply. "Albus, he still has the Mark, though."

A sudden gasp across from Minerva made Albus and her immediately glance towards Poppy. Their eyes then noticed Severus's left forearm. Something had burned his sleeve so that his forearm was now exposed. Blood first started to trickle out of the Dark Mark but soon afterwards, it poured out onto the cot. Minerva and Albus immediately ripped strips of cloth from the bed and wrapped it tightly around Severus's forearm. Within seconds, the white strips were soaked in the crimson liquid. Poppy, on the other hand, quietly muttered healing spell after healing spell, but the blood kept flowing.

"I swear to Merlin, you are by far the most frustrating patient I have ever had, Severus Snape!" Poppy's anger rolled off her as she glared at the unconscious man. "I do not care if you do have a bloody death wish!" She then pointed her finger at him. "You are not dying on me, not tonight." She casted several more healing spells, which were quite stronger than her initial ones. "I'm not finished scolding you for your last ridiculous stunt!" Nearly five long grueling minutes later, she sighed contently and glanced at the others. "Well, it seems he heard me, and for once he actually listened." She caught their grins immediately. "Shut it."

**A/N: **Next chapter, Snape wakes up in the Infirmary as his regular snarky self. Add Poppy into the mix, and you have one volatile potion...or at least a potions master.


	5. Headache from Hell

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for reading and/or reviewing. Hope you like it.

**Headache from Hell**

Groaning slightly, Snape grabbed his head as he slowly woke up. To say his head was killing him was a severe understatement. He tried to block the pain so he could at least focus, but discovered that his attempt failed horribly.

"Wonderful," Snape growled before he carefully tried to sit up. No one appeared to be in the Infirmary, which made him feel a bit better. The longer he stayed away from Poppy Pomfrey, the better he knew he would feel. He then glanced towards the small white cabinet a several feet from him. His Slytherin side immediately took over. If he could just reach it, he knew he would feel better very quickly. However, reaching it he knew would be a battle.

Very quietly, Snape pulled back the covers and swung his feet to the edge of the bed. He took another quick glance around just to make sure no one was around. When he was positively sure no one would catch him, he pushed himself up off the bed. He immediately teetered back and forth on his feet as a dizzy spell swept over him. However, he knew time was wasting, so he ignored it and took a step forward. Intense pain raced up his spinal column, and he fell to his knees.

"Fine," Snape growled to himself. "I don't care who finds me. I want that damn potion!" Throwing all his dignity and pride to the side, he started to crawl towards the white cabinet. Every single time he moved, though, he felt the familiar stabbing pain in his back. He caught himself as he groaned and grimaced several hundred times on his journey over there.

Three minutes later, Snape sat in front of the white cabinet. He then saw his reflection, which caused him to ball his fists up and violently shake his head. He was deathly pale, and his face glistened with little sweat beads. He then noticed that he was panting. _Honestly, all I did was crawl a few feet. Why am I acting as if a damn dragon was chasing me?_ He took several deep breaths to calm reaching up, he opened the cabinet door and smirked at the familiar potion. He picked it out and put it to his lips. However, he yawned a few seconds later. _Merlin, I am exhausted. No…no, you need to focus._ He yawned again, though. _Bloody freaking wonderful_, he thought. _Tired…so…bloody…tired. Why am I so tired?_ His eyes started to close, which made him jerk his head. However, a few seconds later, his head slumped to his chest again.

"Severus Snape!" a shrill voice yelled somewhere above him.

Dark obsidian eyes slowly fluttered open. Snape groaned immediately when he saw the infuriated medi-witch in front of him glaring. He then glanced down as he suddenly remembered the much needed painkiller potion. Another groan escaped his lips. Sometime after he had stupidly fallen asleep, he had managed to pour the entire phial onto the floor.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Considering I made it, I would certainly hope so," Snape quietly replied with his back against the cabinet. He softly snorted when she quietly muttered some choice words for him under her breath. "Oh, I take it you did not mean this?" he asked as he held up the empty phial.

"I've had quite enough of your cheek, Professor," Poppy scolded with her hands on her hips.

"Well, you certainly cannot blame me for trying, Madam."

"Oh, I must certainly can!" she yelled outraged. "Do you have any idea how badly injured you were? You're lucky to be walking!"

"Ah, but see…not really luck there, Madam," Severus softly said while he held his hand up.

"Honestly, the nerve," Poppy snarled before she angrily pointed towards his cot. "Get into that bed this instant or so help me Merlin…!"

Severus really had no idea why he was acting so childish. Well, maybe he did. It was because of how much pain he was in, but he didn't want the medi-witch to see that. He knew that alone would make him stay an extra week. So in order to please her, he gingerly tried to stand up. However, that attempt failed horribly as he instantly fell back to his knees. He quietly chuckled when Poppy gently touched his back. It was just like her to think that her infernal attempt to comfort him would do anything but that.

"As you can see now, Madam, no such luck involved," Severus painfully groaned from the floor.

"Yes, well, I hadn't really expected you to be able to walk so soon," Poppy briskly stated before she pointed her wand at him. She softly muttered to herself something before she nonverbally casted the spell to levitate him back to the cot. As soon as she ended the spell, she casted a series of diagnostic spells. She shook her head angrily at what she found. "Well, honestly," she huffed before she glanced at him. "You're lucky I don't put you in a body-bind after that stunt, Professor."

"I would not have had to do that, Madam, had you been here in the first place," Snape sneered.

The door to the Infirmary then burst open, which both Pomfrey and Snape turned to look at. In bright blue robes, Dumbledore swiftly walked in and over to the two. He had a bright cheerful smile on his face as he locked eyes with Snape.

"Ah, my boy, I see you're finally awake. Good, good," Dumbledore happily said. He then glanced towards Poppy and repressed the urge to laugh. There was only one person he knew of that could rile her up as badly as she was right then. "Is everything all right, Madam?" The urge to chuckle instantly reappeared when she pointed at Snape.

"That man—and I use the term loosely—tried to escape my Infirmary again, Headmaster!"

"I assure you, Pomfrey. That was not my intention," Snape evenly replied.

"Perhaps not this time, but you will. I know you, Severus Snape!" Poppy Pomfrey was beyond angry, if not ticked off. She was downright pissed at him. Her eyes glared and if looks could kill, he didn't have a chance in hell.

"Ah, yes, that you do, Poppy. However, I may shock you one day."

"I sincerely doubt that," she quipped back.

"Then again, if you had done your job properly—"

"Oh, how dare you!"

"Enough," Dumbledore finally said in a soft voice. He glanced towards Poppy and then to Severus. The two were like bickering children. He softly shook his head and sighed. "Severus, I know that you do not like to remain here, but surely even you know that you need rest. Please listen to Poppy." He noticed the slight nod from the younger man. "And, Madam, please think of Severus."

"Of course, Headmaster," Poppy quietly replied. She then held up a finger and pointed at Snape again. "However, if he so much tries to escape, I cannot be held responsible for what I do."

"I'd like to see you try, Pomfrey," Severus muttered under his breath. However, both heard him.

"Severus," Dumbledore softly warned. He remained quiet for a few moments and watched Severus. When he was positive that the man was calm again, he spoke again. "You've had all of us worried this past month, my boy. You must forgive us for being a tad bit overprotective of you right now, but when I last saw you, you were injured quite badly."

"I understand, Headmaster. I apologize for my behavior, Madam Pomfrey. I should not have taken my frustration out on you." Severus then sighed softly. He hated to ask it, but he knew that if he didn't things were only going to get worse. "However, before we continue, Headmaster, may I ask that Madam Pomfrey fetches me a level eight painkiller now?"

"Level eight? Are you really in that much pain, Severus?" She gently rested a hand against his shoulder again in attempt to comfort him. For anyone else, that probably would have worked, but it only infuriated Snape more.

"No, of course not, Pomfrey, I asked just so you would mollycoddle me," Snape snarled sarcastically. "Of course I am in that much pain, you bloody woman!" he bellowed, which increased his headache by twenty percent.

Snape immediately pressed his palms against his forehead and groaned. He'd had severe headaches before but nothing quite as bad as the one he currently had. He felt his fingernails dig into his palms but even this attempt to alleviate the pain didn't work. He then heard a deafening roar in his ears as the pain increased another tenfold. Someone had his or her hands on his shoulders in order to hold him down, but it felt as if it was happening to someone else rather than him. Other than the severe pain, he felt rather numb to everything. A cool liquid slowly passed down his digestive tract, which he guessed was the painkiller he had asked for earlier. The potion, unfortunately, didn't do any good, though. The roar in his ears only increased, as did the pain. What seemed to be a lifetime later, silence greeted him, and the pain dulled.


	6. Vicious Voices and Visions

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **Sorry in advance that this chapter is a bit confusing. Please R&R.

**Vicious Voices and Visions**

"My little traitor," a familiar voice hissed from somewhere next to him in the darkness as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_The Dark Lord…I do not understand. I am at Hogwarts, not there. What is happening? I do not understand,_ Snape thought. He then howled from the pain that raced throughout his body. It felt as if someone had casted the Cruciatus Curse on him. Another familiar voice then spoke but still no body attached to the voice.

"I know my words do not matter to you anymore—if they ever did, but I want you to know how truly disappointed I am in you, Severus."

_No. Albus, please…I do not understand. What did I do? I have protected Potter._

"I was mistaken when I gave you a second chance all those years ago. I should have known where your loyalties lain." Another sharp pain caused Snape to scream out.

_NO! My loyalties are with you, Albus. What in Merlin is going on? I do not understand. Albus, I have not been disloyal. Please… Someone, anyone, tell me what is happening to me._

"You're pathetic. Just like your goddamn mother," a familiar harsh voice sneered.

_Tobias, _Snape hissed in his head._ Is this someone's idea of a joke?_ _Get me out of here! NOW! I swear to Merlin_—_S_omething then cracked against his back, causing Snape to howl out from the pain. He immediately felt the slash from the non-existent belt against his back.

"Stop screaming, boy! Or do I need to remind you what happens to pathetic brats who don't?" Seconds later, another loud snap echoed as the belt slammed against Snape again.

A voice somewhere farther away whispered quietly, "Shh…it's all right. You're safe, my boy." The voice sounded almost as if the voice, which Snape recognized to be Dumbledore's, spoke directly above him somewhere in the vast darkness. The older wizard's voice was different now as he spoke. It was softer and sounded rather sad as Dumbledore continued to whisper. "Shh, my boy, it's all right. Calm yourself. Shh, my boy, you're safe."

_Albus…no…I…I do not understand. Am I actually hearing you, Albus? Please…end this if I am. I cannot take much more. Nothing makes sense here. I do not understand. What is happening to me?_

"She's mine, Snivellus. She chose me," a voice whispered haughtily in the darkness.

_Potter—I should have known you would show up. You arrogant, conceited_—Snape screamed out again when he felt sharp stabbing pains all over.

"He can't take much more of this, Albus," a woman's voice echoed around in the darkness.

_Minerva…? I do not understand. What is happening to me? Why…why do I feel so drained?_ Snape then glanced around to look at his surroundings, since the darkness had receded slightly. He knew he still was at Hogwarts; at least that's where he knew his body was. However, his eyes immediately narrowed when he saw the familiar Riddle graveyard slowly morphed from out of the darkness. He watched the Dark Lord slowly walked up to the gathering of Death Eaters. He could feel the anger that came off the man.

"What?" the Dark Lord bellowed before he lowered his wand towards the crouched man.

"I apologize, my Lord, but there were complications in the clearing."

Snape immediately recognized the crouched man's voice. It was none other than Pike. He then grimaced for the man when the Dark Lord casted the Cruciatus Curse at him. He watched as the man twitched and flailed around like a fish out of water before he stilled.

"What sorts of complications?" The Dark Lord's eyes glowed red as he glared at the man.

"The shadow, my Lord," Pike quietly replied. "It was waiting for us."

"The others…?"

"All dead, my Lord," Pike whispered as he hung his head. The man immediately closed his eyes when he heard the roars from his master.

"I take it that includes Snape?"

"Yes, my Lord," Pike said barely above a whisper.

"Then what good are you? _**Avada Kedavra**_." The green light immediately shot out of the wand, and Pike's body slammed hard against the ground. "Another failure…I am getting tired of all these failures, Death Eaters. Do you serve me or not?" Unanimously, all black-clad Death Eaters replied with an affirmative response. "Then do not fail again, or you will join him!" The Dark Lord then whirled around and stalked away from the group.

Snape watched the group, though. He could see the fear and doubt enter their minds. His dark obsidian orbs then caught Lucius Malfoy's eyes. The man was extremely unsettled as he stared at the dead man's body. He continued to watch Lucius until the man sighed and walked away. There now were only a handful of Death Eaters left in the graveyard. Soon, a strange wind blew in, which made the trees sway unnaturally back and forth. Snape turned to his left and caught eyes with the shadow figure as it calmly stalked towards an unsuspecting Death Eater. As soon as he heard the crack, he glanced away. Another body fell lifeless to the ground. The other Death Eaters instantly were on guard.

"You!" one yelled in total shock as the shadow stood perfectly still in the middle of the graveyard. The shadow made no effort to move away from its victim. It only stared at the others. "You will pay for what you've done! No one—" the man's rant ended as he gasped for air. His hands were around his throat in such a way that it looked as if he was fighting off an invisible attacker. Seconds later, his body, too, fell to the ground. The shadow still did not attempt to move.

A door to the house behind the majority of the Death Eaters opened. The Dark Lord easily glided out with his red eyes aglow. He stalked towards the shadow and hissed as he noticed his followers had cowered down out of fear.

"You are either brave or stupid to come here, Shadow!"

"I am neither, Riddle." Sudden gasps echoed behind the Dark Lord as the shadow spoke.

"I am Lord Voldemort, Shadow! You will address me as such," he hissed.

"I think not. You are not a lord either. You are just a crazed wizard."

For the first time in a very long time, Snape's mouth dropped. He easily recovered but he still felt shocked to his core. He had never encountered anyone who had the gall to stand up to the Dark Lord as the shadow did. His eyes narrowed, but he remained quiet. In a way, the shadow reminded Snape of the arrogant Gryffindor boy, but even Potter wasn't that idiotic. When Snape saw the familiar green light, he watched in utter fascination. The shadow only deflected it as if it was nothing.

"What has brought you here, Shadow?" the Dark Lord hissed.

"I wish to convey a message to you from one of the Elders, Riddle."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"Or you will do what? Send another of your pathetic Killing Curses at me?" the shadow sneered. "Yes, because so far that has worked wonderfully for you. Hasn't it?" The shadow softly laughed as it mocked. "Tell me, Riddle. How many of your faithful have fallen to me? If you truly are the Dark Lord, then perhaps you should get stronger followers. I do enjoy a good challenge every now and then."

Snape's mouth dropped for a second time. This time he did not even attempt to recover. He shook his head and felt a familiar feeling sweep over him. _Perhaps Potter isn't the one to vanquish the Dark Lord, after all. Perhaps it's this thing, whatever it is,_ he pondered.

"What is the message, Shadow?" the Dark Lord hissed.

"You will lose."

"WHAT?" the Dark Lord roared.

"I believe you heard me, Riddle, so it would be pointless for me to repeat myself."

"I am the Dark Lord! I will not lose!"

"As I've stated before, you are not a lord. You're not even close. You're just a maniacal wizard who is too arrogant to see your pathetic mistakes. In the end, you will lose."

"I do not believe you!"

"Believe as you wish, but in the end you will be mortal again."

"Tell the Elders that once I'm done with Potter, they're next!"

"Are you really that foolish, Riddle?" The shadow then held out its hand towards the Dark Lord who immediately fell to his knees in response. "You cannot destroy the Elders. Your power compared to theirs is nothing. You are just a bug to them. Try it if you must, but you will fail as you have always done before. After all, didn't a mere toddler vanquish you the first time? If I'm correct, that same child defeated you again not so recently, didn't he, Riddle?"

"They cannot interfere. I know this! It's against their laws."

"You are correct, but I assure you they have not interfered, Riddle."

"Then what do you call this?" Seconds later, the Dark Lord howled as his body tensed again while the shadow helped up a hand.

"This is a warning, Riddle. You may be allowed to do as you wish here with no interference from the Elders, but your luck is running out." Mere seconds later, the shadow disappeared, and the Dark Lord's body slammed hard against the ground. The darkness swirled again and blacked everything out.


	7. Setbacks

**Disclaimer: ***sighs, still not mine, but OC are totally mine.

**A/N: **Severus's fine temper shows up a bit more in this one. Hope you enjoy.

**Setbacks**

"I take it you're feeling much better now, Professor. It's only been a week since we talked last."

As soon as Snape heard Madam Pomfrey's voice, he cringed as he gently pushed himself upright against his pillows. His headache had disappeared, but he knew it wouldn't be long before it reappeared. He then glanced at her and forced himself to remain civil. He slowly nodded.

"Yes, Madam, I am. Thank you," Snape responded.

"What? No cheek this time, Professor?" she joked before she withdrew her wand and waved it over him. "Hmm…well, it appears that you've started to heal quite nicely. Are you in any pain?"

"No."

"Are you positive, Professor? I will not release you if you lie to me."

"I assure you, Madam. I am not in pain." Snape had to bite his cheek to make sure that he didn't snap at the medi-witch when she continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"Yes, well, for the moment you don't seem to be in any pain. Sit back for a moment. The Headmaster wanted to have a word with you before you were released."

"Very well, Madam." Snape watched the medi-witch give him one last glance before she headed back towards her office. He instantly sighed and hung his head. He caught the white wrap around his left forearm almost at once. His eyes narrowed on the crimson spots where he had bled through. However, when he felt the sparkling blue eyes on him, he immediately ceased in his current line of thoughts. "Albus," he curtly said without glancing up.

"Ah, Severus, I see you are finally awake again. How are you feeling, my boy?"

"Fine," Snape briskly replied. However, he thought, _I would be better if I was not stuck in this damn place with Pomfrey_. He knew he couldn't voice that particular thought, though. He then glanced up at his mentor. He noticed the apprehension in the man's eyes instantly. "Perhaps it would be prudent for both of us if you just said it, Headmaster." He caught the annoyance and anger in his voice almost at once but didn't try to hold it back. He couldn't believe for a moment that things could get any worse, and he truly hated it when people tried to circumvent their conversations in attempts to divert.

"Very well, Severus." Dumbledore quickly drew in a breath to steel himself. "During the first shadow attack, it severely injured your spinal column. Indeed, you are quite lucky to be walking, my boy." When he noticed the younger man's eyes narrowed in slight confusion, he continued, "As soon as Poppy had diagnosed you, we contacted St. Mungo's. Several hours later, they were able to send us a nerve regeneration potion. I'm sure you know better than I do how lucky you are now. I feared that it had been too late. However, I must admit that I am quite impressed at how quickly you have started to heal." Dumbledore then sighed heavily. Next came the part that he really did not want to divulge. "My boy, when the shadow attacked you the last time, it drained your magic." He then paused to see the younger wizard's reaction. However, as always, Severus had his stoic mask firmly in place. "I am quite sorry, my boy."

"I am a Squib then?" Snape said resigned while he ignored Dumbledore's apology.

"For the moment, yes," Dumbledore replied quietly. "However, Filius and I are currently researching for a way for you to regain your magic, my boy. I assure you, Severus. We will find a way."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Snape replied rather resigned to his fate.

"In any case, you are always welcome here at Hogwarts, my boy."

"Spare me the platitudes, Albus," Snape softly growled. "What good is it to employ a professor who cannot do magic?"

"You still are quite knowledgeable, though, Severus."

"Fine then, Albus. I will leave my memories for you to give to someone else who can do magic."

"My boy, I do not care, nor I am quite sure does the rest of the staff, that you are without your magic. Severus, memories given to someone else does not make up that we will not have you."

"Oh, please, spare me that ridiculous crap," Snape snarled sarcastically. "I am sure Potter and the rest of school will be elated with joy when they hear the news."

"How little you think of Harry, Severus. He is not—"

"James," Snape grumbled as he interrupted. "Yes, Albus, if you have made anything clear to me over the years, it is that you still believe that ludicrous claim." His temper then flared, and he couldn't hold it back any longer. "Oh, yes, I can see it now, Albus. The second you tell Potter, he will undoubtedly try to save me. He just will be unable to stop himself. That damn Gryffindor side will take over, and we will end up having tea together and bitching all-night long how the Dark Lord has wronged us. Oh, yes, your precious Potter would love that, would he not, Albus? Knowing that he saved the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons?" he roared. "Well, forgive me, if I do not sound too enthused about that damn plan of yours, old man, but I cannot even protect the brat anymore. What further use could you possibly have for me? I am a damn Squib now. If the Dark Lord grabs Potter now—well, you know more than I what will happen to your precious Potter now that I am not around to save his…" Snape then stopped his rant and hung his head. His headache had roared back to life, which he realized he should have expected.

"Are you quite done yelling at the Headmaster now or perhaps you'd like me to come back?"

Snape instantly glared at the medi-witch when he heard her. He was still fuming, but he remained quiet. After taking several deep breaths in order to calm himself again, he glanced towards his mentor. He noticed the man's sad blue eyes as he stared back. The headache quickly dulled.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Snape softly muttered before his head fell into his hands. Seconds later, he felt the reassuring hand on his shoulder before it gently squeezed. He then drew in another deep breath and glanced back up at Dumbledore. "I apologize, Headmaster." However, Dumbledore only waved off his apology.

"No, Severus, there is no need. I would probably have done the same thing, my boy. In any case, I am rather glad you let your emotions out." The familiar twinkle reappeared as he stared at Snape.

"Afraid I would self-destruct, Headmaster?" Snape asked in a rather quiet voice.

"That was one of many possibilities I had imagined, my boy."

Snape slowly nodded before he glanced away. His eyes immediately caught the crimson wrap. He had bled more profusely during his tirade. The once-all-white wrap was now drenched in his blood. His eyes closed when he hung his head. He couldn't even heal himself anymore.

"Well, it seems you've just earned yourself another week for that outburst, Severus Snape. Honestly," the medi-witch muttered before she gently grabbed Snape's arm. "I just redressed this arm an hour ago. Perhaps the next time your temper gets the better of you, you'll remember this. Unless that is you would like to bleed to death slowly," Pomfrey sarcastically drawled as she undid the wrap. She immediately grimaced at the sight of the deep cut but said nothing. She then gently washed the blood off his arm. She was rather surprised that he hadn't said anything, but she noticed he was staring at the water. A chill ran down her spine at the way he seemed so fixed by the water's color. It was too eerie. For the second his arm hit the water, the bucket's clear water instantly turned blood red.

"Severus?" Dumbledore's voice was very soft and full of concern.

"I'm fine, Headmaster," Snape immediately replied. "I take it that, too, is from the shadow?"

"Yes, my boy. We are researching that as well. However, regretfully, we are at a loss."

"Professor, are you in any pain right now?" Pomfrey asked Snape when she saw his grimace.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Pomfrey," Snape said through grit teeth. He was immediately relieved when she didn't reply. He quietly watched her as she gently wrapped his forearm again. Once she finished redressing his arm, he sighed and moved his hand back to his side. He heard her boots loudly click against the floor as she walked away. Something inside of him quelled up, and he opened his mouth. "Thank you." The boots stopped instantly. He could only guess she was staring at him in utter disbelief. Even he couldn't believe he had said it.

"You're quite welcome, Professor," Madam Pomfrey replied with a soft smile on her face. She caught the Headmaster's shocked look and shook her head before she walked away.

"Severus, are you positive you're all right?" Dumbledore quietly asked.

"No, but I'm sure I will be." Snape then shook his head. "If I may, who will protect Potter now?"

"I have given that some thought, but sadly I am at a loss."

"Please tell me you will not leave the boy's life to Black. That mutt will only screw things up."

"I understand your concern, Severus, but Sirius is his godfather."

"I know, Headmaster, but the boy needs someone who will not indulge his every whim. I am positive that if Potter merely asked Black to go fight the Dark Lord, Black would gladly oblige him."

"Severus, Sirius is more than capable to handle Harry. In either case, I must be going. I will be back in the morning. Cast it out of your mind, and try to get some rest, my boy."

"Of course, Headmaster," he quietly replied. Snape then watched Dumbledore silently walk away before the heavy oak door closed behind the Headmaster. Snape was alone again, the way he preferred it. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that he really didn't want to be alone anymore. Something was different, he knew. Instead of dwelling on his thoughts, he closed his eyes to sleep.


	8. Interferences

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

**Interferences**

"Something is different, Severus," a soft voice whispered in Snape's ear, an hour later.

Snape's eyes immediately opened before he glanced wildly around to see who had spoken. His mouth dropped when he saw the woman sitting on the edge of his cot. She flashed a soft smile at him. Her emerald eyes sparkled radiantly as she stared into his obsidian orbs.

"Hello, Severus."

"Wonderful, now I know I have lost my mind," Snape muttered before he turned away. However, she gently grabbed his chin and turned him back towards her. "You are dead. You have been dead for fourteen years. Therefore, I can only assume that I have lost what little I had left of my mind. Please, just leave me in peace."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?" he snarled. "If you really are Lily Evans, then you would know who I am. You would know _what_ I am. She sure as hell would not want to be around me. _I_ do not want to be around me. So whatever you are, please leave now."

"I already told you, Severus. I can't leave you."

"It does not matter. You are a figment of my imagination brought on by extreme exhaustion," Snape muttered before he glanced out the window. "In any case, you _will_ leave."

"Oh and why is that, Severus?"

"Because my mind will start to get bored with this hallucination and move onto something else," he replied rather annoyed. Moments later, he yelped out when a hand connected with the back of his head. He instantly glared at the woman who was now grinning as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hmm…tell me, Severus, can a hallucination do that?"

"Lily Evans died fourteen years ago protecting her son. You are not her!" His dark eyes flashed in anger towards the woman.

"I never said I was, Severus."

"Then who the hell are you, and what are you doing looking like her?"

"I'm sorry, Severus. I can't say who I am, though. For now, you just have to trust me. In response to why I look like her, you love her so thus I showed up like this. I thought it would relax you. Obviously, I was gravely mistaken in that assumption."

"Obviously," Snape sarcastically sneered.

"Yes, well, I didn't have that many people to chose from, Severus."

"Why are you here?"

"Because you need to understand some things before you go and do something stupid."

"I am not a bloody Gryffindor!"

"No, but you are a man who has leapt before he looked. Should I use an example now, or may I continue?" Snape only motioned for her to continue speaking. "Thank you. Well, you seem to be under the impression that you've lost your mind. You haven't."

"Really?" he drawled. "And here I thought seeing a woman who has been dead for fourteen years was a sign of sanity." Pure sarcasm laced his words.

"Oh, yes, and sarcasm is such a wonderful sign of maturity, Severus. Now, if you're quite finished sulking like a four-year old."

"I am not sulking."

"Oh, my apologies," 'Lily' feigned. "Please do tell me what you are doing then, Severus, if not sulking." She immediately laughed when he glared at her. "I assure you that your temper will have no effect on me. In fact, I find it to be rather cute."

"Continue," Snape growled as he continued his glare.

"Yes, well, you also seem to be under the misconception that the shadow tried to kill you. While it did at first, it noticed your loyalties and stopped."

"It took my magic," Snape snapped. "Why in Merlin's name would it do that?"

"Because your magic was in the process of drowning itself in the darkness you shrouded yourself with for so long. While I understand you made a mistake when you first joined the Dark years ago, I do not understand why you continued down that path when you were clearly on the Light's side. You were poisoning yourself and your magic every time you casted that dark magic."

"You ordered it to do that?" Snape found himself holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

"Yes, I did."

"You made me a Squib!" he bellowed.

"Well, aren't we being overdramatic? It's not the worst thing to be in the world."

"I am a Potions Master! Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, I'm not an imbecile."

"That is debatable," Snape growled as he glared at her.

"Oh please, Severus," she drawled before she rolled her eyes. "It's not like you need magic to brew your potions."

"No, but I need them to protect my idiotic students!"

"I don't understand why it's such a horrifying thing to you. You still have all of your knowledge. I believe your headmaster said the same thing earlier to you. It's not as if you can't protect yourself anyways. We both know that you can still use physical violence."

"If you know so much about my life, then you know that I protect—"

"Harry Potter, yes, I heard your tirade earlier with your headmaster. Trust me. There's no need to shout it back at me. I believe even that maniacal Riddle heard you."

"If you heard it, then you would realize that it is a great big deal."

"I believe Harry can take care of himself for awhile, Severus. Don't you agree?"

"NO! That boy is like his father. He's lazy and arrogant."

"I disagree."

"You do not know him like I do!"

"No, Severus, that's just it. You don't know him. That boy watched a classmate die two months ago. He fought Riddle and returned with his classmate's body. Now, tell me where you see 'lazy' or 'arrogant' in that, Severus."

"Perhaps not in that case, but—"

"No, Severus, not in any case. You see what you want to see." 'Lily' then shook her head angrily before she glared at him. "You think you know Harry because his dad made your life hell in school? Tell me, Severus. Are you at all like Tobias? Do you beat children so bad they inches away from death? Do you take your belt to them when they ask you a mere question?"

"How dare you!"

"NO, how dare _you_, Severus! That boy is nothing like his father. How could he be? He didn't get a chance to be with his parents, did he?" When she noticed his mouth open to retort, she quickly spoke again. "In any case, you should know better than anyone that saying about 'like father, like son' is entirely false. You are not at all like Tobias, and Harry is not at all like James. If anything, Harry's more like you, Severus."

"What is it you want from me?"

"I want you to forgive yourself." She then leaned in a bit closer. "I want you to move on with your life. And lastly, I want you to realize that you get your wish, Severus!"

"My wish?" he asked rather confused. "What are you talking about?"

"When the shadow last attacked you, you saw Lily in your mind. Am I right?" Snape only nodded. "In the last conversation with her, you said you wished you never took the Dark Mark, never served him, and never lost yourself to the darkness. Do you remember this?" Again, he curtly nodded. "Are you really that dense not to understand what I just said?"

"I served the Dark Lord, though."

"Yes, you did."

"You have changed something, though."

"No. _I_ haven't."

"But something has changed, though."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because over the years I've grown to care for you, Severus," 'Lily' quietly replied while she held his gaze. "Just as Lily did," she whispered.

"The only woman I have and will ever love died fourteen years ago! I will _never_ love any other woman like I did with her."

"Oh, yes, I know this. I'm not suggesting we have a relationship. It would be a debacle."

"Then what is it that you want from me?"

"I want you to accept your life as it is now."

"As a Squib, you mean? I will never be able to do that!"

"Very well," she replied with a soft smile.

"Very well what?" Severus snarled. This woman was really starting to get on his very last nerve.

"Perhaps I should divulge more to you since you will in all certainly do something incredibly stupid. You need not worry about your magic. I promise you that you will not remain a Squib for long. Your body just needs time to heal. That is why I have not permitted you to have your magic yet."

"You!" he snarled. "Then you are the thing that attacked me?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm the person who the shadow currently serves."

A light bulb immediately turned on in Snape's head as he stared at the woman. He couldn't believe it. He had read dozens of literature that had spoken of their existence but never did he think he'd actually meet one. It took him several seconds before he finally was in control again to speak.

"You are an Elder," Snape simply stated. "But you…you are not supposed to interfere with us."

"Yes, well, I suppose I don't need to maintain this façade anymore." She closed her eyes and a dazzling white light passed over her. She transformed into a dark-haired woman, who appeared to be in her late thirties, in a long white robe. Her eyes then reopened, revealing familiar cerulean eyes.

"I have seen you before."

"Yes. I have interfered with you before," the Elder woman softly spoke.

"Will you not be punished for interfering?"

"Most certainly, but I am not worried about that at the moment. I already know what my punishment will be from the others."

"You have interfered with my life before?"

"Yes. I believe you've started to see the result of that interference."

"Why? Why did you choose me?"

"Do be so naïve to believe you were the only one whose life I interfered with, Severus."

"So there are others?"

"Yes. For a time, I was friends with Lily Evans."

"You could have saved her," Severus growled.

"No. You know as well as I that had I done that, your world would have dramatically changed with that interference. I am truly sorry, Severus, but I could not."

"So how do you choose which ones to save and which ones die?" There was pure venom in his voice. He couldn't believe the arrogance of the woman. Lily…_his_ Lily…could have lived. The Elder woman remained silent, though. "But you are still interfering with our world, though. I witnessed your shadow giving your message to the Dark Lord."

"I know, but that is entirely different."

"You are killing Death Eaters! How is that any different?"

"_I_ am not killing them, Severus."

"No, but you are ordering your shadow to do it for you."

"Yes and young Mr. Potter has been relatively safe this summer. Hasn't he, Severus?"

"WHAT! You're protecting Potter! Why?"

"Because the Light is not the only side with an Elder," she said somberly.

"There is an Elder helping the Dark Lord get to Potter?"

"There was. However, he has been dealt with by the others."

"Like you will be?"

"No. I am merely correcting a mistake. My punishment is of a more personal nature. In any case, I assure you that you will not be a Muggle for long. Your body needs time to heal, though. It's not every day a man such as you has to undergo a complete reversal of everything he was before."

"What do you mean 'reversal of everything I was before'?"

"Well, you'll see soon enough. Do not worry. You will still be quite the accomplished Legilimens and Occlumens you were before, I assure you." The Elder woman then deeply inhaled before quickly glancing towards Pomfrey's office. "Well, I must take my leave before Madam Pomfrey catches you being awake. Do take care of yourself, Severus, and don't do anything foolish."

"I am not a Gryffindor, Elder," Snape hissed.

"Perhaps," she softly replied with a gentle smile before she disappeared in a white light.

"Bloody infuriating women who cannot help themselves but to interfere with lives they do not know anything about," Snape muttered quietly before he caught a dim light that came from Poppy's office. He immediately growled when he noticed the medi-witch's shadow. "Oh, I would like to see you try it, Pomfrey. I am not in the mood right now for yet another woman meddling in my affairs," he snarled mostly to himself. He then watched the medi-witch slowly turn her head towards him. Their eyes locked briefly, but she only shook her head and retreated into her office. "For once you used your head, Pomfrey," he softly grumbled before he attempted to get comfortable. "Ugh, what in Merlin's name are these things made out of? Rocks?" he snarled as he flipped over onto his side.

"Do not make me come out there, Severus Snape!" Poppy snapped from inside her office. "You will not like it if I do!"

Snape immediately snorted. "Yes, I'm definitely scared now, Pomfrey," he sneered before he flipped again. As soon as he heard the loud clicking of Pomfrey's boots, though, he groaned inwardly. Seconds later, he glanced up at her when he felt her standing over him. His eyes immediately widened when he caught the wand in her hands, but soon enough his eyes closed again and he was fast asleep.

"Finally, some peace and quiet from you," Poppy said as she quietly walked back to her office.


	9. Honest Breakdowns

**A/N:** Sorry it's rather long. Please R&R.

**Honest Breakdowns**

"Damn you, Pomfrey!" Snape softly snarled when the fog started to lift in his muddled mind. Sunlight filtered in from the huge windows in the Infirmary, blinding him when his eyes opened. His arm instantly rose to his face to shield his eyes before he groaned again. If there was one thing he hated the most in the entire world, it had to be sunlight. Of course, because of his _lovely_ attitude last night, he should have guessed that Pomfrey would ensure the sun would be the first thing he would wake up to first thing in the morning.

"Well, good morning, Professor," an entirely too-happy Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed as she walked up beside his cot. Dressed in her familiar brown Healer robes, she coolly flashed a soft smirk at the sight of an extremely enraged Severus Snape. "And how did we sleep last night, Professor?" When she heard the soft growl from her patient, she quietly snickered before she leaned in. "Because, quite honestly, I cannot even remember when the last time I slept that good. I hope it was the same for you, Professor." She knew he had at least slept for more than a day in a healing sleep.

The grin that threatened to overtake Pomfrey's face then did when she caught his death glare. She had to admit that baiting Snape was slightly rewarding if only to see how long he would last before he let loose his famous temper. However, she knew that had the Headmaster not suggest it, she never would have done anything as stupid as what she was. After all, Poppy was a Healer, not at all suicidal. However, the Headmaster ensured her with a very good excuse to why she should follow his orders. Snape needed to heal mentally as well as physically after the shadow attack. It did not take a diagnostic spell to see how much the attack had affected him.

"You hexed me!" Pure venom and anger swept over the room, seconds later.

"Oh no, Severus," Pomfrey replied, feigning innocence. "You must remember that I took an oath to do no harm." Her eyes then narrowed in concern before she withdrew her wand from her robes. "Hmm…" she said thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should examine you again, Severus." Gently placing a hand to his shoulder in a comforting manner, she flashed him a sympathetic smile. His jaw tensed immediately at her touch, which she knew was only so that he kept his temper in check. In fact, she thought for a minute if he continued to clench his teeth as hard as he was, he would break his jaw. "Honestly, Severus, it will do none of us any good if you are keeping things to yourself. I assure you. I am a professional," she said in a pure honey-dripped voice that she knew annoyed him to no end. Still, he refused to speak, though. _Ignoring me, are we, Severus? Ha! Let's see you try to ignore me after this,_ Pomfrey thought evilly. "Now, Severus, dear, please tell me what's wrong."

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Snape bellowed while he death-glared the medi-witch. "You have the nerve to ask me what's wrong?" he snarled as his temper took over. "I'll tell you what's wrong, you infuriating woman! You have locked me up here as if I am your goddamn prisoner, Pomfrey!" Snape then tried to calm himself down, but he failed horribly. Every single thought that he had ever held back flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself as he vented every bit of his anger at the one person who was there. "As such, I am at the mercy of a woman who wouldn't even begin to know the seriousness of what she had done if it bit her in the damn ass!" Creaking of a door opening to his left barely registered to Snape's ears as he continued with his tirade directed at Poppy.

"Then, oh yes, then we have that miserable old coot who constantly hounds us to take a damn lemon drop. Oh, if he was here right now…" Snape's voice trailed off as he angrily shook his head.

"Yes?" a gentle voice asked to the left of Snape, a few seconds later. Snape was too far gone in his rant to notice that the voice was definitely not a woman and definitely not Poppy Pomfrey.

"I would tell…no…I would shout at him what I thought about him and his damn lemon drops. He thinks that someday I will just say 'yes'. Oh, how he wishes that for once I would just say that." Silence then settled into the room while Snape thought to himself. However, a few seconds later, he shouted, "NO! I DO NOT WANT YOUR DAMN LEMON DROPS, OLD MAN!" He then snarled before he drew in a deep breath. "Lemon drops," he hissed as he glared at something indiscriminate across the room. "Not even a potion can get rid of that goddamn taste. It just lingers in your mouth. Those damn infernal passwords of his have to be the most ridiculous thing. If ever I wanted to gain access to his office, I would only have to kidnap the Potter brat. Merlin only knows how much the Golden Boy has spent of the infamous Potter money on those goddamn Honeydukes' treats."

"Indeed," the wise voice said. "Is there anyone else you have an issue with, Severus?"

"Oh, yes, there are several I have something against. Minerva McGonagall is one. Everyone in the Wizarding world knows what her and Dumbledore's current relationship is. Both of them believe we are as naïve as Potter."

"Perhaps you are reading into too many things, Severus," the gentle voice spoke.

"Oh, no, I am right. I am sure of it. Even that bumbling idiot Longbottom had to have noticed the way his Head of House lights up whenever she is around the Headmaster. Merlin, anyone at the Yule Ball last year could see how they both acted together. And their dance they shared, oh yes, definitely platonic," Snape sarcastically snarled.

"Perhaps there are…certain circumstances preventing—"

"Then Albus is a bigger idiot than I believed. Nothing should prevent two people from being together, nothing!" Snape then slammed his fist down onto the cot. "But nothing compares to Potter. That boy is a menace. He may not be like his father, but I refuse to believe that boy is anything like me. No, no, she's wrong. He does not think of the consequences of his actions. That is the only thing that keeps me alive. He does not think of his parents' sacrifice. There is not a day when I don't. He thinks nothing but how he can save everyone. Someday, oh, someday he will realize that he can't save everyone."

"Like you, Severus?"

"I have embraced my decisions, every single one of them. I have no regrets!"

"None, Severus?" the deathly soft voice asked.

"I cannot afford regrets. Regrets help no one. They only aid in your death." Snape then inhaled. "As such, life is not fair. Black taught me that. It was perhaps one thing he got right in his pathetic life."

"So, I take it Sirius Black and James Potter are others you have something against?"

"Yes, but I do not wish to repeat myself, nor do I wish to utter their names," Snape growled.

"But there are others, Severus?"

"Indeed, but they do not matter," Snape whispered. "It does not change who I am."

"And just who are you, Severus?" Pomfrey softly asked as she spoke from his right.

"No one, I am no one. I do not matter anymore."

"Because you believe that you cannot atone for a grave mistake you made fifteen years ago?"

"Yes."

"Due to your loss in magic, you mean, Severus?"

"Yes. Without my magic, I am no one." Snape slowly shook his head. "I cannot even properly occlude my mind anymore. It is merely absurd to know that one is merely a Squib. My…emotions have been clouded, but I know who I am."

"And that is no one?"

"Indeed. Perhaps I _will_ join Potter for tea after all," Snape softly said before he quietly chuckled to himself. "It will be all I'm good for anymore."

"Nonsense, Severus," the saddened voice replied before the person gently squeezed Snape's shoulder. "I have told you once already that you are more than welcome to stay in the castle."

"And I have told you already, Albus, that I cannot stay," Snape responded without glancing up.

"My boy, we will figure this out," Dumbledore adamantly claimed as he kept his hand on the younger wizard's shoulder. His sparkling blue eyes regained their familiar twinkle when Snape's onyx eyes met his. "So, you believe Minerva and I are in a relationship?" He immediately smiled at Snape's slight flush as the younger wizard quickly glanced down.

"A mere observation, I assure you, Headmaster."

"Indeed, but you are right nonetheless, Severus. I am a fool."

"Headmaster, I meant nothing by my words—"

"Oh, I am quite sure you did, my boy. You misunderstand me, though. I am the one who has failed to see what everyone in the Wizarding world has. However, let us get back to the matters at hand. How are you, my boy?"

"I believe I have just explained that, Headmaster," Snape softly replied.

"So you did, but perhaps you left something out? You do seem more unsettled than usual if I may say so, my boy. I take it that you have a question for me."

"While I am unsure if it was just my imagination or if it was real, I believe I met an Elder." Snape then heard Dumbledore and Pomfrey's sharp intakes of breath. "She claimed to be one at least, but I don't know. I am already a Squib, so why not add clinically insane why we are at?"

"You were seeing things and you did not feel it necessary to tell me? Have you lost your mind?" Pomfrey then slapped Snape's arm before she ran another diagnostic on him. She growled and angrily shook her head after she finished it. "Well, as far as I can see, you are still rather sane."

"Poppy, perhaps you should start to pack for your trip. I will take care of Severus." Dumbledore flashed a soft smile at the medi-witch. He then sighed when she quietly walked away. "It is rather rare for an Elder to interfere," he softly spoke.

"Yes, I know that, Headmaster. I am not saying for certain—"

"No, my boy, you misunderstand me. I am not saying that you were wrong. I believe that you perhaps did meet one." Dumbledore then quietly sat down in a chair beside Snape's bedside. "If I am not mistaken, you most likely met Lady Atal."

"So, then you have met an Elder also, Headmaster?"

"Yes, my boy, I have met her. It was by mere chance, however." Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes then gazed into Snape's obsidian. "It was the night of the attack on Godric's Hollow."

"She said she had been friends with Lily."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that, my boy. However, it was not Lily she was there for that night, Severus." He softly sighed and shook his head as he remembered that horrific night.

"You believe she protects Potter then, Headmaster?"

"No, that night she was there for you, Severus, not Harry. I believe you know why."

"I…it does not make sense, Headmaster, why an Elder would want to…to watch over me."

"Perhaps not, but then again Lady Atal always has a reason for what she does."

"You've met her on more than one occasion, haven't you, Albus?"

"That I have, my boy. However, it was merely a conversation."

"Which entailed what exactly, Albus?" There was a hint of annoyance in Snape's voice.

"I believe, my boy, you already know what it entailed. She has taken quite an interest in you. She only wished to inform me that you would be fine. You see, my boy, after you were attacked by the shadow, I believed that it would not stop until—"

"Until I died, yes, that was what it usually did. Headmaster, she has spoken with you about me…about my condition then?" Snape watched Dumbledore nod. "So, she wants you to do nothing?"

"On the contrary, she has requested that I ensure your safety. She was quite adamant that you would 'leap before you looked'." The older wizard then sighed heavily. "I know how much you loathe your predicament, Severus. However, I must admit that I too share her concerns. You have always claimed that without your magic you would be no different from your father, even though I have always told you that you will never be your father. You are a better man than him, Severus."

"I'm beginning to understand what you two are so worried about, Headmaster."

"You forget, my boy, that I too know what you would have done after Godric's Hollow."

"It didn't work, though, Albus." Snape's voice was barely above a whisper.

"No, and I am extremely grateful that it did not."

"I take it then I will have someone with me for the holidays."

"Yes. It is not that I do not trust you, Severus, but I cannot afford to lose you."

"Of course not, we'd hate to lose our spy," Snape bitterly replied. He instantly grimaced when Dumbledore wrenched up his head. He harshly swallowed at the piercing blue eyes. He felt as if he was three-years-old again, being scolded for running into the tapestry room at Prince Manor.

"You may believe whatever you like, Severus. However, you must know you will not return to Voldemort. It may be a blow to the Order, yes, but it would be an even worse blow to lose you."

"Albus, I…I do not understand why anyone would want to save me. I have done terrible things."

"Yes, but you have atoned for each of those mistakes, Severus. I do not know her reasoning, but I know that I am grateful that she has saved you so many times." Dumbledore then sighed heavily and hung his head. "As the years pass, I am reminded even more of how I have failed both you and Harry."

"You have not failed me, Albus."

"Thank you for your kind words, Severus, but trust me when I say that I have. When you came to me that night and told me you wished to renounce all ties to Voldemort," Dumbledore then chuckled softly. "Well, I believe we both remember that night clearly. You saw my anger and disappointment towards you. However, I should have seen the signs before then in any case. I believe that many first-years know the minute they see you that you were once a Death Eater. Surely, I could have seen that too, but somehow either because I was too naïve to think it was true or just did not want to believe it, I let you slip through the cracks. And then this summer I sent you back to the very man…no…monster that I swore I would never send you back to ever again." Dumbledore sighed heavily again and somberly shook his head. "Minerva told me not so long ago that I was the reason you went back." He then glanced towards Severus and sadly smiled when he noticed the younger man's mouth open to retort. "No, Severus, I know what you are going to say, but that isn't true. You may believe it to be, my boy, but Minerva was right. I knew that night when Voldemort returned that you would go back, and I did not even lift a finger to stop you. I just let you go back…back to that evil without so much as a drop of concern for your being. However, that was not the only way I failed you, my boy."

"Albus—"

"My boy, I have let both you and Harry down. Both of you suffered due to your families entrusted 'care' and I did nothing. In Harry's case, I sent him back, knowing that each summer he was be horribly mistreated. With you, however, I just ignored you. I did not care."

"I am sure that Potter will not make my mistakes, Albus."

"Oh, perhaps not by joining Voldemort, but he will soon be just as bitter and shrouded in the darkness as you were, Severus. Yet another way I have failed both of my boys, I fear."

"Headmaster, there is no need to be so melodramatic about it. Potter has Granger and the Weasley boy. If anything, they will ensure that he does not become me."

"Yes, yes, of that I am sure of, but it does not help to lessen the burden, though, Severus. I failed you both, my boy. I have sent both of you to Voldemort at least once…not intentionally, of course, but through some way or another, it has happened." Dumbledore then remained quiet for a few minutes as he laid his head back against the chair. He gazed up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Headmaster?" the younger wizard said after the silence started to unsettle him.

"I apologize, Severus," he replied before he gently laid a hand on the man's arm.

"There is no need, Headmaster."

"You are too forgiving, Severus," Dumbledore said with a soft smirk. "However, I believe if I am right Poppy has released you. I will not keep you any longer with my—what did you call it, Severus—ah, yes, 'melodramatic' musings." He instantly grinned when he noticed the younger man's cringe. "I am sure you are quite interested in who will be with you this summer."

"As long as it is not Black, Headmaster," Severus quietly warned.

"Oh, no, my boy, I would never dream of doing that to either of you. One of the staff, in fact, has kindly offered to stay with you."

"Minerva…?"

"No, my dear boy, I'm afraid she has other pressing matters to attend."

"Please, Headmaster, not Sybill. I would much rather stay here with Pomfrey then." Another rueful chuckle escaped from Dumbledore's lips as he shook his head.

"Indeed, well, before we continue listing off all those you would rather not be with you, perhaps it would be best if I just tell you." Severus nodded curtly. "Aurora has offered." Dumbledore immediately watched the man's eyes widen. "This shocks you, Severus."

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus quietly replied. "Frankly, the woman and I have never gotten along. She believes my subject area to be rather…unnecessarily difficult, and I find hers to be rather…pointless. Our animosity towards one another of late has become a common everyday occurrence, Headmaster."

"Well, in either case, she has offered to stay with you."

"Perhaps she does not truly know that it is me she's staying with, Headmaster." Severus sighed softly when he heard Dumbledore chuckle quietly.

"No, my boy, she knows."

"Then I am under the impression that when Poppy checked to see if Aurora was under the Confundus Charm, it was negative?"

"I do not believe such an examination was made, but I am sure the results would be negative nonetheless." Dumbledore then gently touched Severus's arm. "My boy, I assure you that she offered strictly in the guise to help you. I do not believe that you have anything to worry about."

"It does not concern me, Headmaster, but it…" Severus then sighed heavily. "It more so unsettles me more than anything, Albus. I am not accustomed to others' concern for my wellbeing."

"Yes, yes, I know, my boy," Dumbledore softly spoke before he glanced sadly at him.

"Perhaps I should take my leave then, Headmaster?" Snape quietly asked rather uncomfortable.

"Do not leave on my account, Severus." Dumbledore's steely blue eyes then gazed into Severus's onyx orbs. "If you wish, however, I will ask Aurora to join us then." The older wizard caught the somber look as Severus glanced towards his only remaining injury, which hid behind white gauze to protect the deep laceration to his left forearm. "My boy, you will heal, but you must be patient."

"Then I will leave everything in your capable hands for the summer, Headmaster."

"Excellent, my boy," Dumbledore said with a soft grin. "Then I am right to assume that you will be returning to Spinner's End for the summer, Severus?"

"No. I do not wish to be anywhere close to that place in my present condition, Albus." Snape then sighed heavily. "Strangely, I find myself intrigued to visit Prince Manor instead. I have not been there for some time. Perhaps it is just what I need to…" His voice trailed off.

"To heal, yes, I understand, Severus. Now, rest, my boy, while I fetch Aurora." Dumbledore did not even wait for Snape to respond before he whirled around and walked towards the big oak doors. The door quietly creaked shut behind the older wizard.

_It is absurd that Aurora must accompany me back to my manor,_ Snape angrily fumed in his mind. _They all take me to be some foolish first-year Hufflepuff. I have done nothing to warrant this breach of privacy._ He then snarled loudly when a memory of the infamous night at Godric's Hollow when he had lost the only woman he had ever loved flashed before him. _I failed in that attempt. Something prevented me from succeeding, but I have learned not to be that idiotic again. There is no reason for this breach. I am a grown—it does not matter._ He sighed dejectedly as his thoughts instantly turned depressing. _It does not change that I am without my magic. I am not different from…_ Inhaling deeply, he tried and failed to pull himself from his dangerous line of thinking. _I have become what Father said I would be. I am worthless, insolent, weak, pathetic…_

Severus's eyes then traveled to his heavily wrapped left forearm. He closed his eyes at the sight of the crimson gauze. Slowly, he raked his fingers over the wrap to find the start of it. Several seconds later, he found it. His eyes reopened. Staring intently at the bloodied mess, he unraveled the gauze so that he could see his wound. He could not say why he wanted to see it so badly, but whatever it was, he knew it only spoke loudly to how damaged mentally he really was. As soon as he had exposed his wound, he grimaced and swallowed harshly. The laceration was deep and ran across where his Dark Mark should be. Blood pooled up from the wound and slowly ran down the side of his arm. His eyes remained transfixed on his laceration as more blood trailed onto the bed sheets.

"Goodness gracious, Severus. What have you done?"

Snape's eyes closed before he hung his head. For years, he had hid behind his mental barriers, preventing every emotion he could. However, at the sound of McGonagall's panicked voice, his control shattered into a million little pieces. He quickly glanced into his coworker's eyes since she was kneeling beside his bedside. He tried to speak to explain but no words came out. Before he recognized what he was doing, he wrapped both arms around her and desperately clung to her robes.

"Shh," Minerva whispered in his ear as she tenderly carded her fingers through his long black hair to calm him. "It's going to be all right, Severus. It's going to be all right." She then glanced up to Albus's sad blue eyes when the older wizard appeared with Aurora Sinistra and Madam Pomfrey. None of them had ever seen the younger man breakdown before as he had. "Shh, Severus, it's all right."

"I'll contact St. Mungo's," Pomfrey whispered softly so only the Headmaster heard. However, the only response she received was a slight nod. Slowly, she walked back to office and did just that.


	10. Glimpse of St Mungo's

**Glimpse of St. Mungo's**

Lying on a white cot, Severus Snape lay motionless as he stared up at the ceiling of St. Mungo's. He had been there for a week, and he had made no reaction to anything since that time. Several times the healers of St. Mungo's had checked on him, just to see if he was still alive, he guessed. So like clockwork, when the distant clock tower struck two in the afternoon, the door to his small room slowly opened, revealing a dark-haired man in his brown Healer robes that stood in the doorway to his room.

"Good afternoon, Severus," the man stated cheerfully before he walked in to take his familiar chair that was next to Snape's bedside. Like always, he received no reply from his patient. "You know, I met an interesting woman last night. She wanted to see you, but I couldn't allow her, of course. Let me tell you. She was not happy with me, Severus, not happy in the least." The man chuckled quietly as his head shook. "Do you know whom I'm discussing?" Again, there was no reply. "Well, she works with you. In fact, most of your coworkers have wanted to visit you. Perhaps if you speak to me—just a word, I'm not greedy—I'll allow you to talk with them." He then waited several minutes to see if maybe his patient would say anything, but nothing broke the unsettling silence. "Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to try. You know, this unexplained silence of yours is not helping you, Severus. I have spoken with your coworkers, and they have all told me how you hate mindless drivel. If you keep being this quiet, I will have to continue with my idiocy." The door then opened for a second time.

"Any change, Michael?"

"I'm afraid not, Poppy." Michael glanced towards his temporary coworker. He could see the strain on the poor woman's face. "If you would like to go for it, then be my guest. Perhaps you'll have better luck than me." He softly sighed when he watched her gently rest a hand on his patient's shoulder.

"Come back to us, Severus. We all miss you." Poppy then slowly turned and glanced with sad eyes towards Michael. "I've never seen him this quiet before. I just…I wish we could do something for him." She turned back towards Snape and sighed heavily. "He always hated asking for help or showing any sort of emotion. In his mind, he believed it was a sign of weakness to rely on anyone but himself."

"Yes, I have gathered that much from the rest of your coworkers, Poppy. However, I must admit that without his file I cannot continue." Michael then ran a hand through his long sandy hair. "You said that he was a victim of the shadow attack, and that he was responsive at first."

"Yes. However, his emotions were constantly changing. He would be angry one moment, content at the next. It is very rare that he allows himself to indulge in his emotions, but… I don't know, Michael. The headmaster claims that Severus's Occlumency barriers failed because of the attack."

"And he was left without his magic; yes, I remember reading that part in your report. If it was merely a result of a drained core, I could then understand it. Be is it may, it is not, though." Michael inhaled deeply in thought as he stared at his unresponsive patient. "His magic is very important to him."

"For some reason it has always been important to Severus. I never understood it. I never even tried to understand his constant need to be in control of his magic. The headmaster perhaps knows, but I was never privy to that information. However, if I had to guess, it would be because of his father."

"A Muggle if I am correct?"

"Yes. He never spoke of his father, and when asked he'd become extremely aggressive."

"Perhaps that stems a part of his current situation. Is there anyone he might have spoken to about his father?"

"He might have said something to Albus, but I cannot be sure. Albus is the person he's the closest with, but I could be wrong. Severus is a very private man, Michael. He rarely ever spoke with me after returning from…a meeting. He usually left as soon as I finished healing him."

"Hmm…he seems as though he wishes redemption for something. Guilt can make you do things that can poison your soul." Michael then shook his head to clear his mind. "In your report, you mentioned that he had another incident before the shadow's attack, Poppy."

"Yes, about two months ago, three weeks before the shadow's attack. I believe he spoke with Albus about that night."

"The incident followed after a meeting?" Michael watched Poppy slowly nod. "Yes, well, that would certainly make anyone's skin crawl. He spoke nothing to you about what had occurred?"

"No, but I could tell that meeting had unnerved him more so than the others. He was extremely pale when Hagrid brought him. He had apparated to the front gates, but he was too badly injured to make it to the castle." Michael slowly nodded for her to continue. "He didn't say a word the entire time I healed him. He had this…haunted look in his eyes. As soon as I had finished healing him, he asked to see Albus. I left when the headmaster showed up. Truthfully, I think I didn't want to know what had happened that night. It was too frightening to see that look in Severus's eyes."

"Indeed," Michael calmly spoke. "He is close to no one else but Dumbledore?"

"I believe that night Minerva stayed with him as per Dumbledore's request. She needed several Calming Draughts the next day. I can only guess that Severus might have mentioned something, but I don't believe he intended to say anything."

"Perhaps not, but it still might lead us to something. It is obvious that he is plagued with frightening images in his mind. It is a wonder how he remained in control for so long." Michael sighed and shook his head. "What can you tell me about his relationship with Aurora Sinistra?"

"There isn't one," Poppy quickly replied. "Severus cannot stand Aurora, but it is rare he does with anyone." Her eyes then narrowed on him when she caught his sigh. "Michael, why do you ask?"

"She has been requesting to see him." He then glanced towards Poppy. "Every single night this past week," he added with a pointed look. "I figured that there might be something there, but it seems I am mistaken."

"Well, you might be mistaken to think Severus returns her affections, but you're not mistaken about Aurora. The poor girl is smitten for him. While I don't disagree that he is extremely attractive in his own right, I do have to question the girl's sanity because of his personality."

"Perhaps it is all a mask, though, Poppy. As you said for yourself, he has hid himself behind his Occlumency barriers for so long that perhaps he has simply forgotten himself. However, that in itself is another question that I must answer. Why must he shroud himself behind the barriers? If only it could be considered be because of his being in the ranks, but it is much more than that. From what you have said, he constantly prides himself on proving that he is stronger than others are. With his magic, he believes that without it makes him considerably weaker. With his emotions, he considers it a crime in his mind to feel anything. He takes unnecessary risks with no regard to his own wellbeing. He makes no effort to make personal connections with others. He continuously shrouds himself in darkness as if he is doing penance for some crime that he committed. While I am inclined to believe that his crime was being a death eater for a time, I do not believe that it is. He openly states that he was a former death eater. He is not ashamed of that. No, it is as if something he did something so horrible and so vile that he cannot find it in himself to forgive. I am inclined to believe that it is a woman that haunts his mind."

"A woman?" she softly questioned. "He was rather close with his mother."

"No, this woman was one he loved more than life itself. You say that he protects a boy, a boy that he finds to be utterly revolting, and yet he protects this child. So, why protect him, Poppy? Why protect a child whom you cannot stand? Why protect a child whom is the son of your boyhood tormentor? It does not make sense unless you consider the mother," Michael quietly spoke.

"But Lily loved James."

"Yes, I am sure she did. However, could it not be possible that Severus loved Lily also? Unrequited love is powerful as returned love, Poppy. It perhaps also explains his hatred for James. The man took the one thing from him that he loved. However, we both know the famous story. I cannot even imagine how I would feel after the man I served for so long murdered the only woman I loved so deeply. It is the only explanation that makes sense, Poppy."

"Of course, yes, I should have seen it. So when the shadow took his magic, it forced him to…"

"Grieve, yes, that is my thinking also. Fourteen years is a long time to push one's emotions away, but it all came back at once to him after the attack. In response, he has shut down to protect himself. However, I do not believe that's the only thing that caused this reaction. Someone had to first train him to believe that emotions were weak. I would guess his father. Muggles do terrible things when they do not understand. In either case, I believe we should leave Severus to his thoughts again. It seems this conversation had no effect on him. Perhaps tomorrow, my friend," he said smiling at his patient.

"Do you think we'll ever get a reaction then, Michael?"

"I'm sure of it, Poppy. I have a little surprise for him. If that doesn't get a reaction, nothing will."


	11. Snape's Surprise

**A/N: **Thank you all for your kind words. I'm absolutely amazed and stunned at how many of you are reading this story. When I first started writing this story, I thought nobody would read it. How wrong was I? In either case, thank you very much. I hope you enjoy, and I apologize in advance for waking poor Severus up this way, but I just had to. My inner Slytherin just would not shut up until I did. Enjoy. ;D

**Snape's Surprise**

"You're sure of this, Healer?" Aurora Sinistra, a witch with medium-length dark hair in a flowing green robe, asked as she nervously glanced through the bay window into the room. She softly sighed as her dark eyes passed over the motionless form on the bed.

"I would not have asked if I was not. I understand your hesitation, but I believe this will work," Michael calmly replied as he followed her gaze.

"If it does, then I will need someone to save me. I cannot even begin to imagine Severus's reaction to this. Well, I can. He'll be angry, more so than usual, I guess." Aurora then drew in a deep breath. "He might possibly kill me, also."

"I doubt that. He is still very much without his magic, but we will be in the room nonetheless."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. I want him to wake up. Really, I do, but I'm not sure this is the best way to go about this. Severus will kill me."

"I may not know him personally, but I believe he will not hurt you, Aurora. In any case, you will not be alone. As you can see, I have taken the liberty to ask the Heads of Houses and the headmaster to appear. You will not be in any danger."

"Oh, Severus really is going to kill me now," she muttered before she covered her face.

"Think of it this way, Aurora. If it does not work, only the Heads of Houses and Dumbledore will know what you did. It may possibly not work."

"Then what do we try?"

"Well, if this approach fails, then we will have to try something more physical."

"More physical?" she rasped out in disbelief. "Excuse me, but I don't know of anything that is more physical than what you want me to do."

"You misunderstand me. If this approach fails, then I'll use physical stimuli to induce pain."

"You'll hit him?" Aurora exclaimed outraged. "That's even worse than what I'll do. Hell, if he does wake up, he might kill all of us then."

"Yes, well, unfortunately I have run out of options," Michael replied with a chuckle.

"All right, I'll do it, but only if everyone has their wands trained on him."

"Aurora, he will not harm you."

"I think I know Severus a bit better than you do, Healer."

"Be that as it may, I know him better mentally than you do, Aurora. He will not harm a woman."

"Well, you've honestly never heard him around Sybill."

"He takes great strides not to use physical abuse, Aurora, which I am sure you know. He would much rather use his wit and words to strike."

"Yes, well, sometimes that's even worse."

"That is why we will not leave you. We will intervene at the slightest indication of his anger."

"That shouldn't take long, considering it is Severus we are discussing."

"Indeed. Tell me, Aurora. Do you usually do this sort of playful banter with him?"

"Yes, but usually it ends up in an argument before he stalks away."

"You were sorted into Slytherin when you were at Hogwarts?"

"Of course, my parents would not have it any other way."

"Well then, perhaps there is a chance for you yet, my dear." Michael then slowly inhaled in the familiar aroma of herbs as someone walked up behind him. "Hello, Poppy. We were just discussing my latest idea." He turned towards her with a grin when she rolled her eyes. "Would you like to join us?"

"Need I even ask what it is this time, Michael?" When he didn't answer, Poppy glanced towards Aurora. "Hello, dear, I take it he's involved you in his latest plan?" Aurora only softly blushed.

"You could say that, Poppy," Aurora quietly spoke.

"Well, let's get to it then." Poppy immediately pushed open the door to Severus's room and walked in. She flashed a soft grin towards the Heads of Houses who had all gathered around Severus's bedside. Her eyes then darted towards Dumbledore, but the man was withdrawn like he had been for the past week. The door quietly creaked shut.

"Now, before we may begin, I have a request for all of you," Michael calmly spoke while walked up to Snape's side. "Please train your wands on Severus."

"WHAT!" simultaneously yelled the Heads of Houses along with Poppy.

"This is preposterous! I will not hex him, nor will anyone else in this room for that matter!"

"Minerva," Dumbledore quietly warned from a chair on the left side of Snape. "Do as he says. If it helps Severus, then I will do as Michael wishes."

"I assure you that hexing Severus is not my intention. I only asked it for our protection."

"Surely, you don't believe that Severus will attack us once he wakes up?"

"At this point, I am not sure of anything. I do not know the current state of his mind, but I do not wish for anyone to be hurt." Michael slowly nodded when he watched the others in the room slowly train their wands towards Severus. "Aurora, if you will please?"

Drawing in a breath, Aurora walked up to Severus's right side. She tenderly rested her hand against his forearm before she slipped her hand into his. Gently, she squeezed his hand and leaned down over his face. His black eyes remained glued to the ceiling, though. There was no response, no flicker of recognition as she came into his line of sight. In a split second decision, she lowered her head to his ear and whispered, "I love you, Severus. Please come back to me." Again, there was no reaction. The hand not holding his went to his left cheek before she lovingly ran her thumb against it. Slowly, she leaned back over him to look into his eyes. For a brief moment, their eyes locked, but his eyes quickly glanced back to the ceiling seconds later. However, that didn't stop the smile as it engulfed her face. It had worked if only for a brief second.

"Well, that's a start then," Michael proudly said next to Aurora. "All right, well, we'll try again tomorrow. Let's let Severus rest."

Aurora shook her head, though. She couldn't just leave Severus there, not when she was so close. Without thinking, she quickly leaned down until her lips met his. She could hear the faint gasps next to her, but she didn't pay attention. What seemed to be a lifetime later, she felt him lightly squeeze her fingers. Her grin widened, but she remained lip-locked with him.

However, seconds later, Aurora regretted it. His left hand shot up and painfully latched onto her throat. She immediately felt the oxygen cut off from her brain by his powerful grip. She tried to scream out to tell him to stop, but he was too strong. She saw and heard the others in the room as they attempted to fight with him to release her. However, it seemed like it was happening far away to someone else. She felt like an observer rather than a victim. Her eyes then glanced towards his before she tightly squeezed his hand that she still had. His eyes, however, seemed to be faraway.

"Severus," Aurora rasped out through the pain. She noticed the confusion in his eyes immediately, but that in itself was a semi-good sign. He had at least heard her. Gathering up as much strength as she could, she opened her mouth again. "Please…" she rasped out as she kept her eyes locked with his. Within fleeting seconds, she watched the emotions flicker across his face before he yanked his hand back from her throat.

"Aurora!" Snape exclaimed rather horrified. His eyes then hardened in anger. "You stupid woman!" he snarled. "Do you have _any_ idea what I could have done to you?" However, she only covered her mouth to hold back her soft laughter as tears streaked her face. His eyes softened considerably as he took in her reaction. "Get a hold of yourself! Merlin, if I wanted to deal with overemotional people, I'd have decided to be the Head of Hufflepuff." When she didn't stop crying, he softly growled before placing a hand over Aurora's hand. "Please cease your incessant crying at once before you give me an even bigger headache," he said in a gentle voice. The response he got shocked the hell out of him. Not two seconds later, Aurora's arms engulfed his torso in a fierce hug. In fact, she had such a tight hold on him he could barely breathe. "Foolish…woman, let…go!" he gasped through his pain. His eyes then darted towards the headmaster who only stared back at him in disbelief. "Albus…"

"My dear, perhaps it would be best to release Severus. I don't believe he's leaving anytime soon," Dumbledore softly spoke with a ghost of a twinkle in his eyes. Slowly, he watched Aurora pull back from Severus before she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Of course, Headmaster," Aurora replied through a few remaining tears. She then shook her head angrily before she snarled, "Because if he does, I'll kill him myself."

"Oh yes, please do tell, Sinistra. What, pray tell, will you kill me with, a hug? Or perhaps you'll just kiss me again?" Before he could even react, Aurora's hand exploded across the side of his face. The sheer brunt and force she had used caused his head to snap back against the pillow. He instantly tasted the familiar metallic liquid as it flowed down his face. "You slapped me!"

"Yet again I am surprised by _your_ innate ability to speak so eloquently, Severus. Then again, we both know who you are, don't we?" Aurora then let her anger slip into her eyes as she glared. "After all, it's not every day a man such as yourself can screw something up as badly as you just did. I could have left you to stay forever trapped in your pathetic mind, but something in me couldn't allow that to happen. My mistake, obviously," she sneered.

"I…I do not understand. Why are you so emotional?"

"That's just the thing, Severus. You don't understand! You are so wrapped up in yourself you don't notice anything around you!" Aurora then threw her arms up into the air. "And why am I emotional? Merlin, I never would have guessed you'd be that dense. After all, you are Slytherin, aren't you?" She loudly growled as she balled her hands into fists. "I'm emotional, Severus, because I love you, you stupid heartless git! Merlin, how could I ever believe for a second that you even had a heart? You probably just chopped it up and used it in some damn potion of yours!" Her eyes immediately narrowed when she noticed the soft smirk on Severus's face. "What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing, except I am trying to figure just what my heart would have brewed exactly."

"Well, knowing you it had to have been Essence of Bastardness."

"Indeed," Snape muttered as he tried badly to hold back his laughter. After several minutes of silence that only made the urge to laugh stronger, he finally muttered, "Ah, to hell with it already." He burst out chuckling and shook his head. "Essence of Bastardness, I wonder how long it'd take to brew."

"Seeing as I'm looking at you right now, I'd guess thirty-five," Aurora coldly snapped.

"Now, now, Aurora, you cannot hate me, remember? You just finished professing your undying love to me." Snape chuckled when she punched him in the shoulder. "I assure you, Aurora. It is not a slight towards your character. You are correct, however." The second he noticed the shock on her face, he groaned. "Foolish woman, I did not mean about that damn potion. I assure you that my heart is, in fact, intact. I only meant that I should have been more observant as per your affections towards me."

"Why? So you could laugh at me?" she softly hissed.

"No. I only wish to express my apologies to being a 'stupid heartless git' towards you."

"You like me," Aurora said with a knowing grin. She had immediately noticed Severus's uncomfortable stance as he folded his arms protectively around himself.

"I do not."

"You do too."

"I…do…not," Snape said through grit teeth.

"Do too," she repeated as she imitated his stance.

"Oh, Merlin, save me from foolish women!" he muttered before he threw his arms up exasperated. "I do not like you!"

"Why are you putting so much emphasis on 'like' rather than 'not,' Severus? Do you have other feelings for me?" Aurora softly smirked as she saw the wheels spin in his head. He opened his mouth several times before he finally was able to speak.

"No! I have absolutely no feelings for you. I would rather suffer the Cruciatus than to admit that I…" His voice trailed off as he stared at Aurora with a horrified look. The colors in his face quickly drained, leaving behind a ghostly image of a troubled man.

"My, my, Severus, you're speechless. Will wonders never cease to amaze us?" Aurora asked with a smile as she touched his arm. He didn't respond, though. The horrified look remained on his face as he stared at her. "Is everything all right?" Silence greeted her. She then noticed that he had withdrawn in on himself again. "Severus, speak to me. What's wrong? Severus!" Panic filtered into her voice.

Seconds later, Snape's head snapped towards the chair Dumbledore sat in. The younger wizard stared at his mentor with familiar haunted eyes. No one else's presence registered in his mind. The next words he spoke softly echoed around the room.

"I…" Snape started to say before he drew in a calming breath. "I loved her, Albus."

"I know, Severus, and it will all be fine soon. However, we must exercise patience." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "My boy, close your eyes and rest. Tomorrow will be a better day." The horrified look slowly left the younger wizard's eyes. Slowly, Snape's chest rose and fell as he continued to breathe evenly. Mere moments later, Snape's eyes closed, and he slept.


	12. Coming to Heads in Dumbledore's Office

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating yesterday. I just totally got caught up in writing. Next chapter should be a rather long one, though. Anyways, hope you like.

**Coming to Heads in the Headmaster's Office**

Two weeks later, Albus Dumbledore somberly walked into his office. His twinkling blue eyes passed over his staff that assembled before his desk. He flashed a soft, sad smile to them as he walked to his high-backed chair behind the desk. Once he sat down, he sighed heavily and nodded slowly.

"Thank you all for coming so soon. I apologize for calling this meeting on such short notice, but I believe it is time that you are all aware of the situation." Dumbledore's voice was quiet as he spoke.

"Goodness gracious, please, Albus," Minerva pleaded from Dumbledore's right with a whisper. "No more. I cannot take anymore of your news concerning Severus."

"My dear, please trust me. It is not all bad news," Dumbledore replied as he gently placed a hand over hers. He then drew in a deep breath when he noticed Minerva's eyes harden. _Perhaps I should have said that differently,_ he chided to himself.

"Oh, no, of course it's not, Albus," Minerva hissed. "The boy's only lost all of his magic! How stupid of me to think _that's_ not bad news." Her eyes then narrowed into slits before she pointed a finger at Dumbledore. "You, Albus Dumbledore, should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Minerva," Dumbledore softly said in a warning tone with a pointed look motioned to her towards the rest of the Hogwarts staff. He softly sighed when he felt the raw energy build up around her.

"No! You will not 'Minerva' me this time, Albus Dumbledore! You have been avoiding me for three weeks just so I wouldn't do this. Now, you are going to sit there and shut up for once in your life!" Minerva then leapt to her feet and leaned over the desk towards the wizard. "That boy has had to undergo extensive therapy these past weeks because of your brainless schemes and plans, Albus. Merlin, we're lucky that Mr. Potter hasn't suffered a similar breakdown yet." Minerva's glare leveled at Albus sent a chill down the other staff members' spines. "So what is it that you have to say now to us, Albus? I mean, you called us all in here presumably to tell us more bad news concerning Severus, which I can only guess was because of something you did to him. So what did you do this time, Albus? Kill his cat?"

"I do not believe Severus owns a cat, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore coolly replied. He immediately winced when he heard a loud crash behind him followed by the sound of glass shattering. He then bravely glanced towards Minerva and met her cold, unforgiving eyes. "My dear, there was no need for that. I assure—"

"Don't even try it, Albus Dumbledore! I swear to Merlin if you even try to calm me down, I'll hex you!" More glass shattered behind Dumbledore's chair as the glass broke against the stone floor.

"I believe you," Dumbledore softly whispered. He then drew in another breath. Minerva's pent up raw energy rolled off her in waves of pure anger towards him. In fact, it was quite stifling to feel her level of uncontrolled magic. "Please, my dear, calm yourself before you do something you will regret."

"Oh no, you don't, Albus," Minerva snarled as she angrily wagged her finger at him. "You are not trying that ploy of yours on me! I am perfectly in control of my emotions right now! I do not need you trying to slither your way out of this situation." Her head then shook furiously. "Merlin, Albus, sometimes I wonder if the Sorting Hat actually sorted you into Slytherin!" A mirror somewhere off to the side of the office cracked suddenly before it exploded, sending glass towards the staff.

"MINERVA!" Pomona Sprout shrieked while she cast a quick wandless and nonverbal Protego around herself and the others. As soon as the glass hit her green shield, it transfigured into sand and gently floated to the floor. When the danger had passed seconds later, she grabbed the front of Minerva's outer robes and yelled, "Min, get a hold of yourself before you kill us all!"

"I sense a great—" Sybil Trelawney's jaunty voice proclaimed before a loud bang echoed as the large self-rotating Armillary Sphere behind Dumbledore smashed against the floor. Books then behind the staff flew out from the shelves and landed with resounding crashes.

"Perhaps it would be best if I returned another day, Headmaster," a low voice spoke from the opened entrance door to the chaotic office.

"Nonsense, my boy, today is as good as a day as any other," Dumbledore cheerfully stated as he rose to his feet. "We were only discussing a minor issue that Minerva had with me." He then glanced towards Severus. He flashed a reassuring smile towards the younger wizard before he spoke again. "Please, Severus, do come in." Dumbledore then turned towards a very shocked Minerva McGonagall. "Now, you were saying something, my dear? Please, do continue."

"But…you…Severus…you're released?" Minerva sputtered out as she glanced towards Snape. She caught his slight flinch at his words, but he curtly nodded in response. "So, you're better then?"

"I am…adjusting if that is what you are referring to, Minerva."

"I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean—" Minerva instantly stopped when his hand rose.

"Do not apologize to me, Minerva. It will not aid me in my recovery." Snape's dark eyes then glanced over the rest of the staff, who were all taking fearful peeks towards the Gryffindor witch. His eyebrow slowly rose as he glanced back at her. "You are still Minerva McGonagall, right?"

"Of course I am, Severus. Why?" Minerva felt her breathe hitch in her throat as she awaited his response. She, however, had not noticed the rest of the staff's looks.

"I am sure it is nothing, but I am unaccustomed to the headmaster's office being reduced to shambles by the deputy headmistress. I only wished to know if I was, in fact, still sane." Severus then clasped his hands behind his back as he stared at McGonagall uneasily.

"Ah," Minerva said with a wince when she took in the damage firsthand. "Well, yes, I can see how that would be rather odd to see. It's nothing, though, Severus. Like Albus said, we were only discussing an issue I had with him." She then glanced towards Dumbledore and the glare returned. "An issue that I am not finished discussing with him yet."

"I see," Severus drawled softly. "I take it then that this issue upsets you greatly enough for you to lose control of your magic? Yes, well, I am sure Potter will find that…heartwarming." The bitterness had returned to his voice as he spoke.

"It's not—" Dumbledore quickly cut Minerva off, though.

"So, I take it, my boy, you wish to head to Prince Manor then?"

"Yes, that is my intention, Headmaster. I only wished to hear an update on Order business."

"Alas, not much has changed there, my boy. Voldemort has remained rather quiet as of late."

"We can only hope then that he has decided to turn his attention elsewhere than Potter."

"Perhaps so, my boy," Dumbledore replied with a soft grin. "Is there anything else you wish?"

"Potter is well?"

"As well as one could be in his situation, my boy." The blue eyes twinkled quietly as Dumbledore narrowed his eyes on the younger wizard. He sighed when Severus nodded slowly.

"And on my situation I take it there has been no more progress made?"

"No, Filius and I are still researching, though." Dumbledore silently watched Snape's dark eyes dart towards the short Ravenclaw wizard. Seconds later, he noticed Severus's right hand unhappily latch onto his left forearm. "My boy, is your arm still giving you troubles? Perhaps Poppy can take a look?"

"It is not troubling me, Headmaster, and I do not wish to stay here any longer than I must."

"Very well, Severus, but know that you are always welcome here."

"I know, Albus," Snape softly whispered before he glanced towards his mentor. "I need time, though, before I can remain here for long periods of time."

"Then time is what you shall have, my boy."

"Thank you." Snape slowly took a deep breath. "You will keep me apprised about Potter?"

"If it is what you wish, then yes." At Severus's curt nod in acceptance, Dumbledore grinned widely. "I am proud of you, my boy."

"Yes, it is rather astonishing what one must do to hear those words from you," Snape scathingly replied. As soon as the words echoed about the room, the troubled young wizard instantly growled at himself. "I apologize, Albus. I do not mean that. Today has been a rather difficult day for me."

"I understand, my boy. Perhaps you should head to Prince Manor then?"

"That would be wise." Slowly, Snape limped towards the fireplace and gently scooped a bit of floo powder from the black dish. When he didn't hear the familiar boots following behind, he growled and whirled around in front of the fireplace towards a witch wearing a long black robe with black feathers around her neck. "Unless, of course, that is not convenient for you, Aurora," he snapped. Aurora Sinistra instantly dashed towards him before she waited patiently for him to step into the fireplace. However, this act of kindness only infuriated him more. "Honestly, Woman!" His hand then darted out of the fireplace before it latched onto her arm. He yanked her in and fiercely glared at her. "I would think even you could comprehend that you first need magic in order to use the floo network."

"Oh," Aurora whispered, staring blankly at Severus. That thought hadn't even occurred to her.

"Yet again your ability to speak astounds me, Sinistra. Perhaps now we may leave?"

"Oh, shut up, Severus. God, sometimes you're more annoying than Trelawney."

"And yet I still cannot rid myself of your presence. How…lucky for me," Snape retorted with a pained expression on his face. He gently poured the fine powder into Aurora's outstretched hand. He then softly scoffed as she stared dumbfounded at him. "Really, Aurora, must you always have that stupid look on your face when I do something nice?"

"Perhaps if you weren't such an ass all the time, I wouldn't have to look at you like that." His hand then unconsciously grabbed her free hand to hold before they traveled by floo since contact was required when flooing together.

"Oh, yes, I am an ass—" Snape started to drawl in his familiar sarcastic tone, but Aurora cut him off before he could finish his thought.

"Well, least you admit it, Severus." Aurora then threw down the floo powder, just as he opened his mouth to retort. "Prince Manor!" she shouted with a huge lop-sided grin as the powder hit the flames. The flames instantly turned into the familiar green glow, and both disappeared into the night.

"I give them a week," Pomona Sprout spoke as soon as the green flames died down. "What do you think, Rolanda?" she asked the flying instructor who stood next to her.

"Stop playing with your plants and wake up, Sprout. I say, a day at most." Rolanda Hooch then sighed. "Then again, we should come up with a plan before they return. I mean, they are Slytherins."

"I sense great danger lies ahead," Sybil said airily, seconds later.

"Yes, well, on that lovely note, I'll be leaving," Minerva spoke in an uncaring tone. "I'm not finished with you yet, Albus." She then briskly walked out of the damaged office.

"Of course not, Minerva," Dumbledore quietly muttered at the sound of the door slamming. "Not even I am that lucky. The rest of you may go." The staff silently filtered out of the office, leaving the headmaster to his thoughts. He glanced towards his phoenix, who stared back. "I have made a mess of things, haven't I, Fawkes?" The phoenix quietly trilled in response. "Yes, that's what I thought."


	13. Not So Graceful Arrival to Prince Manor

**A/N: **Sorry it's long again. Hope you enjoy and please R&R. I love hearing from all of you.

**Not So Graceful Arrival to Prince Manor**

The exact second the fireplace spit both Aurora and Severus out, he started to cough up violently the ash that had gathered in his lungs. He yanked his hand back from hers and doubled over in effort to cough up more of the ash easier. After he was sure that he didn't have a speck of ash in his lungs anymore, he glanced towards where he had last seen Aurora. However, he instantly noticed that she wasn't there anymore. His eyes narrowed before he glanced around the darkened sitting room. Seconds later, his breathing hitched slightly. Lying face down on the floor, all sprawled out, was Aurora Sinistra.

Snape fell to his knees instantly and gently turned Aurora onto her back. As soon as he saw the large bleeding gash to her forehead, he winced in sympathy. He knew she wasn't bleeding badly enough to be worried about her being in shock, but the darkening of skin around the area was slightly unnerving. He quickly glanced towards the fireplace to use the floo again but growled when he remembered his stupidity. He then ran through his list of current options, which, unfortunately, wasn't as large as it used to be. He gently slid his arms underneath Aurora's unconscious body before he picked her up into his arms. He could already hear Poppy's scathing lecture directed at him.

"Mokai," Snape commanded, seconds later. A soft _pop_ next to him made Snape sigh heavily. He glanced towards the small house elf that had snapped in. He disliked house elves. He always had, but the creatures did have their uses.

"Master Severus!" the tiny house elf dressed in pathetic looking rags exclaimed happily. "What can Mokai do for you, Master Severus?"

"Yes, well, seeing how I have a woman in my arms, what do you think I want you to do?" Snape snarled with pure sarcasm. However, the sarcasm was lost on the house elf as Mokai only grinned widely and snapped his fingers. Unfortunately, Mokai had apparated Snape with an unconscious Aurora in his arms to the very last place Snape had in mind. The large four-poster bed decorated in Slytherin colors was directly in front of Snape. The little house elf had apparated them to the master bedroom of Prince Manor. Barely maintaining any sense of emotional control, he bellowed, "MOKAI!"

"Yes, Master Severus?" The house elf replied as he popped into the bedroom.

"This was not what I had in mind!" Snape snarled at the house elf.

"Master Severus does not wish to—"

"NO! Master Severus does not wish to do that!" Snape growled immediately when the house elf's ears drooped. "Don't you dare, Mokai, or I'll make you wish you were already dead!" The house elf squeaked in surprise and stared at him with his large tear-filled violet eyes.

"But Master Severus said that he had a woman in his arms, how was Mokai supposed to know what Master meant when Master did not say?" the poor little house elf whined pathetically before he blew his nose into his rags.

"Master did not say because you apparated us before I could finish. Now, you will let me finish what I say before you apparate us. Is that understood, Mokai?"

"Yes, Master Severus," the small elf replied dejectedly.

"I must go to the Infirmary at Hogwarts. The woman in my arms is injured. Perhaps you can apparate us there this time instead of here?" Mokai didn't vocally respond this time, but he did do as Snape ordered.

"Poppy!" Snape yelled as soon as he and Aurora apparated to Hogwarts. He gently placed Aurora on the nearest cot and whirled around to grab a blue potion from the white medical cabinet.

"What in the world! Severus, what happened?" Poppy exclaimed when she noticed her patient on the small cot. She then angrily shook her head and cast several diagnostic spells on Aurora. After a few moments, she casted a simple healing charm. "Well, congratulations, Severus, you couldn't even last an hour before you managed to bring Aurora back here. I will admit that none of us could have guessed you'd manage to bring her to the Infirmary first, though."

"I assure you, Pomfrey, that this was not my intention."

"Then perhaps you can explain to me why Aurora has a severe concussion?"

"I do not know, Pomfrey."

"You've only been gone for ten minutes, Severus! Something must have happened for her to end up in this state."

"If you are insinuating that I may have struck her, then you are sorely mistaken, Pomfrey."

"Oh, perhaps you didn't strike her, but you must have done something. A grown woman does not just get a concussion, Severus!"

"Ugh, please…stop yelling," Aurora weakly said as she moaned in pain.

"Shh, my dear, it's all right," Poppy softly whispered while she handed Aurora a pain reliever potion. "You're at Hogwarts."

"Already…?"

"Yes, well, it seems Severus couldn't control himself," Poppy growled before she threw a glare towards Snape.

"What?" Aurora asked in confusion.

"Dear, you have a severe concussion brought on by some sort of head trauma. If I had to guess, I would say that a certain someone pushed you to the floor."

"I do not appreciate your insinuations, Pomfrey."

"Oh, I don't care if you do, Severus. I'm going to be speaking to the headmaster about this. Honestly, Severus, attacking a woman who only wanted to help you, you should be ashamed of yourself." Pomfrey then sighed when she noticed Aurora's disbelief.

"No…no… That's not what happened, Poppy."

"Dear, I'm afraid it is entirely plausible. With his history—"

"My history?" he bellowed as Snape glared at the medi-witch. "I have never struck a woman, Pomfrey! I don't know where you're getting this information, but you're wrong. I did not hurt her!"

"I only meant with your father's abuse, Severus."

"How dare you, Pomfrey!"

"Well, you must admit, Severus. You do have quite a temper. It is entirely plausible with your background that you may have—"

"I would not strike her, Pomfrey, nor would I strike any other woman! However, if you are so inclined to believe that I would, then perhaps I should return to my manor."

"You know as well as I do that I cannot allow that, Severus."

"Then perhaps you should cease making accusations against my character, Pomfrey!"

"Poppy, please, listen to me," Aurora pleaded desperately.

"Yes, dear, what is it?"

"Severus didn't hurt me. I know he didn't."

"Aurora, dear, I know that because of your feelings towards Severus—"

"This has nothing to do with what I feel towards him, Poppy! This has everything to do with that I know him! He would not do what you're suggesting."

"Aurora, you came here with a severe concussion with a deep laceration to the head. A hard collision with an object can only bring about the severity I saw with your concussion. My guess would be you hit the floor. Now, something had to happen for that to occur."

"It wasn't Severus, though, Poppy."

"Dear, I understand that you are trying to rationalize—"

"Rationalize…?" Aurora then quickly got to her feet and latched onto Severus's sleeve. She yanked him hard towards her as she stalked towards the fireplace.

"Where are you going? You should not even be moving in your condition."

"Yes, well, I'm not staying here, Poppy." As soon as she reached the fireplace, she held out a hand. Some floo powder instantly flew from the jar from Poppy's desk to Aurora's outstretched hand. With her hand on Severus's sleeve, she yanked him again so that he was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath against her face and his heart beating widely in his chest. "Prince Manor!" she yelled as she threw the powder. Her arms quickly encircled his torso before she gently rested her head against his chest. The green flames roared to life again, taking them far away from Hogwarts.

"You…defended me." His chest rumbled against Aurora's cheek.

"Don't sound so shocked, Severus. After all, I do love you."

"Yes, but—"

"No! There are no 'buts'." Aurora's arms tightened around Severus as she tried to draw strength from him. "I couldn't just sit by and listen to her rant like that about you. At least here, I only have to deal with you and your sarcasm." She remained holding onto him like a lifeline for a few moments before she spoke again. "Severus, do you think we could maybe make sure they don't come here? You're supposed to be resting, not having to deal with Pomfrey's idiotic ideas." He didn't reply.

"Master Severus," Mokai quietly spoke from the middle of the sitting room, moments later.

"Yes, Mokai, what is it?" Snape replied tiredly. He should have known that the house elf was listening in on their conversation. The creatures, after all, were notorious for their insatiable curiosity.

"Does Master Severus wish Mokai to close the floo then?"

"Yes, Master wishes it. Perhaps you could also strengthen the wards. We shall be the only ones permitted in, but you may also allow owls, Mokai."

"Yes, Master Severus. Do you and the Mistress require sleep, Master Severus? Should Mokai snap you and Mistress to the bedroom again?"

"No. I'll show her to her room. You have your orders already." Mokai then popped out.

"To the bedroom…again? Was I there before?" Aurora asked rather amused.

"Do not ask. It would be a much longer story than I have energy to tell. If you will," Severus calmly said as he took a step back from Aurora. He caught her hurt expression at once. "Aurora, it will not bode well for us if we attempt to walk up the stairs in an embrace. One of us is bound to be injured." His lips slowly curled upwards as she slowly nodded.

"I understand." Aurora gently brushed something off her robes before she glanced at him again. "I'm ready, Severus."

"If you are sure then, please follow me." Snape slowly headed out of the sitting room. As soon as he had stepped into the darkened hallway, the torches that lined the walls burst into flames, basking the hallway in a warm glow.

"I thought you didn't have any of your magic."

"I do not. The manor is charmed to respond to the Prince line."

"Oh, so then it—"

"Yes, it senses my presence."

"That's amazing. My parents' manor doesn't even do that."

"Yes, well, I'm sure my ancestors would be thrilled to hear that a mere parlor trick amazes you."

"You know, Severus, it wouldn't kill you to take a compliment every now and then. As much as I love hearing your sarcasm, it would be nice to hear you say thank you."

"Perhaps it would be best if we continued, Aurora. I, unlike you, would appreciate it if I was in bed before dawn."

"Oh, yes, of course, Severus," Aurora replied with a soft smile as she followed behind him. "I forgot that vampires hated the sun." She immediately grinned when she noticed him stiffen before he continued walking down the hallway.

"I assure you, Aurora, that if I was a vampire, you would be the first to know it."

"Awe, Severus. I find it so sweet that you would turn me first so that we would be together…forever." He stiffened again followed by a loud groan. Aurora quietly laughed when she caught him flexing his right hand. She knew if he had his magic, he would have cursed her on the spot. "All right, I'm finished mocking. Let's just get me to my room so we can sleep." Several moments later, she felt a warm hand on her back. She quickly glanced towards Severus, who stood next to her on the stairs. Her eyes narrowed on him, but she said nothing. However, she didn't need to because he spoke.

"You have slowed in your pace considerably. I only wish to ensure that you don't injure yourself while you walk up the staircase," Snape explained as he kept his hand on Aurora's back.

"Oh, yes, of course. That's perfectly…plausible, Severus," Aurora quietly replied with a hidden smirk. _Liar_, she thought, _that's not why you're doing this, Severus_. Her eyes then sparkled as a thought occurred to her. Her arm then slid to wrap around his back. She caught him jerk his head towards her and stiffen at her touch. "Well, you've been limping. I don't want to be responsible for you injuring yourself either. Merlin only knows what Minerva would say to me if that happened."

"As you wish," Snape replied, forcing himself to relax. Fifteen steps later, he and Aurora walked down a long corridor. Neither one had removed their hands from the other one's back. As soon as they reached the end of the hallway, Snape turned to his right and slowly opened the door. Yet again, the room burst with a warm amber glow as the fireplace in the far reaches of the room roared with life.

"Wow." Aurora then pulled her arm back from around his back and stepped into the room. "It's beautiful, Severus." Her dark eyes roamed over everything in the large bedroom. Against the wall to her right was a four-poster bed decorated with silver and blue bedding and curtains. On her left against the wall was a mahogany vanity table, which had various objects laid out on it already. Chestnut armoires were to the left and to the right of the vanity table. Facing Aurora were huge white silk-curtained doors, which she guessed led out onto a balcony. She walked further into the room, but stopped when a door to her left caught her attention. She glanced into the new room, and her mouth dropped.

Bathed in various different shades of green was her personal bathroom. A large porcelain bathtub was on one side of the room, while on the other was a shower. She quickly glanced at the toilet, but felt drawn to the thin shiny black wand that were next to green and silver ribbons on the edge of the sink. She cautiously reached out to pick the wand up, but stopped as a thought occurred to her.

"Severus, who did these rooms belong to?"

"My mother," Snape answered from the bedroom. "Why do you ask?"

"She was Slytherin?"

"Indeed, all Princes who ever attended Hogwarts were in the Slytherin house." Snape then stepped into the bathroom and glanced at her. "Why do you ask, Aurora?" Seconds later, his eyes caught the familiar wand on the edge of the sink. "My mother's wand," he quietly whispered.

"When was the last time you were here, Severus?"

"After Lily's death," Snape replied in a low voice. He then glanced towards Aurora and sighed. "I regret that I assumed Mokai had cleaned the rooms for you before, but it seems I was mistaken. I apologize." He reached to grab the wand from the sink but stopped when her hand stilled his actions.

"Don't, Severus." Aurora then sighed when he didn't reply. "There's nothing wrong with you keeping some of your mother's items as keepsakes. You don't have to throw them out because of me."

"My mother is dead. She has no need for such items anymore."

"No, but you do, Severus. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you with anything that belonged to your parents at Hogwarts."

"You have not been to my quarters, Aurora."

"Well, perhaps I should then." Aurora quietly laughed when she noticed Severus's outraged look. "I know you hate the past, but don't do this, Severus. Don't close yourself off from your past."

"You wish me to keep this then?"

"Yes, I do. You forget that I too went to Hogwarts with you, Severus. We were in the same house. Not many can say that they saw you lose control of your emotions, but I can. I was with you that day in the common room when you learned of your mother's death, Severus. I watched you attack a fellow Slytherin. Merlin, I saw you nearly kill him because of what he said about her."

"And yet you still carry feelings for me."

"We're not the same people we were when we were second years, Severus. We've grown up."

"Perhaps some more than others, Aurora," Severus quipped.

"Yes, well, not all of us chose to follow the dark side." Aurora then turned and walked back into the bedroom, leaving Severus behind. "Perhaps we should go to bed, though. We're both exhausted."

"As you wish," Snape replied, seconds later. His head bowed towards her slightly. "I do not believe you shall have any more surprises tonight." Limping faintly, he walked to the opened doorway that led to the hallway. When he reached the entryway, he turned back and said, "Good night, Aurora."

"You too, Severus," Aurora replied with a soft smile as she stood at the foot of her bed. When he did not attempt to leave, her dark eyes stared into his. She finally opened her mouth to speak after the silence started to get to her, but he replied before she could.

"If you require anything, you may ask Mokai. He will be more than happy to assist you."

"I understand. If I do not wish to speak with Mokai, though…" She let her voice trail off.

"Then you may speak with me. My rooms are across from yours. However, I do feel inclined to remind you that you will be entering at your own risk. I need not remind you about the last time you woke me." His eyes showed amusement, but his voice spoke firmly.

"Fair enough," Aurora replied with a forced laugh. Again, Severus did not attempt to move from his spot in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed on his stance. "Is there something else?"

"Will 7 be all right for breakfast?"

"Um…sure," Aurora answered rather puzzled. "Severus, is everything all right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it then. Severus, I thought you were tired. So, why are you standing in my doorway when we both agreed to turn in for the night?"

"I apologize." Snape then whirled around and slowly limped across the hallway into his room before she could even say a word. His door quietly closed behind him. He walked over to the Slytherin-decorated bed and sat down on its edge. His head fell into his hands. The door quietly clicked open.

"Severus, what's wrong?"

"I do not know," he quickly replied as he glanced towards Aurora. He caught her look of disbelief instantly. Snape then sighed and held his head up high. His eyes locked with hers. "I…" His throat closed unexpectedly before he swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I do not want to be alone tonight," he admitted in a soft whisper. His head then hung dejectedly. He watched her bare feet slowly come into his line of sight, a few seconds later. Gradually, he held his head up again. Somehow, in the few seconds he had left her rooms, she had changed into a long emerald nightgown.

"What do you know? I don't want to be alone either." Aurora flashed a soft smile towards him. "You know, you could have asked me, Severus."

"I did not want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"That's my job, remember? I'm the woman madly in love with you. Anyways, I don't blame you for wanting someone with tonight. This manor is beautiful by all means, but it has a sort of creepy atmosphere to it." Aurora laughed when his eyebrow rose. "I'll stay with you, Severus."

Walking towards a silver and green sofa against the far wall, Aurora sat down and pulled up a blanket from her feet. Settling herself in, she turned towards his bed. His dark eyes met hers.

"Don't concern yourself about me. I'll be fine. This sofa really is comfortable, Severus." Aurora, however, watched him slowly shake his head before he limped into his bathroom. The door quietly closed behind him, cutting off the light from the room. "If only there was something I could do for you, Severus." Her eyes closed at the sound of running water. A few seconds later, sleep enveloped her.

A half-hour later, Snape emerged from the bathroom with damp, stringy black hair. After his shower, he had changed into a pair of black sweatpants and black t-shirt. Taking a quick look at Aurora, he rolled his eyes when he noticed the blanket on the floor as she continued to sleep carefree. He silently limped towards her before he slowly bent down to retrieve the forgotten blanket. His back immediately protested to the movement, which made him grimace at the dull pain. He knew he should consider himself lucky to be able to walk after his attack, but the pain left behind was getting rather tiresome.

Snape leaned gingerly over her and silently placed the blanket over Aurora's sleeping form. However, right as he was about to walk away, he noticed her shiver slightly. Living in the dungeons at Hogwarts almost all his life had helped him become used to the feeling of the cool air against his skin. Unfortunately, he knew Aurora was rather accustomed to much warmer climates. Sighing softly, he gently slid his arms underneath her body and picked her up. He felt her stir slightly in his arms, but she quickly fell back asleep, much to his satisfaction. He lightly set her down into the large bed and pulled up the warm covers. She immediately turned away from him, which made him softly laugh.

"Good night, Aurora." Snape then walked over to the recently vacated sofa and sat down. He stared at the sleeping form in his bed for a few minutes before he shook his head angrily. "No…no, I love Lily." He then drew in a calming breath as his body shook with pent-up emotions. "I love Lily," he repeated a bit stronger, "Not Aurora." He harshly swallowed as the pit in his stomach enlarged. "I love…I love Lily…Lily, not…Lily." He could feel himself pant now as he repeated himself.

_That's right, Severus. Keep repeating it. Maybe you'll start to believe your own lies_, a voice in his mind mocked. He growled flopping back on the sofa as the voice chuckled. Soon, he, too, fell asleep.


	14. Start to a Very Bad Day

**Start to a Very Bad Day**

A warm feeling cloaked Aurora as she slowly woke up from her dream. It was the same dream she had been having ever since the day she had admitted to Severus that she loved him. A satisfied smile graced her lips. Her teeth then raked against her bottom lip before she sighed, "Severus."

"Is downstairs currently, but perhaps he should be upstairs to see this sort of reaction from you," an amused voice spoke from somewhere in the room.

The color instantly drained from Aurora's face before she shot up out of bed. She glanced wildly about the room to see who had spoken, but she didn't see anyone. Her mouth opened slightly to speak, but her heart was fluttering too fast for her to think of coherent sentences. She then caught a movement on the wall. Her heart stopped instantly.

"Who…who are you?" Aurora managed to sputter out while she wrapped the bed sheets tighter around her body.

"The mother of the man whose name you've been moaning for the past hour," a dark-haired pale woman replied from a picture frame that was across the room from Aurora.

"You're…you're Severus's mother?"

"I believe that is what I said, Dear," the woman in the portrait drawled.

"But…you're dead."

"Yes, a point I'm very much aware of, but thank you. I do need more people stating the obvious in my life." Severus's mother then folded her arms across her black robes as she stared at Aurora. Her eyebrow rose in the familiar Snape-like manner.

"He has a portrait of you," Aurora said more to herself than to Severus's mother.

"Yes, and I'm a talking portrait too," the woman ridiculed.

"Oh shut up. That's much cuter when your son mocks me than you."

"Indeed, well, perhaps I should call him up here then."

"NO! Oh god, no, please don't. I'm sorry." Aurora then groaned softly before she hung her head. "I could just die right now."

"Before or after you realize that you are in my son's bed?"

"What?" The color drained from Aurora's face again. She then glanced down at herself and whimpered softly. Both sides of the bed appeared to have had someone sleep on it. Her eyes closed. "Oh god…oh…oh…you stupid woman…," she chastised herself.

"Yes, well, perhaps you should go downstairs and apologize to him for your stupidity last night?" The dark onyx eyes sparkled from the portrait.

Aurora didn't need to hear it twice. She flew from the bed and out of the bedroom into the hallway. She raced down the hallway towards the staircase before she took the steps two at a time. Soft clinking sounds to her right made her dart into that room first. After bursting into the room, she sighed as her eyes noticed Severus sitting at the island in the kitchen with a coffee in one hand and the Daily Prophet in the other.

"Oh, Merlin, Severus, I'm so sorry," Aurora cried out as she briskly walked towards him. She watched his head snap towards her with a confused look in his eyes. "I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me. I promise you. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Calm yourself, Sinistra. Everything's fine," Snape replied as he calmly took a sip of his coffee.

"No, it's not, Severus. I didn't mean to end up in bed with you last night."

Snape immediately choked on his coffee when he heard Aurora's words. His eyes flashed towards her with sheer shock. He started to hit his chest repeatedly to clear his airway again. It took a few seconds, but finally he was able to breathe again.

"WHAT!" he yelled towards Aurora. "What are you talking about?"

"I woke up this morning in your bed, Severus."

"Yes, I realize that, but what are you talking about? I slept on the sofa. We were not in bed together." Snape then watched something dawn on Aurora. "What is it?"

"Oh, your mother is just plain evil."

"What?" Aurora's reply was not what Snape had expected to hear.

"She woke me up this morning after…um…well, never mind that," Aurora said with a slight blush. "The important thing is that she woke me up this morning from her portrait claiming that I had slept with you." She then glanced towards Severus to see his reaction. She, however, saw none.

"Indeed, perhaps you misunderstood her, Aurora?"

"Oh, no, I'm pretty sure I understood her clearly. She wanted me to come down here and make a complete idiot of myself."

"Then I must apologize, Aurora. She does not usually make it a habit to come into my bedroom, so I did not think anything of it this morning. I see I was mistaken, though."

"Yes, well, it's not every day you have a woman in your bed, Severus," an amused voice spoke from a picture frame behind him.

"Mother, how wonderful for you to grace us with your presence again," Snape replied in his familiar mocking tone. He didn't even bother to turn around. "I would introduce you both, but it seems you've already met." He then turned his attention back to the paper. The morning was already beginning to look rather horrible, and it wasn't even 8:30 yet. "Merlin, help me," he softly muttered before he took another drink of the warm liquid.

"So, then last night, we switched beds?" Aurora quietly asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You became cold, so I thought it would be wise if you slept in my bed rather than the sofa."

"Oh, well, that was nice of you."

"I only did so because I do not have any pepper-up potions in the manor. If you become sick, then you will force me into taking care of you. It had nothing to do with me being nice."

"I understand. My apologies, Severus," Aurora replied softly. "I didn't mean anything by it." She watched him wave her apology off, though. Slowly, she took a seat across from him.

"Mokai," Snape snapped out the second he heard Aurora sit down. He, however, didn't lower the newspaper from his face. He really didn't want to have to face Aurora so early yet. The small little house elf popped in beside him in its familiar rags. "Perhaps now would be an adequate time for breakfast, Mokai?"

"Yes, Master Severus," Mokai squeaked cheerfully. His violet eyes then glanced towards Aurora, who sat at the far end. "And what does Mistress require from Mokai?"

"It doesn't matter, Mokai. I'll eat just about anything."

"I would not say that to him if I were you," Snape softly spoke from behind the paper.

"And why is that, Severus?" The paper finally came down, and his dark eyes glanced over the folded down newspaper towards Aurora.

"Because he is known to take things literally," Snape replied. "You may be saying it only to please me, but he may take your words to mean something from the garbage. It has been known to happen before with him." The newspaper then propped back up, creating the barrier again.

"Fine, I'll have bacon and eggs, Mokai."

"Yes, Mistress," Mokai happily said before he snapped his fingers. Two plates appeared in front of Aurora and Snape. "Does Mistress or Master Severus require anything else from Mokai?"

"No," Snape gruffly replied as he continued to read.

"Um…actually, yes, I do, Mokai," Aurora spoke up before the little house elf snapped away again. "Could you perhaps go to Windsor this morning? I mistakenly sent my trunk to my parents' manor. My house elf should be able to help you locate it. In fact, could you also have him return with you? I really don't want him to be left there all summer." She instantly heard the soft snort from behind the paper. "Yes, well, unlike some people, I actually care about my house elves."

"Of course Mokai will do as Mistress requires. Mokai is more than happy to serve Mistress Snape," the house elf merrily exclaimed as his violet eyes lit up with wonder. The elf's words immediately sent Snape into another coughing fit.

"She is not my wife, Mokai," Snape growled when he finally calmed himself down again.

"Forgive Mokai, Master Severus. Mokai does not understand. Master Severus said this morning that he loves Mistress."

"Master said no such thing, Mokai," Snape snarled as he glared at the house elf. If only, if only he had his magic, then he could shut that house elf up before it said anything else.

"Master Severus did too say such thing, Master Severus. Mokai heard Master say it this morning when Master came out of his rooms."

"Master did not say anything like that, Mokai. You misheard me."

"No, Master Severus, Mokai did not. Master Severus muttered to himself repeatedly that Master loved Mistress Lily."

"She is not Lily, Mokai," Snape quietly spoke. He didn't dare to look at Aurora now. He knew exactly what she looked like.

"Mokai knows that Mistress Snape is not Mistress Lily. Mokai only means that Master Severus repeats himself in order to convince himself. Mokai knows the truth, though. Master Severus loves Mistress Aurora, so Mistress will soon be Mistress Snape."

"Mokai is wrong."

"No, Master Severus is wrong for not following his heart," the brave little house elf squeaked.

"Master Severus is wishing he had his magic right now so that he could hurt a certain house elf," Snape muttered quietly as he glanced towards the small elf.

"Master Severus is a good master, though. He will not hurt Mokai."

"Are you sure, Mokai? Perhaps Master is not happy to hear a certain house elf squealing his every word to everyone in the house?" Snape instantly smirked when he watched the violet eyes widen in horror. "Would you like to try again, Mokai?"

"Mokai's sorry, Master. Mokai not mean anything by Mokai's words."

"Indeed," Snape replied before he glanced back at the Daily Prophet. Not much was really catching his attention in the Prophet's daily drivel, but he did not feel inclined to speak with Aurora or Mokai anymore. His mind continuously replayed the previous night's events, which only made him more uneasy than usual around Aurora. He didn't like her. He didn't care what anyone thought. He did not like Aurora Sinistra. Mokai was wrong. Albus was wrong. That infuriating Mind Healer Michael was wrong. There was only one woman he loved and would ever love, and that was Lily Evans. _Then why do I keep acting as if I do like Sinistra?_

**A/N: **Well, what did you think? Should I continue or not?


	15. Sparks of Devastation

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for either reading/reviewing. I was rather unsure what people were thinking about where I was going. Anyways, enough rambling from me. Here's the next chapter. Please R&R, and I'll try to update again sometime later today.

**Sparks of Devastation**

"So…" Aurora quietly spoke still sitting across from Severus, a few minutes later. Her head bent down so that she was not looking at him as she spoke. "What are our plans for today?"

"Seeing how I still am without my magic, I would be inclined to think…nothing."

"Well, maybe if you tried it, Severus," Aurora suggested as she slowly brought her head up. "I know that I haven't seen you hold your wand in awhile."

"What is the point when I know that it will not work?"

"It doesn't hurt to try, though." Aurora then sighed. "Weren't you told that this was only a temporary loss of your magic? Maybe today will be the day you get your magic back, Severus." She heard his loud scoff immediately. "Fine, what's your plan then, Severus, to sit there and mope all summer long? Oh yes, that'll work wonders," she snapped.

Snape slammed his hand down onto the marble kitchen island's countertop immediately after Aurora spoke. His eyes flashed with anger as he glared. However, she held her stance with him with her own glare. Seconds later, he shook his head furiously before he leapt up from his chair and stormed out of the kitchen. He couldn't stand to be in the room with her for another second.

Not so soon afterwards, his bedroom door slammed shut after Snape stalked in. His right hand flexed manically as he paced angrily around the room. He could not believe Aurora. She had no right to bring that up. His magic was everything to him. Of course, he had tried to use his magic. However, every attempt he made only resulted in failure.

Slamming his long black sleeves up, Snape caught his left forearm out of the corner of his eye. The stain on his soul branded onto his forearm was gone. Another change in his life forced upon him by another. The dark magic no longer poisoned him. No more was he a slave to a monster. He was finally free from the bonds he naively took as a sixth-year to ensure that no one ever questioned his strength again. However, the stain's removal didn't help anything. Lily…his Lily was still dead. His eyes closed, and he hung his head somberly.

"She is right, though, Severus. It does not do you any good if you do not try."

"I am a Slytherin, Mother. I know this," Snape growled back towards his mother's portrait on the wall. He then glanced towards her and caught her unforgiving black eyes on him.

"Then you must be mistaken. No respectable Slytherin would dare to be cross with his own mother. For we are not Gryffindors, are we, Severus?" Eileen Prince replied in a deathly low voice.

"We are not."

"You will try again then?"

"It will do no good, Mother. My magic is gone."

"Then you are no son of mine," Eileen spoke before she disappeared from her portrait.

Snape snarled before he stalked towards his end table, seconds later. It was absurd. He had tried first-year magic, and nothing had happened. He yanked open the mahogany drawer and snatched out his long, thin ebony wand. He focused all of his energy before he pointed his wand at a vase.

"_**Diffindo!**_" he shouted as he cast the spell. However, the vase remained intact, standing valiantly on top of the desk as if to taunt him. Another failure added upon the others. His wand soon flew across the room out of pure hatred. Flicking his left hand distractedly, he heard glass break, seconds later. His head whipped towards the sound, just as the far window shattered into a million jagged edges. His eyes narrowed on the tinkling sounds of the sparkling glass while it landed on the floor.

Again, Snape flicked his left hand, but this time he directed it towards his bedroom door. Sure enough, the door exploded in a similar matter to a bomb blowing up. He felt his lips curl upwards at the sight. He then tried his right hand. However, he first tightly curled his right hand into a fist before he released it seconds later and thrust the open palm towards the far wall. This time, he watched a ball of energy from his hand be discharged before the energy slammed hard against the wall. The force of the impact violently rattled the manor, but it had a profound impact on him. His magic had returned.

"Severus!" Aurora exclaimed as she burst into the room with her wand drawn, moments later. "What in Merlin's name were you doing in here? It looks like you fought Voldemort."

"My magic returned," Snape simply stated before he glanced down at his hands.

"Honestly?" she replied before she glanced around the room. "Wow. That was not what I was expecting would happen once your magic came back." She then turned her attention back on Severus. "Well, how do you feel right now?" She immediately smirked when his eyebrow rose. "I just mean, do you feel any different?"

"I do not."

"Fine, you know what, Severus? I'm just going to say it. It's rather odd that when your magic returns, you immediately end up doing very powerful magic."

"And you believe that I would not have the potential to do this sort of magic?"

"No, I'm just saying that if I were you, I'd—"

"Then we must thank Merlin that you are not," Snape interrupted.

"Keep diverting the conversation, Severus, and Voldemort won't be the only person who has cast the Cruciatus on you," Aurora softly warned as she pointed her wand at him. His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. However, she noticed his wand hand had repeatedly clenched and unclenched as he stared at her. "If you want to hex me, just get it over with already so I can cast my shield."

"How very arrogant of you," Snape drawled.

"Oh, I'll take my chances against you, Severus. I know the stars are in my favor right now."

"Indeed, well, perhaps you would like to make a small wager, Sinistra?"

"Fine," Aurora snapped. "If I beat you, you have to take me out on a real date."

"And if I win?"

"I'll go to my parents' manor for the rest of the summer, and you won't see me until next term."

"The headmaster will not allow that."

"Perhaps not, but he's not here. Is he, Severus?"

"You will tell him what then?"

"That you're perfectly fine, and all is well."

"But you will not be with me, though. You truly expect the greatest wizard in the world to believe such a fabrication?"

"Yes, I do. The headmaster's been concentrating on other things these past months. As long as I continue to report that you're fine, you have nothing to worry about, Severus. Albus won't suspect anything because who would have guessed I'd let you stay here alone? Merlin, I would have thought you would have jumped right on this offer. You wouldn't have to deal with my idiosyncrasies anymore."

"However, I have no intention of returning to St. Mungo's either."

"Then don't be stupid." Aurora then ran her fingers through her hair. "Merlin, Severus, this is what you want. Why argue with me when I'm giving you a chance to have your perfect summer?"

"Very well," Snape sighed. "I presume then that you wish for us to duel?"

"No. I want you to disarm me. It's a simple spell, so you should have no issues with it."

"As you wish, Aurora," Snape conceded before he slightly inclined his head towards her.

Snape then walked with a slight limp towards his ebony wand, which shone softly in the sunlight. Picking it up, he quickly whirled around with his wand raised above his head and left arm stretched out with his palm down. The movement felt so natural to him. In turn, Aurora followed suit and elegantly moved into her familiar defensive stance.

"_**Expelliarmus!**_" he shouted as he gracefully stepped forward in order to put all of his power behind his spell while at the same time he swung his arm down with a slashing movement directed at Aurora. Nothing happened, however. His good spirits instantly fell. He was so close…so close in finally being alone again…so close in being far away from her…so close in not having to deal with his uncertain feelings concerning the witch…so…damn…close…

"Try it again, Severus. We'll count this time for real."

"I do not need your pity, Sinistra," Snape growled.

"Trust me. It's not pity I'm feeling right now. Now, shut up and try again," Aurora barked back at him. Her eyes were ablaze with fire as she glared at him. She could not believe him. She was giving him a second chance, and he was complaining about it? _Honestly, and you think we're the idiots._

At the sound of Aurora's harsh rebuke, Snape threw his wand again. The worthless stick ricocheted against the wall and rolled underneath the bed, which he had no care in the world that it had disappeared for it definitely was not helping him. He then clenched and unclenched his wand hand furiously before he glanced at the dark-haired witch. She slowly nodded, signaling that she was ready. He swallowed harshly as a voice in his head, that unsurprisingly sounded similar to his Muggle father's voice, mocked him. The voice whispered how he would fail, just like always.

"Come on, Snape. Prove me wrong," Aurora loudly exclaimed. "Otherwise, they win."

A warm feeling then flowed throughout Snape's body. He could feel his magic as it built up in strength. It was going to work this time. He knew it. He felt it. The spell would work this time. This time he would prove himself. He couldn't hold back his slight smile before he stepped forward and thrust his palm towards Aurora. _I win_, he thought contently as he cast the spell wandless and nonverbally.

Just as Snape knew it would, the spell hit Aurora. The sheer force he had put behind the spell was enough to push her into the wall behind her. Sure enough, the thin silver wand slipped from her hands and fell silently to the floor.

However, not so soon afterwards, Aurora joined her wand as she fell to her knees. Her dark eyes stared horrified into Severus's, whose own eyes stared back in a similar manner. Her pale hands then slammed against her chest. She couldn't breathe. Dark crimson streams flowed out of her before she fell facedown onto the hard wooden floor.

"No…no…I cast…not…" Snape then rushed to her side and gently turned Aurora over onto her back. However, this act confirmed his suspicions immediately. He could not deny the evidence. It was his spell. The same spell he created for enemies, his trademark spell, Sectumsempra. His hands covered hers instantly, and he bent his head. He whispered the singsong counter curse as the crimson blood stained his hands. He felt himself trembling as he stumbled through the counter curse. "Please…work. I need this to work," he whispered. The familiar warm feeling of his magic flowed through him again. He watched as the deep wounds slowly healed underneath his skillful hands. However, the longer he continued to heal her, the blurrier his vision became. He knew then that was only one thing to do. "Mo…Mokai," he rasped, moments later. He heard, rather than saw, the small house elf apparate in. "Albus…get…Albus." The darkness quickly enveloped him, and he passed out.


	16. Back Again

**A/N: **As promised. Here you go.

**Back Again**

"You know, Severus, for not being a Gryffindor, you are acting like one," a soft voice spoke in the dark, dreary mist somewhere in front of him as he became aware of his dream-like state.

"Lady Atal," Snape replied automatically as the white-robed Elder stepped out of the black mist. The Elder only bowed her head in acceptance of his words. "You are interfering again."

"Indeed I am." Lady Atal then flashed a soft smile towards Snape. "I am allowed this time, though. You see, we are rather disappointed in you as of late, Severus."

"Then I apologize, Lady Atal," Snape responded in his familiar mocking tone.

"There is no need for your sarcasm. The only reason I say this is not due to what occurred with Aurora. We are disappointed in you because you are fighting us. We have done nothing to warrant your attitude towards us. There is a reason behind all of this, Severus. However, you must exercise patience. The road you traveled had not been easy, but we shall help you to reclaim your way again."

"And if I do not wish to be guided onto another path?"

"Then you will not like what occurs in your world."

"Threatening me will have no effect upon me, Elder."

"Nor will it have any effect on me, Child." Lady Atal immediately noticed Snape stiffen at her words. "You still believe that had I intervened you would be with Lily. It cannot be, Severus."

"You are an Elder, though, Lady Atal. Surely you can do anything if you put your mind to it."

"But I am not, Severus. The Lily Evens you knew and loved died. I, nor the others, can return her to you. It is how it must be. I am sorry, but I cannot change that."

"No, no, of course you can't, Elder. Instead, you are too busy trying to push me towards Aurora." His voice was full of bitterness.

"I see that you will not listen to reason."

"What you have said is not reason, Elder. It is an excuse."

"I wonder, Severus. What was your excuse for calling her a 'Mudblood'?"

"You have no right to ask that!"

"Indeed I do not, but is it not the same thing? You continue to believe that Lily Evans was yours. She may have been for a time, but for some reason or another, you pushed her away. You called her that name, not I…and most certainly not James Potter. Yet, she chose him in the end, Severus. However, I do not believe all the blame rests with you calling her that. There is more to the story than you have heard."

"Enough! Tell me, Elder. Tell me what I should have done differently. Tell me how I could have been with her. Tell me. How could I have changed it to be the way it should have been?"

"It _is_ how it is supposed to be, though. Lily Evans was destined to die. You could not have changed that, Severus. She had to die in order for Harry to succeed, Severus."

"No! Another boy could have been the damn savior of the Wizarding world. It did not have to be Lily's son. She did not have to die because of him."

"It did have to be her son, though, Severus. However, I understand your grief and words. Nevertheless, you do not understand what she did in order to help him survive."

"You are suggesting that she knew?"

"Yes." Lady Atal then glanced down at Snape's left forearm. "However, her death was not only to protect Harry's life. She could not allow herself peace without knowing that you would be safe. She knew you would protect Harry as you have done."

"She always had more faith in me than I had for myself."

"Indeed, but you need not be upset over it, Severus. She knew there was still good in you."

"Like her son naïvely continues to believe," Snape quietly muttered.

"Perhaps, but they are still correct nonetheless. There is good in you."

"I believe you will find that Aurora disagrees with you."

"I do not believe she would."

"Then she is a fool, Elder. My spell was the one that injured her. My magic allowed me to cast that spell on her. It will be my magic that kills her."

"Do not consider her dead yet, Severus."

"Why? I cannot save her, Elder. I could not even save Lily."

"Lily's death was out of your hands. Aurora's death is not, Severus." Lady Atal then narrowed her deep cerulean eyes on him. She could sense the wizard's frustration and anger.

_Atal, it shall not help us if he continues to dwell on his past,_ another of the Elder's spoke in her mind. _Show him. Allow the Shadow Walker to view his wish. We permit this interference._

Lady Atal immediately sighed softly. She had not wanted to grant Snape his wish. She knew it would only be more detrimental in the end. However, she could sense the younger wizard's unshed grief. Opening her mouth slightly, she said, "Perhaps I should reconsider your initial request of us, Severus. While I do not agree with your wish, I understand your need to know. I grant your request." She noticed his confusion at once, which was the way she wanted it. "You must know, though, that whatever you see and experience is what you would have experienced if things had been different. There are no alterations to the timeline, so there will be no need for your anger." She sighed again. "Go, my child. Be with the one you love."

Snape felt the familiar warmth as it passed over him. He closed his eyes at the bright white light that parted the black mist. Sounds slowly filtered into his ears. A woman laughing caught his attention immediately. His eyes snapped open while his head whipped towards where Lady Atal had stood. He felt his breathing slow down to mere minimal levels, seconds later. It couldn't be, but it was.

Lily…_his_ Lily stood there in front of him in a gorgeous flowing crimson robe. A small child, no more than a year old, was in the beautiful redhead's arms. She was laughing softly as she and the child were staring at him. Love was definitely in both of their eyes. The dark mist then retracted more, and the surroundings melded into the library at Prince Manor.

"It's about time you came home, Severus," Lily teased before she walked with the child towards him. "I was beginning to think I'd have to fire call Albus, so he'd send you home. We've been waiting here for you for what seemed to be a lifetime. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" She didn't get a response from him, though. He only stared at her. "You know, Sev, in some cultures when the husband doesn't come home on time, his wife then is allowed to leave him." That got an immediately response. His arms flew around her waist before he tightly embraced her. "Welcome home, Severus."

**A/N: **Well, what did you think? Please R&R. Chapter 17 will be called "The Wife He Never Had".


	17. The Wife He Never Had

**The Wife He Never Had**

Fifteen minutes after putting their son to bed, Snape sighed contently with Lily curled up beside him as they sat together on the couch. He couldn't believe it was possible. He was holding Lily…his Lily as if nothing had happened to her. She felt so alive in his arms.

"So, are you going to talk to me tonight? Or are you just going to be your regular happy self, Sev?" Lily's angelic voice spoke.

"I will say whatever you wish me to," Snape coolly replied.

"Oh, really, Sev?" she teased while she lightly poked a finger in his chest. "All right then. Say 'Gryffindors are the best'." Her laughter rang out when he grimaced. Her bright emerald eyes sparkled in pure amusement and love towards him. Folding her arms across her chest in anticipation, she stared up into his dark eyes.

"Very well," Snape muttered when he caught Lily's look. "Gryffindors…" He then swallowed harshly at the bile that had collected in the back of his throat. "Gryffindors are the…" His grimace deepened. It felt rather stupid to him that he couldn't even say the ridiculous phrase. Drawing in a deep breath, he tried again. This time, though, he continued to recite in his head that he was doing this for Lily. "Gryffindors are the…best."

"See, Sev, you can too say it. Well, how do you feel?"

"Disgusted," he mumbled with an amused look on his face as he tightened his hold on Lily.

"You would think that you'd be over this Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry thing. After all, you did marry a Gryffindor. Isn't it also a mortal sin for a Slytherin to marry a Muggleborn, Severus?"

"I do not care what anyone else thinks."

"I know, but still, Sev. I mean, I can clearly say that Slytherins are amazing without having to act as if I'm dying. Well, you are at least amazing," she added when his dark eyes narrowed on her. "Okay, but enough of that. So, what did Albus say at the meeting tonight?"

Snape's mind immediately started to spin lies he could tell. However, when his onyx eyes met emerald, he sighed heavily. He never could lie around Lily. There was just something in her lovely eyes, innocence, he supposed.

"I do not remember."

"What do you mean, Sev? You were at that meeting for hours. What do you mean 'you don't remember'?" Her eyes then narrowed into slits before she leapt up out of his arms. Her red-hair flailed wildly around her. "He's sending you another mission, isn't he?" She shook her head furiously as she pointed her finger at him. "I thought you understood me the last time he did this to you. I don't want you anywhere near that monster." Lily then sat back down on the couch, but further away from him. "God, Sev, I thought we understood each other when we got married. We both said we wouldn't put ourselves in danger." When he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off. "Yes, well, I'm sure you think you aren't in any danger, but you're not invincible, Severus. I don't want to lose you."

"You will not," Snape passionately said as his hand gently latched onto hers. "I will not ever willingly leave you, Lily."

"Then why are you doing this then?"

"I am not 'doing' anything, Lily. I apologize for making you worry, but I truly do not remember going to a meeting."

"Fine, continue to spout your lies to me, Severus."

"I am not lying to you, Lily."

"YES, you are! I know you are. You're not the only one who has contact with the Order, Severus." His eyes narrowed. "I spoke with Remus."

"The wolf?" he croaked as his eyes darkened. "You should not be anywhere near that—"

"He's my friend, Severus. I understand that you don't like me being friends with Remus, but he's my friend. I would never forbid you from seeing Albus, so don't try to do that to me concerning Remus. I know what he is, but he would never hurt me, Severus. There is no reason for you to get this upset."

"No reason? Perhaps you have forgotten—"

"I have not, but that was not Remus's fault. Now quit avoiding the subject and tell me the truth."

Before Snape could respond, though, the fireplace roared to life with green flames. His head instantly snapped towards it, just as Albus Dumbledore calmly walked out of it. The usually twinkling blue eyes of the old wizard were now solemn as he glanced at both of them.

"Severus, Lily, I apologize for the intrusion, but as you know, Severus, time is of the essence," Dumbledore briskly stated. He then sighed heavily. "My dear, there is no need to be so concerned," he said towards Lily. "I give you my Wizard's Oath that I will bring Severus back."

"No, Headmaster, I cannot leave," Snape unexpectedly said. He instantly caught his mentor's surprise. "Now is not a good time. Please, we can do this another time. I am sure—"

"There is no more time, Severus. You know this. Now, please… I understand your fears, but they are unwarranted. We will succeed," Dumbledore confidently affirmed.

"And if we do not, then what will happen? I will not lose her a second time, Albus."

"Severus, you haven't lost me a first time." Lily then glanced towards Dumbledore, who also wore a strange look as they both stared at him. "Maybe you should go lay down."

"I am fine."

"You will forgive me, Severus, but I agree with your wife." Dumbledore then sighed heavily before he took off his half-mooned spectacles and rubbed the lenses on his white robes. Seconds later, he glanced at Snape, who stared back at him with a blank expression. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "Severus, I have noticed that you have been calling me Headmaster since I arrived. Forgive me, but it is rather peculiar that you would call me that. Perhaps you could explain to me?"

"You are the headmaster at Hogwarts, are you not?" Snape replied in his mocking tone.

"I am, but I do not see why this would matter to you, Severus."

"You do not see why it matters, Albus?" Snape croaked. "I would think that who you employed at your school would constitute a rather large reason to why it would matter."

"I apologize, Severus, but I do not understand. You do not work at Hogwarts. You turned my offer down when I asked you so that you could stay here with Lily and your son."

"I did _what_? You must be mistaken."

"I am not, Severus." Dumbledore then glanced towards Lily before he glanced back to Snape. "I apologize, but we cannot delay any further. If it were any other person, I would ask another, Lily. Be as it may, only you can do this level of magic, Severus. It is oddly beyond my level."

"I do not understand, Albus. You are magically stronger than I am."

"Don't you remember, Severus?" Lily softly asked. "After we completed the ritual, your magic increased. Just as we wanted it to," she explained.

"I apologize, Lily, but we must go now. We will not have another shot to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore then walked towards Snape. "You must do this, Severus. There is no other way. I am quite sure that no harm will come to you. However, we must go now so that no more people have to die."

Snape closed his eyes, though. He didn't want to leave Lily, but Dumbledore was right in whatever he was saying. If he truly was the only person who could defeat Voldemort, then it was up to him to finish it. Every second that the Dark Lord was alive meant another second that could make Snape lose Lily again. However, Albus had to be mistaken in his theory. Gryffindor's Golden Boy Harry Potter was the one to vanquish the Dark Lord, not former Death Eater Severus Snape. His marrying Lily surely couldn't have changed the past this much.

"Very well, Head—Albus," Snape replied.

"Fine, go, Severus," Lily angrily snarled as she leapt up from the couch and stormed towards the fireplace. She made sure that she had turned away from him so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself to stifle her emotions.

"As you wish," Snape solemnly spoke. He had screwed up his second chance…again. He then drew in a deep breath and tried to diffuse the situation. "But know that I am doing this for you, Lily." That got a response, but not the one he wanted. Lily immediately whirled around and gave him a fierce glare. He had seen that look once before on her face. It was a face he hated seeing.

"No, you aren't. If you really were doing this for me, you wouldn't be leaving then."

"We will speak of this later when I return." Snape then walked towards the fireplace before he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am sorry, Lily, but I cannot lose you to him…not again. Promise me you will stay here?"

"Unlike you, I think of our son," Lily snapped before she wrenched herself out of his arms.

Snape watched Lily briskly storm from the room, seconds later. He closed his eyes. He would make this right, but first he had an appointment with a certain monster that he needed to slay. He drew in another deep breath and glanced towards Dumbledore.

"This is the last time I do something for you, old man." Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes hardened at once, but the older wizard said nothing. Apparating directly to another familiar manor, one that belonged to one Tom Marvolo Riddle, Snape instantly drew his wand. He noticed Dumbledore do the same next to him.

"Ah, if it isn't the blood traitor himself," a long blond-haired man sneered as he walked towards Dumbledore and Snape. "You really believe that you can defeat the Dark Lord? You're more stupid than we gave you credit for, Snape." The blonde's grey eyes then danced over to Dumbledore. "And you brought the old coot too? Well, this should be interesting then."

"Now, now, Lucius," a soft voice drawled from behind a statue. "You know our orders. He's the Dark Lord's, not ours…unfortunately."

"Aurora…?" Snape whispered so soft that only he heard himself as soon as he heard the voice. Seconds later, his fears were confirmed when Aurora Sinistra walked from behind the statue, wearing none other than Death Eater robes. Her normally dark brown eyes were now pitch-black. Her usual long straight hair now curled in a similar way to Bellatrix LeStrange's hair. In fact, if he had not known any better, he would have sworn that Aurora was Bellatrix.

"My dear sweet Severus, it is quite an honor to hear you say my name," Aurora replied with a strange smirk on her face. "If only you had chosen me, instead of that nasty Mudblood you married." The amusement had left her face and left behind pure fury. "Tell me, Severus. Is she really worth it?"

"More than you will ever know, Sinistra," Snape calmly replied.

"Indeed, well, she better consider herself lucky then." Aurora's eyes then darted around Snape as she stared at something behind him. "Ah, I see you've brought the rest of your pathetic little group with you tonight. Wonderful," she said with a laugh. "You know, I must say that I'm rather disappointed that your lovely Lily isn't here to join us. I really did have some rather nice things to say to her."

"Silence, my pet," a familiar voice hissed.

"Of course, my Lord," Aurora instantly drawled before she dropped to her knees and bowed her head out of respect as Voldemort walked past her. However, her dark eyes remained on Snape.

"Ah, Severus, how nice of you to join us tonight," Voldemort hissed in a low voice. "I take it tonight you will kill me? Yes, well, before we continue, I do have something to say to you that might make you change your mind."

"Nothing will change my mind," Snape snarled as he tightened his hold on his wand.

"Yes, I know, but you will, Severus. In the end, though, you will serve me, just as it should be," Voldemort confidently spoke.

"I will never serve you."

"Such hatred in your voice," Voldemort said with a soft chuckle, "And I have not even done anything to you yet, Severus." His red eyes then glanced over towards his death eaters. "Now, my pets," he commanded. Within seconds afterwards, green spells shot out from every direction.

Snape, however, casted his own Killing Curse towards the dark wizard. Voldemort only mocked him by roaring with laughter, though, as the spell missed its intended target. Right as he was about to cast the spell again, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a green light speed towards him. He quickly dove for the statue, just as the spell would have hit him.

Snape then glanced around to see his surroundings to know where the Order members were in relation to the death eaters. The gravestone he hid behind, however, then rumbled slightly as a high impact curse struck it. He quickly ducked behind another for cover. It was then that his eyes caught Dumbledore locked in a fierce duel with Voldemort. The white wizard was certainly doing well in the duel, but Voldemort seemed to be one-step ahead of him. Seconds later, the sickening green light flew from a wand somewhere behind Snape. Watching in complete disbelief, he watched his mentor and the most powerful wizard he knew crumpled to the ground as a stray Avada Kedavra struck him in the back. The Order members instantly retreated in shock, all except Snape, of course.

Instead, Snape confidently strode towards Voldemort. His anger and instincts were in overdrive. The words screamed in his head as he glared at the monster that he had served. He clenched his hands tightly into fists at his sides. He kept his dark obsidian eyes concentrated on Voldemort. However, as he watched the dark wizard train his own bone wand towards Snape, someone struck him hard from behind and yanked him to the side. They both fell to the ground. His wand instantly flew to the person's throat.

"Sometimes I wonder if that damn Sorting Hat was wrong in putting you into Slytherin, Snape. Now, get that damn wand out of my face before I cast a particularly nasty spell on you," Aurora snapped before she glanced around.

"You serve Voldemort," Snape accused. Aurora, however, only scoffed and glanced at him.

"Honestly, Snape, stop being such a damn Gryffindor and start acting like a Slytherin! Have I ever done anything that would make you think I'd serve that thing willingly?" She didn't wait for a response, though. "Now, get out of here," Aurora snarled before she pushed him towards the borders of the anti-apparition wards.

"I will not leave you here."

"You can and you will, Snape. I am so not having your damn wife hexing me again! Now, go! Get out of here!" However, a low voice drew both of their attentions.

"I would not do that if I were you, Severus. You haven't seen my surprise yet," Voldemort said with revolting amusement. "Come on, Precious. Say a few words for your dear departing husband."

"Lily," Snape said breathless. He leapt to his feet and whirled around. His heart stopped when he saw her lovely green eyes glaze over as the green light struck her from behind. "NO! LILY!" he screamed out while her body slammed hard against the ground. He then whipped his wand towards Voldemort. His black eyes were darker than they had ever been. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" However, the spell only hit air as Voldemort vanished before it could hit him. The scene then fizzled away.

Moments later, a huge white chamber greeted Snape. He angrily glanced around. He had a sure bet he knew where he was, the Elders' Chamber. When Lady Atal walked into the room in her familiar long white robes, it instantly confirmed his thoughts. He stalked towards the elder with every intention of ripping her to shreds for what she had done…what she had made him see.

"My Lady, are you there?" a soft voice asked from the door.

"You may enter, Shadow." The door slowly opened, and the figure in dark robes walked in.

"I fear it is too late, my Lady. I have kept watch of the boy as you have wished. However, this evening two Death Eaters attacked the boy's home."

"Riddle has him then?"

"Yes, my Lady," the shadow replied before it bowed its hooded head.

"Then everything is going according to plan, Shadow."

"My Lady, forgive me, but what about the Shadow Walker? He still has not regained control of his magic. I fear that soon it will be too late for even him."

"Yes, you are correct. He has not regained it yet. Do not dwell on this, though, Shadow. He will be dealt with by the others."

"They then are the ones who permitted him to see the other world, my Lady?"

"They are, much to my dissatisfaction. The others do not understand."

"Forgive me, Lady, but nor will he."

"Oh, I have more faith in him than that, Shadow. Perhaps in time he will understand, but for now, you are correct. He will not understand what he saw, but all we can do is hope that he understands before it is too late."

"Then you are not worried for the boy, my Lady?"

"I am not. He will protect the child as he has always done. It will not change because of what the others showed him. In the end, he will understand why it was that Lily gave her life."

"And why she asked you to complete the sacred ritual?" the shadow asked rather quietly.

"Yes, that too, Shadow, that too." The background blended into a swirl of colors before darkness.


	18. Snape's Two Masters

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating all weekend. I'll try to make it up this week by updating more. Please R&R.

**Snape's Two Masters**

When Snape woke up several hours later, he instantly felt the familiar dull pain to his back. The white walls of the Infirmary greeted him, and a cool breeze drifted around the room. Slowly, he rolled over onto his side. He couldn't hear anyone moving around, and since it was nighttime he didn't see anyone either. No light shone from under Pomfrey's office, which made him feel a bit more content. However, he knew he needed to get out of the Infirmary at once before the medi-witch noticed that he was awake. He could only imagine her lecture for him this time.

Glancing around for a few moments, Snape made sure that there was no way Pomfrey or anyone else would catch him. When he was sure no one was around, he pushed himself up off the small cot and headed towards the doors. He blended into the numerous shadows that danced around the room.

Moments later, when Snape reached the doors that led to the hallway outside of the Infirmary, the doors suddenly creaked opened. His body melded to the wall at once as he waited for someone to walk in, but no one did. His eyes narrowed at the sight but he continued forward.

Five minutes later, Snape stood in front of the familiar gargoyle statue outside of Dumbledore's office. The blasted thing stared at him as it waited for him to say the right password. He had gone through numerous names of the horrid Honeydukes' candies but still hadn't come across the right one yet. His patience had already worn thin from what he had experienced earlier that night, thanks to the Elders and their inane interferences. Therefore, he resorted to the only thing he had left.

"You will let me pass, Gargoyle, or you will find yourself broken," Snape snarled.

"Threats will not work on me."

"No, but spells will," Snape hissed as he rose an eyebrow towards the statue. However, before either one of them could speak again, the way opened. Not taking any chances, he lunged towards the stairs and briskly limped up them to Dumbledore's office. As soon as he reached the headmaster's office door, it opened in the same manner as the Infirmary doors had.

"Ah, good morning, Severus," a tired Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

"Good morning, Headmaster," Snape replied as he walked further into the room. He glanced around the office to make sure that he was, in fact, there and not in another of the Elders' dream places. However, everything appeared to be normal. "I apologize for the intrusion."

"No need, my boy," Dumbledore quietly replied. "I trust you are well?"

"No. It is what I wish to speak with you about, Headmaster."

"Indeed?" Dumbledore asked with a bit more emotion in his voice. Slowly, he rose to his feet before he motioned for Snape to take a seat in front of his desk. Several moments later, the two wizards sat down. "Please, Severus. Do continue, my boy."

"Aurora—"

"Is well, my boy," Dumbledore interrupted as he held up a hand. "You need not be concerned over that. Your house elf came to me at once, and Poppy and I were able to treat you both. It was you who we were both worried for again, Severus." The old, worn-down wizard then sighed heavily. "Aurora's wounds were not healed as much as taken by you, my boy. It seems we will have to do something about that magic of yours."

"I understand, Headmaster."

"I take it there is more you wished to speak to me about?"

"The Elders have interfered with me again." Snape heard Dumbledore's sigh immediately.

"Yes, I know, my boy. Lady Atal has spoken with me on this matter." Dumbledore's eyes then softened as he stared at Snape. "I take it you saw Lily then?"

"Yes."

"I see." Dumbledore stroked his beard in deep thought, seconds later. The silence quickly became overbearing for both of them. "I must admit that I am surprised you are here, Severus. If I had experienced what you did, I most assuredly would not have wanted to see or speak with anyone ever again. Yet another reason your father was a fool, Severus. You are not, nor have you ever been, weak."

"I did not come here to speak about him, Albus."

"I know, my boy. I apologize. However, I felt inclined to state it." Sighing heavily, Dumbledore glanced towards his opened pensieve before he glanced back at Snape. "Forgive me, my boy. These past days have been most troubling for me."

"Headmaster, I must admit that I am confused. Surely I could not have affected you this much?"

"But you have, Severus. Both you and Harry have affected me this much these past days. I fear…" Dumbledore then sadly shook his head. He had spoken to Minerva about it, but it hadn't helped. Speaking with Severus had always helped before so he tried again. "It seems I was mistaken about the blood wards around the Dursleys' house. However, I have yet to figure out how they were breached."

"Then Potter has been taken?" When Dumbledore curtly nodded, Snape sighed heavily. "It seems that I cannot even recuperate fully without the boy's life being in danger. How long has the boy been in the Dark Lord's company, Albus?"

"Four days," Dumbledore quietly replied. "Riddle has not killed him yet, Severus."

"Perhaps not physically, but Merlin only knows what has occurred to Potter mentally."

"Yes, that has occurred to me also, Severus."

"I take it then the Order has been briefed that Potter's been taken?"

"Yes. However, I fear that between you and Harry I have not been able to plan as of yet."

"As stupid as it sounds, Albus, there is only one logical solution to this mess. I must go retrieve Potter from the Dark Lord." Snape watched his mentor leap to his feet.

"No, my boy, you cannot! I cannot allow you to do that. I have asked too much of you already. Even if you were fully recuperated, I would not ask of this from you."

"Then you wish for Potter to die, Headmaster?" Snape bluntly replied. He noticed Dumbledore's cringe instantly at the harshness in his voice. "I apologize for words, Albus, but you know what will occur if we do nothing." There was no reaction from the older wizard. "I have protected the boy since he arrived here as I promised Lily I would. I cannot stand by idly and let the boy die, Albus, nor can you."

"My boy, I do not want to lose you either."

"You will not, Albus. As you have said yourself, I am not at all like anything my father said I was. You have taught me that, Albus. You must let me do this. It is the only logical course available. I give you my Wizard's Oath that I will bring Potter back."

"I know you will, Severus. I do not doubt that. However, I do not want to lose you in the process. It will be dangerous enough to convince Riddle that you are still loyal to him."

"Only if I do not bring him a gift for his success, Headmaster," Snape coolly replied.

"You have something in mind?"

"Yes, but you will have to trust me."

"Then you have it as you have always had." Snape rose to his feet and whirled towards the doors.

"I will meet you at the gates in five minutes, Albus." Without waiting for Dumbledore to dismiss him, Snape confidently strode out of the office. The door quietly closed behind him. He then sprinted towards the nearest portrait to take a shortcut to his dungeons. Time was of the essence, after all.

Two minutes later, Snape briskly walked into his quarters and headed towards his bedroom. As soon as he reached it, he pulled out the carefully wrapped bundle from the bottom dresser drawer. He quickly changed into the revolting Death Eater robes. The pain that had once been dull in his back suddenly roared to life. He instantly clenched his fists and gritted his teeth through the unbearable pain.

"I do not…have time for this," Snape groaned as he tried to block the pain with his Occlumency shields. Of course, his attempt failed badly, but there was a bit less of stabbing pain. Deciding to ignore the pain the best he could, he stood up and half-limped, half-walked towards the exit, grabbing a grayish potion from his storeroom on the way out. It took a bit longer to reach the gates than he would have liked, but soon he stood next to Albus Dumbledore.

"I am ready, Severus." However, a red light struck Dumbledore, seconds later. He dropped to the ground instantly. Terrible pain followed after the spell, and soon he watched a small crimson streams come to life around his body. He did not attempt to move, though.

"Forgive me, Albus, but I could not allow you to walk beside me uninjured."

"I understand, my boy," Dumbledore weakly replied.

"Yes, I thought you would." Snape then quickly helped his bleeding mentor to his feet.

"When we return, Severus, you are the one to explain this whole thing to Minerva." Snape quietly chuckled before he glanced towards Dumbledore. "I am most certainly not joking this time, my boy. She will kill me outright for this ridiculous ploy of ours."

"Forgive me, Headmaster, but are you not the same man who defeated Grindelwald? Surely you can handle Minerva McGonagall."

"I fear, my boy, you have too much faith in me," Dumbledore responded with a wry chuckle. "However, need you hex me without warning, Severus?"

"I apologize, Headmaster."

"Indeed you will, my boy," Dumbledore then quietly watched Snape as the younger wizard methodically put his Death Eater mask on. The older wizard felt a chill instantly rush down his back at the sight. It was not that it was frightening to him, not at all. It was just that the sight of Severus Snape, a boy he had taught, willingly would put that vile mask on his face was too overwhelming for Dumbledore. It showed how much he had failed the younger wizard.

"You are ready, Headmaster?"

"I am. Perhaps this time we can omit the cursing, Severus?"

"Indeed, Headmaster," Snape replied with a soft smile from underneath his mask. He quickly held his arm out towards his mentor, which made a soft clinking noise as his arm hit the hidden pocket in his robe. He caught Dumbledore's pointed look. "It is to ensure that my 'gift' is most satisfying."

"Indeed, well, perhaps this one will be a better flavor than your last, Severus," Dumbledore said with a weak smile before he gently grabbed the younger wizard's arm. "I have always believed that death would taste like lemon drops. I will be most disappointed if it does not."

"Then you will be disappointed, Headmaster." The two wizards then vanished from the grounds before they had apparated to the familiar Riddle graveyard.

"Severus, you return," a voice hissed in a low voice. "And what is this?"

"I bring you Dumbledore, my Lord…to celebrate your victory of capturing Potter."


	19. Confidence vs Arrogance

**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry for not updating soon. Hope you enjoy, though.

**Confidence vs. Arrogance**

"Yes, Severus, so I see," Voldemort's eyes flashed red as he glared at Dumbledore. "Look how pathetic the old fool is now." He then chuckled loudly before he flicked his wand lazily towards his 'gift'. Dumbledore instantly fell back against the hard, unforgiving ground. However, no sound came from the wizard. Voldemort then turned back towards Snape. A sinister smile crossed the dark wizard's face as he glanced towards his Death Eater. "You shall be rewarded, my faithful servant."

"Yes, my Lord," Snape automatically replied while his head bent. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the movement from some of the other Death Eaters. He immediately recognized Voldemort's Inner Circle as a few of the black robed individuals walked forward.

"Rise, Death Eater, and join the rest."

"Yes, my Lord." Snape then did as Voldemort instructed. His dark eyes instantly darted around to find where the others had stashed Potter. A few moments later, his eyes caught the bane of his existence as Bellatrix LeStrange dragged Potter out of Riddle Manor. He forced himself not to cringe at the sight of the bloodied boy. Between Dumbledore and Potter, Snape was sure that Potter was the worst off physically speaking from the wounds Snape could see. The boy looked as if a Hippogriff had chewed him up and spit him out, which was saying something. Dried blood and mud matted the usual messy Potter hair. Deep lacerations to his arms and face bleed profusely. In fact, it looked as if the boy had lost so much blood from his wounds that Potter could barely stand on his own.

"Ah, Harry, how nice of you to join us this evening," Voldemort feigned in a sweet tone. "Look who came to see you." He then pointed towards the crumpled form of Dumbledore.

Almost immediately, Snape watched Potter's green eyes harden as the familiar Potter attitude reared itself to life. He could see the hatred in the young man's eyes. However, Potter remained silent, as did Snape.

"Do you not agree that Severus brought me a most appropriate gift, Harry?"

The emerald eyes hardened even more before Potter weakly scoffed. Snape could feel the anger that radiated off the boy. After Potter glanced towards Dumbledore, his eyes darted back to Snape.

"Did he? How wonderful," Harry snarled.

"Now, now, Harry, there's no need for your temper," Voldemort hissed with an evil grin. "It was, after all, your father who helped me gain my faithful servant."

"Shut up, just SHUT UP!" Potter screamed with sudden strength. "My father was—"

"Your father was swine," Snape sneered, as he couldn't control his own temper. He instantly felt eyes on him, which he knew that one set belonged to Dumbledore. His mouth instantly clamped shut, and he hung his head again. "Forgive me."

"Indeed," Voldemort drawled as his red eyes glared at his servant. "Perhaps you have been away for too long, Death Eater? It does not do me any good to have my followers speak their minds when not warranted. Perhaps I shall make an example of you, Death Eater?"

"It is your right, my Lord," Snape quietly replied.

"Yes, it is. However, I will overlook it today. After all, you have brought me my most favorite gift of all, Severus. Come, my most faithful Death Eater. It is time for you to be rewarded."

Walking as slow as possible without making it appear as if he was stalling, Snape walked towards Voldemort. His eyes then caught Dumbledore's, and he flinched at the look he received. However, he knew he deserved that look. Potter most definitely did not need to hear anymore ranting about his father, not now at least.

"My Lord," Snape spoke before he knelt down in front of Voldemort.

"I will leave the old fool to you, Severus. Do not disappoint me."

Snape curtly nodded before he drew his ebony wand from his sleeve. He silently walked towards Dumbledore with his skull-like mask still in place. The older wizard, however, remained like a statue. The two wizards' eyes met for a brief moment before Snape glanced away.

"Severus," Dumbledore softly whispered. The twinkle was gone from his blue eyes as he stared at the younger wizard. "You are not a killer."

"Perhaps," Snape drawled before his eyes darkened. The ebony wand whipped out and went to Dumbledore's face. "Perhaps you have driven me to this point, Dumbledore, by making me protect your precious Potter?" Hatred and bitterness filtered into his words.

"You are not a killer, Severus."

Snape immediately backed away from Dumbledore like a wounded animal. His obsidian eyes darkened and held a feral look to them. His grip tightened unconsciously around the ebony wand. Dumbledore's words should not have affected him so much, but he should have guessed it would have with his Occlumency barriers nonexistent. Refocusing on his task, his left hand slid back into his sleeve until it reached its destination.

"Enough! Do not try to act as if you know everything about me, Dumbledore! You do not!"

"But I do, my—"

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA**_!" The familiar green light shot from the ebony wand and sped towards Dumbledore's chest. Seconds later, the spell hit its target, and Dumbledore fell to the ground with a loud thump. Cackles and harsh laughs rang out from the Death Eaters. Snape remained silent, though, as he stared at Dumbledore's motionless body. His left hand then slid out of his sleeve again as his arm hung limply by his side. So far, the plan was working beautifully.

"NO!" Potter yelled from somewhere left of Snape. "He trusted you, Snape!"

Before Snape could even realize what was happening, he felt the terrible pain from the Cruciatus Curse. He instantly fell to his knees and groaned loudly as the pain raced throughout his entire body. Protectively, he drew in on himself in efforts to lessen the pain. However, it didn't work, which proved yet again that Occlumency was necessary if you planned to be in the presence of a maniacal, sadistic dark lord. A loud crack then echoed around in the harsh, cold night. Mere milliseconds later, the spell ceased, and Snape went face first into the mud before he could catch himself.

"Stupid boy," Voldemort hissed angrily before he whipped his long wand at Potter. "_**Avada**_—"

"_**EXPELLIARMUS**_!" yelled Snape as loud as he could as he rolled onto his side with his wand arm outstretched. A red ball of energy shot out from his right palm towards Voldemort and slammed against the white, bony wand. As soon as the spell hit the wand, Voldemort's wand exploded. Little white chunks flew everywhere. _Hmm, definitely not the disarming charm¸_ he mused.

"MY WAND!" the now wandless Dark Lord screeched. His red eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at Snape. "You will pay for that, Traitor!" Half a second later, dozens of various spells and curses flew from in numerous different directions as Death Eaters fought against the newly arrived Order of the Phoenix members.

Snape, however, instantly dove for the nearest headstone. His head darted towards where he had last seen Potter. He just couldn't let the idiot boy run off to Merlin knows where and get himself killed, not when Snape had just revealed to Voldemort he was a spy for the light. When his eyes found the messy-haired boy, he immediately stifled a groan. The boy was running straight towards Snape with his wand drawn. It wasn't enough that Snape had to dodge Voldemort's curses, but to dodge the foolish Gryffindor's curses at the same time was too much. Against listening to his conscience, he cast a non-verbal body-binding spell towards Potter as soon as the boy was close enough. When the spell hit Potter, Snape leapt from his hiding spot and grabbed him before he returned to his hiding spot.

"Foolish Gryffindor," Snape growled in the boy's ear. "You must learn to pay attention." His eyes then glanced to his right. A soft smirk slowly etched into his face as he caught the slight nod of approval from Dumbledore, who was in a fierce duel with two Death Eaters. "I'm not the head of Slytherin for just anything, Harry. Mokai," he commanded. The little house elf appeared, seconds later. "Take Potter back to the manor. Do not allow anyone in but myself." Mokai didn't respond, but he gently grabbed Potter's hand. Both house elf and the savior of the Wizarding world disappeared.

With that distraction out of the way, Snape darted out and headed towards a group of Death Eaters. It was so much more liberating not to have to play the silly little mind games anymore. He finally could act like an Order member and fight side-by-side with Dumbledore. The stain on his soul, the deaths he caused, all of the evilness he had done while in Voldemort's ranks would be undone this night. It would finally end. Severus Snape, Death Eater, was no more. He now was truly a member of the Order by him openly showing his loyalty. No one could ever question again his loyalties.


	20. Slytherin Class Reunions

**Slytherin Class Reunions**

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," a half-crazed Bellatrix LeStrange said in a singsong voice, ten minutes later. "I know you're there, Pet! I promise to make your death insufferable, Love." She then cackled evilly as she stalked towards her black-robed victim. Her wand twirled aimlessly in her long, frizzy hair. She had always loved to hunt, especially when her victims ran like the cowards they were. Suddenly, she caught movement off in the distance on her right side. She instantly sent several spells towards the movement. Not one spell hit its intended target, though.

About a hundred feet from where Bellatrix was, Lucius Malfoy caught the same movement that she had seen seconds earlier. He also sent dozens of spells towards it, but his curses failed, too. His bluish-gray eyes narrowed on the unnatural movement as he watched intently. It took him a few more moments prior to his realization that he had seen that same movement of pattern once before. His breath caught in his lungs. It was the Shadow. It had to be the Shadow. Nothing else could move that fast. However, something else caught his attention, not so soon afterwards.

"Goyle!" yelled Lucius as the other Death Eater slammed hard against the ground after being cursed from behind. His eyes then caught emerald fabric that stuck out from behind a tree where the spell that struck Goyle came from. The sickening smirk instantly crossed Malfoy's face as he pulled out his wand from the end of his cane. Seconds later, he sent a powerful blasting curse towards the tree. The old oak's trunk exploded immediately. Millions of little splinters of wood flew through the air and penetrated Death Eaters' and Order members' skin and robes. "I've got you now," Lucius droned before he dropped to his knees in order to roll the unconscious person over.

As soon as Lucius saw the woman's face, though, he scowled. The woman was vaguely familiar to him. She had been a few years behind him at Hogwarts. His scowl then deepened as he caught sight of the Slytherin amulet around the woman's neck. However, his scowl turned even more unpleasant when he recognized her to be one of the old fool's professors. Although, he couldn't place which one she was. Quite obviously, she couldn't have been one of Draco's professors. Otherwise, he would have easily recognized her. So, who was she then?

However, Lucius would not know his answer then. Two seconds later, a fist slammed against the side of his face. The pureblood aristocrat instantly fell into the mud face first. Someone then yanked him back up to his feet and held him out at an arm's length. His eyes narrowed on the blurry person.

"Give me one good reason not to, Malfoy!" A wand then thrust deep against his throat.

"Because of your godson," Lucius calmly replied as he tried to talk around the stabbing pain from where the wand was. "You wouldn't dare do anything that might hurt him, would you, Snape?" The wand then dug a little deeper into his skin.

"I never said that I would kill you, Malfoy," Snape drawled in a low voice. "Death would be too good for you anyways. No, Lucius, I believe the Dementors will be punishment enough. Perhaps you can share a cell with your dear sweet sister-in-law. I hear Bella has become quite a beautiful singer while she was in Azkaban."

"Try it, but I'll be out before dawn."

"Perhaps," Snape softly spoke. "However, that is only if I do not pay them even more than what you currently pay for their loyalty. After all, it was you who taught me that everything comes at a price, Lucius." He then chuckled quietly as he pushed his wand in even deeper.

"And what's yours, Snape?"

"You shall never know, Lucius." Casting another nonverbal spell, Snape instantly smirked when Malfoy went completely limp. He then released his hold on the pureblood and chuckled when the blonde-haired man slammed against the ground again. It was quite amusing to see Lucius Malfoy covered head-to-toe in mud for once in his life.

Kneeling down next to Aurora, Snape gently slid his arms underneath her and picked her up. He glanced back towards the four remaining Death Eaters. The twenty Order members appeared to be doing rather well with cursing, or rather apprehending since that was what they called it, the remaining Dark Lord followers. There wasn't really a need for him to get involved. He had done his job. He and Dumbledore both dueled Voldemort side-by-side like it should have been from the start. However, in the end, the cowardly Dark Lord ended up apparating away when the Shadow appeared. Snape still wasn't sure what side the Shadow was on, but the thing had protected him from a stray Killing Curse during the fierce dueling. Although, that was the last time he had seen the blasted thing.

Slowly, Snape walked with Aurora in his arms towards Dumbledore. The Order finally had managed to finish off the rest of the remaining Death Eaters. He caught the twinkling blue eyes from his mentor instantly as Dumbledore stared at him and Aurora.

"My magic may not be fully returned, but I still have enough to curse you, Albus," Snape softly grumbled. He nearly scoffed when the older wizard raised an eyebrow at him. "I take it you did not find Bella among these imbeciles?" he asked as he glanced towards the stunned Death Eaters.

"Sadly, we have not, Severus."

"Then might I suggest that we warn Mr. Longbottom's grandmother?"

"I shall do just that when I return to Hogwarts, my boy."

"Very well, Headmaster. If you will excuse me, I must be returning to Prince Manor."

"Ah, yes, of course." Dumbledore tried and failed to keep the soft twinkle from his eyes as he stared at Snape. He could tell the younger wizard was doing his very best to act as if he did not have Aurora in his arms. Therefore, Dumbledore decided to do the same for Severus's sake. However, he was unsure if the same went for the other Order members. "Do give Harry my best, will you, Severus?"

"You may do that yourself, Albus, because I surely do not intend to spend the rest of my summer with Potter." Snape then sighed before he tried to apparate. His magic levels had risen, strangely enough, during the battles but only slightly. He knew and felt that he had enough magic left in order to apparate himself and Aurora back to the manor. For the most part, he was right.

"Traitor!" a loud shriek echoed from somewhere in the distance followed by, "_**Sectumsempra!**_"

Just then, as Snape felt the slightest indication of apparition, a sharp pain rippled throughout his right side. He gritted his teeth and refocused all of his energy. He knew instantly who had casted that spell. It was days like this one when he really wished he never taught anyone his curse, especially not Bellatrix LeStrange. If ever he had a stupid idea before, that was one of them. He could only guess whom else she had used his spell against in order to torture them mercilessly.

**A/N: **So, what did you think?


	21. Two of a Kind

**A/N: **Sorry that I didn't update since last Thursday. Here you go, though.

**Two of a Kind**

A few seconds later, Snape reappeared with Aurora still in his arms at Prince Manor. He felt himself start to go into shock, so he gently tried to set Aurora down on a navy blue couch. However, as soon as she was on the couch, his strength finally gave out. He crashed to the floor. While he recited the counter curse, his left hand flung to his side and clutched desperately to the wound. He then gently pushed himself up off the floor and leaned back against the couch. Soft sounds to his right, however, distracted him shortly afterwards. He caught emerald eyes that stared back at him in disbelief.

"You're bleeding," Harry whispered as he stared down at Snape.

Snape instantly scoffed but turned his attention back onto his wound. Granted, Bella's curse had only grazed his side, but he was badly bleeding. Moreover, since she had hit him with his specialized cutting curse, he knew that only his counter curse could close that wound. However, the boy's infernal staring was distracting him.

"Perhaps instead of staring at me with that idiotic face, you could bring me a towel, Potter? Unless, that direction is too much for your feeble Gryffindor brain to handle," Snape sneered. However, he noticed that the young Gryffindor didn't even respond before he followed Snape's request. If he hadn't been in dire pain, he might have wondered why Potter could follow that request without question. A few seconds later, Potter returned with a navy towel. It remained quiet for a few tense moments as Snape applied the towel against his wound before Potter spoke again.

"Is Professor Sinistra going to be all right?"

"She is merely unconscious, Potter," Snape replied with a grimace. His attempt to heal himself failed as he had thought it would, unfortunately. His magic levels were not that high enough for what was required for the counter curse to work properly. However, his wound was bleeding less than before.

"But she doesn't look all right, though."

Snape only glanced towards the young Gryffindor. You would think the idiot boy would notice that his potions professor was slowly bleeding to death, but, of course, precious Potter only could ever think of himself. Snape's eyes narrowed, but he remained quiet. He then watched Potter's eyes harden towards him as he continued his silence. He knew it wouldn't be long before the familiar Potter attitude was back. In fact, he didn't have to wait long.

"You don't have to act like I'm an idiot every time I ask you a question, Snape," Harry snapped. He then started to pace the floor like a caged animal. "What am I supposed to think? You dumped me off here after I watched you kill the Headmaster." At the raised eyebrow from Snape, Harry growled and angrily stomped his foot as if a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. "Fine, fine, Snape, I'll admit it. You didn't kill Dumbledore. It wouldn't be like I was too far from what you could have done, though."

"You believe I would willingly kill the Headmaster then? How little you think of me, Potter."

"Well, I wouldn't put too much past you, you stupid git!"

"I would watch my language if I were you, Potter. You are a guest in my home," Snape calmly replied. He frantically had to hold back a smirk as he felt his magic levels increase. _Of course arguing with a teenager would make your core replenish itself, why wouldn't it?_ He mused sarcastically. If he continued to upset Potter, it wouldn't be long before he restored his to full strength. However, it wasn't as if it wasn't rather irritating to hear the impudent boy speak to him with such disrespect. For now at least, Snape decided it was worth it.

"Your home…I'm in your home?" Harry choked out with an outraged look. His emerald eyes then went wild. "Why in the bloody hell did you bring me here?"

"Obviously to punish myself even further," Snape softly muttered as he turned his attention back to his wound. The towel had soaked up most of the blood, but he knew that he still had to do something to stop the bleeding, even if the blood only trickled from the wound now.

"That's not funny, Snape," the Gryffindor softly spoke.

"It was not supposed to be, _Potter_." The boy's disrespect was starting to become even more irritating by the moment. However, what was more infuriating was the look in the boy's eyes. He could see the longing in the emerald eyes, which was rather odd since Potter directed the look at his most hated professor. Snape could definitely relate with the young Gryffindor, though, as horrid of a thought as that was. He could understand why Potter felt the way he did, but it didn't make him feel any less uneasy. Every adult in the boy's life had left him to the wolves, except Snape. He was the only one who had saved the boy countless times from Voldemort at great risk to himself. He, unlike the others, didn't treat Potter like a child or like the slightest touch would break the boy. No, Snape more so treated Potter in such a way to see just how far he could push the boy, just how far it took to unhinge that happy exterior from Potter to see the real Harry Potter.

"Then why did you say it?" Yet again, Snape stared at him with a familiar look. "Fine, don't answer me. See if I care," Harry grumbled before he turned his back towards Snape. "It's not like you care about me anyways," the Gryffindor mumbled under his breath.

"Caring and protecting are two very different things, Harry." Seconds later, Potter whirled around towards Snape with wide green eyes. His mouth opened and closed like a fish breathing underwater. Snape remained silent as he waited for the Gryffindor to regain control of his emotions.

"But why…why do you protect me anyways? You hate me."

"I would think that would be obvious, Potter. You are the Boy-Who-Lived, and most importantly someone Dumbledore believes to be worthy of saving. Though, I cannot fathom for the life of me why." When Potter didn't respond, Snape casually glanced towards the young man. He immediately sighed when Potter sat with his back against the far wall and drew his knees up to his chest in a protective stance. The boy looked so weak, so defeated, and so innocent that it positively annoyed Snape to no end. "And I do not," Snape started to say with a grimace before he stopped. He knew immediately how Potter would take his words, but he needed to get that pathetic look of the young man's face. "I do not hate you, Potter. I dislike you. Hate is too strong of a word in this instance. If I truly hated you, then make no mistake that I would have left you with the Dark Lord tonight. Be as it may, I did not."

"That could just mean that you wanted to be the one to kill me," Harry quietly replied.

"Yes, that is precisely why I brought you here, Potter. I could not think of anywhere better than to kill you in my home with Aurora not even two feet away," Snape sarcastically drawled. He then rolled his eyes and shook his head. His voice was softer when he spoke again. "Honestly, Potter, I understand that your Gryffindor mind is not accustomed to being used very often, but do try to use it every once and awhile," he said in a tired voice. He watched Potter's head slowly lift up as the young Gryffindor glanced at him. "I assure you that I would not have continued to save your pathetic self, as I have, if I was only going to kill you in the end anyways."

"Then you're not saving me because Dumbledore told you to?"

"How long have we known each other, Potter?"

"Four years," the young man replied with a confused look. "Why?"

"And in those four years, have you ever known me to do everything Dumbledore has told me to do, Potter?" Snape waited a few minutes before he spoke again. "Let me give you a hint, Potter. Do you think the Headmaster would ever allow one of his professors to berate continuously his precious Prince Potter without speaking to said professor?"

"Dumbledore's asked you to—"

"He has asked me to cease directing my anger towards you. Tell me, Potter. Have I done what the Headmaster asked me to do in that instance?"

"No."

"Then what makes you believe for a moment that I would only save you because the Headmaster told me to, Potter!"

"Then why do you!" the young man shouted as he leapt to his feet. "If you don't give a damn about me, then why do you keep saving me? I mean, you just said it wasn't because of Dumbledore. It can't be because you want Voldemort gone."

"Why can't it, Potter?" Snape growled as he glared at the impudent boy.

"Let's see, Snape. Oh, that's right. Because of the thing branded on your forearm," Harry snarled with dark green eyes. "You served Voldemort!"

"I do not deny that, Potter, nor do I need you to remind me of that. However, you are mistaken."

"Oh, _really_?" the young man snapped. "Well, I'm all ears, Snape. How am I wrong?" Snape then slowly rolled up his left sleeve, revealing the bare pale flesh. "But… I don't understand. I saw it."

"Indeed," Snape coolly replied before he got to his feet. Seconds later, his hand slammed down on the armrest of the couch in order to steady himself. He grimaced at the sharp pain on his right side but slowly walked towards the staircase.

"Where are you going, Snape? You shouldn't be walking around after something like that." The panic in Harry's voice was unmistakable. "Please, I really think you should sit down."

"I assure you that you are quite safe for the time being, Potter," Snape said as he turned around. He immediately saw the random and chaotic emotions that fluttered across the boy's face. "There is no need for you to act as if the manor will be attacked at any moment. It is under the Fidelius Charm."

"Yeah, and so was my parents' place, Snape," Harry angrily snarled. "You know what happened to them, so forgive me if that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Unlike your parents' choice, the Secret Keeper for this manor is trustworthy."

"Oh, is that right? Well, who says so, Snape? How do you know that it isn't another Pettigrew?"

"Because if I were Pettigrew, Potter, you then would be with the Dark Lord, and I would be cowering in front of him like an idiot."

"You're the Secret Keeper? It's your house, though. How is that even possible?"

"It is a family manor, Potter."

"Oh, so then you have other places like this?"

"There is another family manor in the Scottish Highlands and a house in London. Will this satisfy your curiosity, or must I continue to play this moronic twenty-questions game with you, Potter?"

"I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to keep you," Harry mocked.

"Indeed you will be sorry tomorrow when I am finished with you," Snape replied in a low and menacing voice before he whirled back around. He knew that for both of their sakes one of them had to leave the room before something happened. Therefore, since he didn't want Potter to roam the hallways in an attempt to escape, Snape decided he'd be the first to leave. He figured it wouldn't be long before Aurora regained consciousness anyways.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "Please, Snape, don't leave. I'm sorry. Please. I'll be good."

The desperation in the boy's voice made Snape instantly whirl around towards Potter. He caught the sparkling green eyes at once. His dark eyes narrowed as a horrifying thought occurred to him. He should have known earlier by the way that Potter was acting what the boy had experienced while in the company of the Dark Lord.

"He told you that everyone you ever knew would die. Didn't he, Potter?" Snape didn't need to hear the boy's response. He knew he was right the minute he saw Potter swallow harshly. "I take it he also told you that you would be to blame for their deaths?" He watched more tears well up in the emerald eyes. "Then you are an even bigger idiot than I first thought you were, Potter."

"No…no, you're wrong, Snape," Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms protectively around his chest. "I killed them. They died because of me." The tear-filled eyes then hid behind Harry's hands as mournful sobs racked the poor child's body. He heard footfalls head back towards him.

"Listen to me, Harry," Snape said as he grabbed the boy's upper arms, two seconds later. "You are not responsible for anyone's death, including your parents'. Voldemort murdered them, not you."

"You don't know that," Harry whispered through his tears. "We both know that Voldemort came after my family for a reason. It could have been because of me why he killed them."

"Or it could have been because your parents were Order members. In any case, dwelling on the past will not help you. However, you must know that you are not to blame for any deaths that occur." The young Gryffindor didn't respond, though. "Merlin, Potter, the world does not revolve around you. You are not responsible for anything that the Dark Lord does, just as I am not. We are responsible for only what we have done, Potter. Nothing more," Snape spoke as he glared at the boy. "Now, cease this foolishness at once before I cast another body-bind on you." He had no intention on following through with his threat, but he needed to distract Potter from his current line of thinking.

"Yes, sir," Harry quietly replied.

Snape sighed. Potter's response wasn't what Snape would have wanted to hear, but it worked. The boy was giving up his foolish thoughts for the moment, which was a good thing. A few seconds later, however, Potter went completely limp as Snape continued to grasp the boy's upper arms.

"Dammit, Potter," Snape muttered as he tightened his grip to keep the young Gryffindor from falling to the floor. "Mokai," Snape snarled, seconds later, when he felt his fatigue set in again.

"Yes, Master Severus?" the little house elf squeaked.

"Bring me two Blood Replenishing potions from the lab now."

Mokai immediately snapped himself away in the familiar house elf way before he reappeared moments later. The little house elf then handed the bottles to Snape carefully. Snape gulped the first bottle down in two seconds. After turning Potter around and gently wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him upright, Snape cautiously poured the liquid down the boy's throat from the second bottle.

As Snape held Potter against his chest, he felt something soak into his robes, though. Dropping the empty potion bottle, which shattered on the floor immediately upon impact, he gently pushed the boy's shirt up to look at Potter's back. He instantly grimaced when he saw the opened, grotesque wound. It looked as if someone had tried to heal it before but the wounds had reopened somehow.

"Mokai, fetch Madam Pomfrey at once." The little house elf then vanished. "You will be the death of me yet, Harry. Honestly, how can I help you when you do this?" Snape then sighed as he pressed his hand against the wound to stop the bleeding. However, the darkness settled in behind his eyes again. He shook his head to ward off his fatigue, but it didn't work as he had hoped it would.

"Severus," a voice behind Snape weakly said.

"Sinistra," Snape scoffed when he saw Aurora sitting up on the sofa with one hand pressed against her forehead as she stared dumbfounded at him and Potter. He thought about saying that it was about time but decided against it. "Perhaps you can take Potter for me?" Once she had Potter, he closed his eyes and allowed her to lead him to the couch. A few seconds later, he lay all sprawled out on the couch. He felt her hand rest gently against his cheek, which made him reopen his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you boys?" Aurora softly joked as she applied pressure to Harry's back. "You've alerted Pomfrey?" Snape curtly nodded. "All right then. Go to sleep, Severus. I'll stay with Harry. But you and I are going to have to have a serious talk about this death wish of yours later."

"As you wish, Sinistra," Snape drawled before he allowed the darkness to envelop him.

**A/N: **Well, what did you think?


	22. Tread Lightly for Startling Revelations

**A/N: **Sorry, I know it's been awhile. I'll try to add more today.

**Tread Lightly for Startling Revelations**

Minerva sighed heavily as she walked into the Infirmary, the next morning. Her green eyes instantly caught the long dark-haired woman with her head propped up by her arm as she sat next to Snape's cot. She should have known that Aurora would have been there so early in the morning. Attempting to calm herself down so she did not yell the words that were on the tip of her tongue at the younger witch, she drew in a deep breath before she walked up to her.

"Good morning, Aurora." The younger witch didn't turn around at the sound of Minerva's voice, though. Gently, Minerva placed a hand on Aurora's shoulder. A few seconds later, Aurora slowly lifted her head and glanced up with owlish eyes.

"It's morning already?" Aurora whispered tiredly, a few seconds later. She sighed when Minerva nodded. "What time is it?"

"Almost 9," Minerva replied in a soft voice as not to wake Snape up. When the younger witch then turned back to Snape, she quietly muttered under her breath some choice words about Aurora and her current behavior since she knew Aurora wasn't paying attention anymore. The woman was acting as if Snape was lying on the cot dying when in all actuality he was only resting. "Honestly," Minerva muttered aloud._ Do try to maintain some shred of decorum around him, Sinistra_, she added in her head.

Earlier in the day, Minerva had spoken to Albus about Aurora's current obsessive behavior towards Snape. However, Albus only dismissed Minerva's words, stating that Minerva would have done the same if it had been him. Of course, that didn't help matters. In fact, it only irritated Minerva even more because Albus's theory was likely to be correct. Before she stormed out of his office extremely incensed with the wizard, Albus's final words to her were to tread lightly around Aurora.

"Tread lightly, indeed," Minerva quietly muttered. She then threw a fierce glare towards Snape, whom she expected to be asleep still. However, when he stared back at her with a puzzled look, her eyes widened in pure shock as her hand flew to her chest. "Severus!" she harshly exclaimed.

"Indeed," Snape replied with a ghost of a smile. "Perhaps I should cast a shield, Minerva?"

"What! Why?"

"Because if you are planning to decimate the Infirmary as you did with the Headmaster's office, I would much rather not be struck by any flying debris. I have seen enough of this damn place to last a lifetime." His head immediately whipped towards Aurora when he heard soft laughter next to him. His dark eyes narrowed on her, but he said nothing. The minute Sinistra caught his gaze, her laughter instantly ceased. He watched as all traces of amusement fled from her face. The corners of his mouth then threatened to upturn at her reaction. Sometimes Aurora was excessively easy to play.

"Yes, well, you do not have to concern yourself with that, Severus," Minerva brusquely stated as she brushed her robes off, a few seconds later. "I assure you that I am not that angry at the moment."

Snape curtly nodded in response, but he didn't believe the old Gryffindor for a moment. He could see the fiery Scottish temper flare up as she glanced towards Aurora. _Ah, yes, Minerva, you definitely are not angry in the slightest_, he sarcastically thought. _That's about as believable as I asking Albus for custody of Potter, which is not ever going to happen. That boy is a bloody menace to society. How I will ever survive his years here, I do not know._ He then leveled his glare towards the small potions cabinet. _However, the sooner I prepare the boy for his battle with the Dark Lord, the sooner I rid myself of being stuck protecting the foolish imbecile. I may have taken an Unbreakable Vow that stated I'd protect the brat, but, honestly, how am I supposed to protect an idiot like him? Why could he not have Lily's intellect? That I could have worked with, but no, instead I am stuck with a damn miniature version of that damn James Freaking Potter._ A soft cracking noise echoed from somewhere close to Snape, but he didn't pay attention to it. He was too angry to notice.

However, out of nowhere, Aurora snapped, "What in Merlin's name is your problem, Severus?" before she punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Do that again, Sinistra, and I assure you that you will know exactly how far it is from the top of the Astronomy Tower to the ground," Snape sneered as he threw one of his evilest death glares at her.

"Oh, like I'm scared of you, you overgrown bat!" Aurora then threw her arms up into the air in exasperation. "Sometimes you are so…so…ugh! I don't even know what, but you are so it."

"Yet again, I am amazed by your current level of ability to speak so eloquently, Sinistra."

"Yeah, well, you're a bastard, Snape!"

"Such high praise you give me, Sinistra."

"It's not supposed to be a compliment, you greasy Pinocchio!" Almost immediately afterwards, snorting sounds loudly erupted around Snape and Sinistra. However, the two were too far involved in their argument to notice that several other Order members had assembled in the Infirmary.

"I must admit, Sinistra. I am impressed that you actually read a book once in your pathetic life. Tell me. Were the words too big for you to understand if it took you this long to finish it? After all, it is quite understandable if you consider what you teach. Astronomy," Snape sneered with a particular vindictive look on his face. "You might as well just ask Sybill for her glasses now, Sinistra. No one would ever be able to tell the difference anyways. You're both dismal excuses for witches."

"At least I'm not as pathetic as you are, Snape," Aurora snarled at him. "I told you how I felt. Tell me. Did you ever tell your lovely Lily—?"

"Silence!" he roared as he glared daggers at Aurora.

"What's wrong, Snape? Don't like it when I bring up your little boyhood crush?" Aurora replied in cold voice. Her dark eyes flashed with anger as she glared right back at him. "Remind me again, Snape. She chose whom again?" When she felt the raw energy that came off him, she inhaled deeply to steady herself. She wasn't a Slytherin for just any reason. "That's right. She chose James, James Potter. Poor sweet pathetic Severus Snape lost his little crush to James Potter, his boyhood tormentor. Can you say irony?" She watched his wand hand flex maniacally as he death glared her. "I dare you," she whispered while she pointedly glanced towards his right hand. His hand then ceased in its movement and hung limply by his side. "What's the matter, Snape? Surely, it isn't that difficult for you to curse me. After all, you've done it before, haven't you? Hell, I doubt your master would keep his favorite little plaything around if you couldn't even manage to get rid of a dismal excuse of a witch. Then again, what do I know? I only teach Astronomy."

"And perhaps one of these days I will finally be rid of your irritating presence because you will throw yourself from the Astronomy Tower," Snape sneered with dark, gleaming eyes.

"Yeah, well, if I do, I've already given my house elf orders to poison you so that we're together forever. How do you like that, Snape?" Instead of a witty retort, though, he harshly chuckled. "What?"

"You are stupider than I gave you credit for, Sinistra. Honestly, you would have one of your wretched creatures poison me? Perhaps you have forgotten what I teach."

"Oh, trust me, Snape. The poison I've picked for you, not even a goddamn bezoar can save you."

"Perhaps not, but there are other methods I could try, Sinistra," Snape drawled silkily.

"Trust me, Severus. You can brew until your heart is content. It won't work, though. There will be no escaping death that time."

"You would kill me?"

"Yes."

"I take it that since the plan has already been set, you have created a backup plan?"

"Of course," Aurora barked back.

"Well then, I am impressed. For once, you seem to have given something some thought. Other than what man you will throw yourself at, I mean. Tell me, Aurora. My death will be quite painful?"

"Oh, yes, it definitely will be. I'm going to make you suffer in pure agony. Every minute you breathe your last breath will be filled with your screams."

"Indeed?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. At first, he had believed that her threat was empty. However, as Aurora continued in immense detail, he knew that he was mistaken. She really did have a plan to poison him when she died. He could understand her reasoning behind this action of hers, though. If she could not have him, no one could. He had felt the same way towards Lily. However, it seemed he was saner than Aurora, since he hadn't created an elaborate plan to kill Lily when she first showed an interest in that wretched James Potter. Instead, he painfully and regrettably let Lily go. After all, he knew that no matter how happy they would have been together, it still would have ended the same. He just was not destined to be with his Lily.

"Most certainly, Severus," Aurora spoke as she stared at him with an odd look in her eyes.

"Wow. They're more morbid than I thought," a voice whispered from behind Snape.

"Well, what do you expect from them, Pomona? They _are_ Slytherins," Rolanda Hooch replied.

"Yeah, but—I mean, _really_?"

Snape's eyes narrowed at Sprout and Hooch's conversation that went on behind him, but he was too intrigued with Aurora's current look directed at him to turn around to respond to the two pestering witches. The look wasn't one that he had seen often. However, he had learned quickly to recognize Aurora's playful and innocent look. In fact, her look sometimes made chills run down his spine because it was _so_ not playful or innocent. Actually, it rather reminded him sometimes of when the Dark Lord would smile before he would assign a 'special' mission for Snape.

Snape had no doubt in his mind that Aurora had a plan in place to kill him after she died. Doubts arose when he questioned why she would tell him this little piece of information, though. He didn't believe that it was necessarily a threat. In fact, it was more like a warning. However, he had no idea what he had done to deserve that _pleasant_ warning from her.

Wholeheartedly, Snape loved Lily. Well, perhaps not wholeheartedly anymore. Aurora was, unfortunately, correct. Lily did choose James over him. A man can only take so much pain before he breaks so it was easier for Snape to overlook that irrational decision on Lily's part. Therefore, if Aurora was trying to tell him with her warning that one way or another he was going to chose her, then the witch had another thing coming. No warning, or threat of hers, would change his mind on that. In fact, it wasn't as if he had led her on or anything. It was quite the opposite actually. On the other hand, his feelings towards Aurora of late had been somewhat confusing, even to him. However, no one could blame him for that. That damn Shadow left him without his Occlumency barriers so it forced him to feel certain emotions that he had long ago buried in the deepest depths of his mind.

_Dammit_, Snape muttered in his mind as he held his gaze with Aurora. _That's why you said it, isn't it, Sinistra? You're trying to force me to admit that I—NO—I do not have feelings for you…do I? If I don't, then why does it not upset me that she has planned my death? Perhaps, Sprout is correct. We are morbid._ He then shook his head furiously to rid himself of his current line of thinking. _No. I am not morbid because I do not harbor any feelings that suggest that I…ugh…like Sinistra._ He sighed heavily, a few seconds later, as he reflected on his thoughts and actions. He had forced himself to express disgust when he had last thought. It didn't come natural as it did with so many other infuriating people…like Trelawney, for example. _Oh Merlin, they were right, all of them. I do too like that…that witch. No. No, I do not. I cannot. She is definitely not Lily._ His eyes closed, and he hung his head immensely mortified by his thoughts. _Dammit, this will teach you to beg someone for a second chance. Honestly, could I be anymore pathetic? For twenty-nine years, I've known that I loved Lily. Then what happens? That damn Shadow attacks me, and everything I knew all goes to hell in a hand basket in less than three months. If this continues, I'll be back at St. Mungo's before the start of next term. How wonderful. I bet somewhere Potter's laughing at me from his grave._

"Very well, Aurora, you win," Snape quietly muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your elaborate plan," he barked back before he threw a glare at Aurora. Snape caught her look of confusion, though. "Good heavens, Woman. I admit that you did outsmart me, but do not insult my intelligence by denying that you came up with this entire scheme."

"And just what scheme was this that I came up with, Severus?"

"I believe you know to which I am referring to, Aurora."

"No, actually I don't." She then angrily folded her arms across her chest. "If you're talking about my stupid little plan to kill you, yeah, well, I lied. I could no more kill you than I could my mother. Trust me. There's no plan, Severus." When she noticed the puzzled look on his face, she scoffed. "Oh, come on, Snape, like you haven't lied to me at some point in your life. It's not anything new. Honestly, that damn Sorting Hat did sort me into the same House as you. Hell, even Neville Longbottom knows that there's no such thing as a trustworthy Slytherin. We'd sooner kill our mothers than be bested by another. I only said that to shut you up for once."

"Yes, well," Snape started to say before he paused. "You succeeded, Aurora, if you'll excuse me." Slowly, he got to his feet and walked towards the doors. He needed to get out of there, fast.

"Wait! Severus, what were you going to say?" The door slammed shut behind him, though.


	23. Mirror of Erised

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy.

**Mirror of Erised**

Snape had fled from the Infirmary the minute he had slammed the door. He knew that if he stayed near Aurora for one more second, it would be his last because he'd cast Avada Kedavra on himself. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew it was going to be far from that infuriating witch. The hallways blurred past him as he rushed down them.

After walking up several different staircases and the thirtieth time of going around another corner, Snape suddenly stopped in mid-step and whirled around. His eyes narrowed as he recognized where he was in the castle. Ending up in the very last place that he wanted to be, proved yet again just how _lucky_ he really was. Uttering many colorful variations of different obscenities, he slowly stalked towards the balcony of the Astronomy Tower with a fierce glare etched into his pale face.

"Ah, I see that I was not the only one with that particular thought in mind," Dumbledore softly spoke behind Snape as he walked up to the younger wizard. "How are you, my boy?"

"What do you think, Albus?" Snape grumbled while he gazed out onto Black Lake.

"I think you are too serious all the time, my boy." Dumbledore then joined Snape at the railing and followed his gaze. The mood around the two wizards instantly became somber. "In any case, that is not why I came here. My boy, is it really that daunting to believe that you would have feelings for another?" He silently watched Snape's head bow. "It does not show weakness, Severus."

"I cannot love her, though, Albus."

"Forgive me, Severus, but you already do, my boy." Dumbledore then sensibly remained quiet when he heard the loud snarl next to him. A few seconds later, he somberly sighed and glanced towards the younger wizard as the silence settled uncomfortably in the room. He could see the inner struggle the wizard was having with himself. "If you wish to know your answer, you will find the means for it in the Room of Requirement. But, Severus, do remember that wizards have gone mad in front of it."

"You need not remind me, Headmaster," Snape harshly spoke before he whirled around. His robes billowed behind him in its familiar way as he stalked out of the room. The entire journey to the Room of Requirement was rather uneventful and dull, just the way Snape liked it. When the sturdy doors slowly appeared, he sighed heavily before pushing the large oak doors open and walking in.

There in the middle of the room stood the tall, shiny Mirror of Erised. Snape's eyes immediately passed over the Latin phrases engraved along the top of the mirror. Truthfully, he hated the damn thing. When Albus had first informed him about the Mirror of Erised, Snape wanted to break it. No good ever came out of an object that showed someone what he most desired. In fact, Snape had always believed that if someone was that dense not to know what he desired in the first place, then no one should ever grant the person the right to stand in front of it because the idiot probably would misinterpret what he saw anyways. So there Snape stood, defying that very thought.

The exact second Snape stepped in front of the mirror was when Lily shimmered to life. His eyes immediately closed, and his breathing slowed. She had looked as exquisite as the day he had first met her. She wore a floor-length strapless emerald dress that made her lovely green eyes stand out even more. Her long flowing scarlet hair was down on her shoulders. A crimson-and-gold Gryffindor pendant hung loosely from around her neck.

Snape's heart ached from the knowledge that all he had to do was glance back up, and Lily and he would be together again. He remained in front of the mirror for a good minute with his head bowed to save himself from the pain and heartache. Taking one last fleeting glance at the mirror before he left, Snape sighed heavily. He really hated that damn mirror as it taunted him by showing Lily's smiling reflection. He then turned around towards the door to leave but something made him glance back. His eyes instantly noticed the new movement in the mirror. Oh, how he hated that goddamn mirror.

Wearing a floor-length crimson dress, Aurora slowly walked up next to Lily in the Mirror of Erised. Her long burgundy sleeves glistened in the light that surrounded her and Lily. Fastened to the thin burgundy cloth was a shiny silver-and-green Slytherin brooch, which was just above a cutout that accentuated her cleavage. Aurora's long dark hair was swept off her shoulders into a curled updo with a white freesia flower tucked behind her ear. Two stray curls had fallen from gently rested on either side of her face. Her dark eyes sparkled radiantly as she stared out of the mirror at Snape. Both women stood side-by-side with soft smiles on their faces.

"Utter foolishness," Snape muttered softly while he continued to stare at both ladies. "How can one have two desires? It is absurd even to think about it." He then sighed heavily. "I admit freely that I love Lily, but to show me Aurora also…" A string of colorful language then flew from his mouth as he glared at the mirror. He knew that the mirror in front of him wasn't the real Mirror of Erised, but that didn't make him feel any better. It was still an exact replica to the real one.

Glancing back at the mirror a few moments later, Snape immediately noticed Lily's mouth moving slowly. She was lip-synching something to him. His eyes narrowed on her lips as he tried to discern her message. Luckily, she repeated the message. After thirty seconds, he felt a familiar ache in his chest when he understood what she was saying. She had mouthed the phrase 'I'm sorry, Sev'.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for, Lily," Snape replied quietly. "I understood." He then watched in absolute silence when Lily glanced towards Aurora. Lily's emerald eyes sparkled radiantly as she flashed a knowing smile at the other witch. Both ladies smiled warmly at one another.

A few seconds later, another person joined the ladies. Snape's temper instantly flared up as his dark eyes caught James Potter's reflection walking up behind Lily. When he noticed his childhood enemy's arms wrap around Lily's waist, Snape drew in a deep breath. However, his teeth clenched tightly, and the dark obsidian orbs glared at the man. He immediately flashed his customary sneer and sent waves of anger towards the replica Mirror of Erised. Lily mouthed another phrase towards Snape again, though, so he had to minimize his glare.

It took a few moments but soon enough Snape caught 'Thank you, Severus' as Lily mouthed the phrase. He, however, closed his eyes in response. Potter's arms around Lily's waist were a blatant reminder of how Snape had lost Lily in the first place. Seconds droned by before he looked up again. He frowned as he caught both Lily and James Potter's appreciative smiles.

Snape hadn't protected the couple's son for that ass James Potter. He had done it for Lily. Oh, if only that bastard Potter was still alive, then Snape could get him back for all the torment he had endured from the Marauders. The first thing he would have done was curse that bloody smartass smile from Potter's face. However, another phrase being mouthed instantly regained Snape's attention. His eyes narrowed on Lily's lips, and the second he understood he angrily shook his head. She was saying goodbye. In fact, both she and that damn James Potter were.

"You cannot leave me here alone again, Lily."

In response, her dark green eyes move to Aurora who remained silent throughout the entire exchange. Smiling the familiar soft, sad smile, Lily guided Aurora's hand to the glass. Standing next to Aurora, she stared at Snape in such a way that it looked as if she was daring him to move closer.

"I cannot, Lily. My heart belongs to you," Snape replied in a shaky voice. He hated that he was losing control of his emotions, but he couldn't help it. His love for Lily surpassed everything else in his life. However, there she stood in the mirror, though. Essentially giving her blessing and telling him that it was perfectly acceptable for him to love Aurora. "I cannot," he whispered as his hand unconsciously rose to touch the glass. His eyes then glanced towards his fingers, and he sighed when he noticed that Aurora and his fingertips were touching. He closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Forgive me for intruding upon you, Severus, but you can love them both. Nothing stands to prevent that from occurring," a familiar soft voice spoke from behind Snape. He immediately whirled around and sighed out of annoyance as his eyes caught the woman's white robes.

"For not being known to interfere with us, Lady Atal, you seem to be doing quite the opposite lately," Snape drawled in a deep, low voice. He then drew in a breath. "Tell me. What else do you wish to change in my life, Elder? Perhaps you will make it so that I am a father in order for me to become in touch with my sensitive side?" he said mockingly. "Yes, that is what you will do, isn't it? Ah, yes, I can see it now. To make it even more delightful, you will make my child's mother be Aurora, won't you? Of course, you will. It is the only thing that will make sense in your twisted minds," he sneered.

"Are you quite done? Or must I come back, Severus?" Lady Atal replied briskly. She received no reply from him. "Thank you. Well, before you so rudely threw your temper tantrum, I was going to show you something. However, I do not believe I should show you now if you will have that attitude."

"Do what you will, Lady Atal, for I do not care anymore."

"Honestly, Child, you are that bitter because a few things in your life were changed?

"You changed a few things, Elder?" Snape then ruefully chuckled before he glanced towards the Elder woman. "Yes, I can see how taking my Dark Mark and magic can be considered as a few things," he sneered. "Tell me, Lady Atal. Forcing me into confronting my feelings about Aurora, do you consider that another of the few things you changed? Or was that just an added bonus?"

"I would learn to hold my tongue when speaking with an Elder, Shadow Walker. Otherwise, you might lose more than just your magic," a dark figure growled as it slowly walked out of the shadows.

"It is all right, Shadow. He does not mean his words," Lady Atal calmly interrupted.

"Ah, I see I am truly blessed. Both of you have decided to curse me with your presences today," Snape drawled. "Perhaps the Dark Lord will be gracious enough to spare a few minutes for me too."

"Keep it up, Shadow Walker. I am more than happy to grant you that wish."

"Indeed? Here I believed you protected me, Shadow," Snape mocked.

"I do no such thing, Shadow Walker."

"Ah, but you have taken several Killing Curses for me. Therefore, it is assumed that you do."

"As per my orders, nothing more," the Shadow snarled.

"Calm yourself, Shadow," Lady Atal spoke softly.

"Yes, my Lady," the Shadow replied at once with its black hood bent down out of respect.

"Such a wonderful servant you have there, Elder," Snape ridiculed. "Do you and the Dark Lord attend meetings together in order to learn of new techniques to instill such discipline in them?"

"You should know, Shadow Walker. You served Riddle for nineteen years," the Shadow snapped. "How did he instill his discipline on you, his most _faithful_ servant?"

"Enough, Shadow! Leave at once," Lady Atal harshly rebuked. As soon as the Shadow faded back into the shadows, she glanced towards Snape. "Since you are in a rather foul mood and I haven't the patience for this right now, I will leave you. However, remember my words, Child. Nothing prevents you from loving them both." She, too, then disappeared, leaving Snape alone.

Glancing at the Mirror of Erised replica again, Snape snarled before he absentmindedly flicked his wand hand at it. As a result, the mirror shattered into tiny little pieces. "I cannot," he defiantly exclaimed before he whirled around and stalked out.

**A/N: **I'll try to write some more and post it today, but I can't make any promises. Next chapter, though, will have Snape relearning to control his magic. Tease: I'm not so sure it was a wise idea of Dumbledore's to ask him right after this. :)


	24. Anger Management 101, Magic Practicum

**A/N: **Sorry that I didn't get this up here earlier, but I kind of lost myself into my writing. I think you'll be able to see why. A little FYI, the next time I'll be free to write or update again will be Sunday, unfortunately. That's why this one is kind of long. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

**Anger Management 101 followed by Magic Practicum**

Severus Snape was not having a good day, not at all. Two minutes after Snape had left the Room of Requirement, Peeves the resident dunderheaded poltergeist decided to cause as much trouble as possible in such a little timeframe. First, the ghost threw water-filled balloons towards any of the passing professor. Unfortunately, Snape was one of them. Sporting a drowned-rat look did not help to improve his already _cheerful _attitude.

A few moments after that, Peeves started to screech loudly, since it so obviously couldn't ever be considered singing, "Well, you wonder why I always dress in black." He then drew in a deep breath. "Why you never see bright colors on my back," Peeves shrieked as he sung badly. "And why does my appearance seem to have a somber tone, well, there's a—" as he floated behind Snape.

"PEEVES!" he yelled before whirling around with his ebony wand drawn towards the poltergeist. "Shut up…now," Snape softly growled.

"Ooh, Mr. Dark Wizard's not happy, not at all," the ghost replied mockingly before laughing in a high pitch. "Is it because Mr. Dark Wizard is madly in love with Ms. Astronomy professor?"

"I will not warn you again, Peeves," Snape responded in a low and deadly tone. If it had been anyone else, Snape's tone would have sent dozens of Hufflepuffs into hiding and perhaps even some of his own snakes. However, Peeves only continued to laugh in his familiar high pitch squeal.

"SNAPE loves Sinistra, Snape LOVES Sinistra," Peeves screeched at the top of his ghostly lungs in a singsong voice from the top of the Grand Staircases. Several of the other professors stopped in mid-step on the staircases and glanced up at the entrance to the seventh floor where Snape and Peeves were. "Snape loves SINISTRA, SNAPE LOVES—EEK!"

Peeves instantly dove down when Snape sent dozens of energy balls of dark blue light towards the pestering poltergeist. His spells, however, slammed hard against the wall. As a result, the castle violently shook from the amount of built up energy that had been behind that casting. From where the spells hit, a large crack then formed and raced down the wall towards the first floor. All eyes were on Snape again while loud cracking echoed around.

"Dammit," Snape muttered quietly as he heard and saw more splintering in the wall.

"Indeed, my boy," Dumbledore replied rather bemused, a few seconds later. He had joined Snape on the seventh floor after the first energy ball struck against the wall. He then stepped closer to the younger wizard so that he could get a closer look at the damage. His twinkling blue eyes traveled down the length of the new crack until it disappeared into the stone floor. With a soft smile, Dumbledore said, "We must do something about that magic of yours at once, Severus."

"I know, Albus," Snape quietly responded with his head hung. Outwardly, he appeared to be somber and rather stone-faced about the whole ordeal. Inside, though, it was a different story. _That's just freaking wonderful. I try to curse that damn poltergeist, and what happens instead? I nearly destroy all of Hogwarts_, he thought with a snarl. _Merlin…and I call myself a Slytherin. I'm more like a damn Hufflepuff by continuing to cast spells that I know won't work! YOU BLOODY FREAKING IDIOT!_

"Perhaps, my boy, we should proceed to the Room of Requirement?"

Snape knew immediately that Dumbledore wasn't giving him a choice, which truthfully he didn't mind. He needed to relearn how to control his magic. He obviously wasn't doing a grand job of it on his own. After all, Snape had managed so far to obliterate three windows, two walls, a replica of the Mirror of Erised, and a door. That was not counting his two accidental spell misfires. One of which could have killed Sinistra if he had not acted right away. It was only a matter of time before he accidently killed someone with his magic, and knowing his luck right then it would be that idiot Gryffindor boy.

Following behind Dumbledore like a lost little puppy, Snape sighed heavily as his eyes focused on the powder blue robes that trailed behind the older wizard. He couldn't help but remember of all the times his former Head of House, Professor Slughorn, had sent him to the Headmaster's office for either not keeping his temper in check in class or cursing the moronic duo Black and Potter. Snape had always believed that Slughorn sent him to Dumbledore for the sheer pleasure of knowing that Snape hated it. Snape absolutely hated it when Dumbledore repeatedly asked if he wanted a lemon drop. He hated how everyone assumed he was a Death Eater in training because of the spells casted against the idiot Marauders. Granted, everyone did seem to be correct in the end. Lastly, he hated feeling as if he had disappointed the older wizard. In fact, that feeling still hadn't gone away even now.

"There is no reason to be so glum, my boy," Dumbledore spoke quietly while the two wizards continued towards the Room of Requirement. "I have always wanted to do something about the castle's walls, but, sadly, I have not had a valid reason until now. Ah, yes," Dumbledore replied with a soft smile as he happily hummed to himself. "Perhaps Argus can even liven up Hogwarts before the students arrive. It does seem to be gloomy in the castle all the time."

"Your attempt to make light of my reckless actions will not work, Albus."

"I assure you, my boy, that I am doing no such thing."

"Oh, yes, of course you're not. Wherever might I haven't gotten that idea from I wonder," Snape sarcastically drawled as he and Albus walked into the Room of Requirement. The first thing he noticed was that the Mirror of Erised replica was gone. In fact, the entire room now was void of everything material. Just a plain room with mirror-like walls greeted Snape and Dumbledore.

"Perhaps I was mistaken earlier, Severus." Snape raised an eyebrow in response. "You are not as serious as I first thought, my boy. In fact, if I had to take a guess, I'd say you're a closet optimist." When Dumbledore heard a soft snort next to him, he glanced at the younger wizard with a slight twinkle in his eyes. It was so rewarding to see Snape show emotions that were not in regards to his fierce temper. "Aha, I knew it." When he saw the younger wizard roll his eyes, Dumbledore softly chuckled.

"You see only what you want to see, Albus," Snape replied with a soft smirk.

"Ah, yes, I am afraid that is a common fallacy among many great wizards."

"Oh but of course it is, Albus." Snape then carefully tried to distance himself from his emotions again. He knew that it would do him no good if he continued his witty repartee back and forth with his mentor. He could do that any day of the week, if only he allowed himself to that is. Clearing his throat harshly, his emotionless mask easily slid back into place. "Since we both have limited amount of time available for this, perhaps we should actually do something useful?" His tone returned to its familiar respectful with a bit of bite to it. He noticed Dumbledore's eyes instantly narrow on him as if the older wizard was scrutinizing him for his sudden shift of attitude.

"If you wish," Dumbledore somberly replied. Snape curtly nodded. "Very well, Severus. Then we will begin to run through the list of spells in order to see which ones we will need to work on." A down-to-business tone replaced the familiar lighthearted tone in Dumbledore's voice. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then cast Lumos." When Snape's dark eyes narrowed in response, Dumbledore sighed softly. "I understand that it is a first-year spell, my boy, but we must start somewhere. Do you not agree?"

"Fine," Snape softly growled before he withdrew his thin ebony wand from his inside pocket of his long black robes. Flicking his wand once, he said with poise, "_**Lumos**_." However, not even a hint of light glowed at the tip of his wand. Flicking it again with more power behind the motion, he tried to cast the spell again. Yet again, the wand tip remained black as midnight. As a result, his grip tightened on his wand. "_**LUMOS**_," he snarled before he angrily flicked his wrist. Darkness remained, though.

The thin, long ebony wand then flew across the room and crashed against the mirror-like wall. However, a wave of displaced energy soon joined it afterwards before it hit the wall. Instead of the wall absorbing it, though, the displaced energy flew back towards Dumbledore and Snape. Both wizards instantly dropped to the floor right before it would have struck them.

Glancing from his spot on the floor towards the younger wizard, Dumbledore softly sighed. Snape's left hand pressed hard against his forehead as he desperately hid his face. Nothing Dumbledore ever said would make Snape feel better. Years of having been Snape's Headmaster had taught him that. Therefore, instead of words, he calmly reached over and tenderly squeezed Snape's shoulder. He softly smiled towards the younger wizard when Snape glanced at him.

"It is not as bad as it seems, my boy."

"No, Albus. I'm sure it is worse," Snape replied with a slight grimace before resting his forehead against the cool stone-floor. Sounds of glass shattering behind them made him loudly groan.

"Surely, my boy, you are not superstitious, are you?"

"No, but I'd rather not push my luck today, Albus."

"I'm glad, my boy." Dumbledore then sighed before he gingerly sat up. He watched Snape do the same thing. However, he caught the younger wizard's look of remorse. "Do not concern yourself over the walls, Severus. I am sure the Founders charmed Hogwarts to withstand a great more than that."

"Remind me of that, Albus, when your school is reduced to shambles because of me."

"I assure you, my boy, if you do miraculously end up destroying Hogwarts, then I will make you fix it, Severus. Do not forget that you still owe me for destroying my office your second year, my boy."

"I was not the only who partook in that duel, Albus."

"No, you were not, but you were the only one who did not have to serve a detention afterwards."

"Then you've had too many lemon drops, Headmaster. I did too serve a detention for that."

"Ah, forgive me, Severus. I only meant that you did not serve a detention like the ones you give nowadays to the other Houses."

"Only because I do not wish to punish myself anymore than I have to, Albus," Snape coolly replied. He then slowly got to his feet and glanced around. Sighing heavily, he hung his head. A large hole remained from where the wave of energy had struck it. "Wonderful," he sneered. "I take it that you wish for me to repair that somehow, Albus?"

"No." Dumbledore then clapped his hands twice. Slowly, the wall repaired itself until it looked as if nothing had happened. "Perhaps we should take a break?"

"Gladly," Snape snarled before he whirled around and walked towards the doors. However, when he reached them, the doors remained closed. He pushed against them again, but nothing moved.

"That is not what I had in mind, my boy," Dumbledore replied in a firm voice, as he remained rooted in the middle of the room. Seconds later, he watched the black robes billow while Snape immediately whirled around. "Something is bothering you." The deep black eyes glared back at him.

"It does not concern this, Albus."

"Forgive me, but I think it does." Peering over his half-moon spectacles, his eyes narrowed. He could see Snape desperately hold back his anger. "What did the Mirror of Erised show you, Severus?"

"Lily," Snape answered immediately before he glanced away.

"Then you saw what you wanted to see, Severus. Forgive me, but didn't you want that?" Snape chuckled ruefully, though. "I take it there was more than just one person in the mirror, wasn't there?"

"It does not matter, Albus," Snape replied in a warning tone.

"I believe it does, Severus. Before we can continue, you must speak with someone about this. Otherwise, I will not be able to help you control your magic. Surely, my boy, you've noticed that your loss of control occurs when you lose control of your emotions. I believe that they are connected. Please, my boy, talk to me. Who else was in the Mirror of Erised?" Snape only shook his head furiously, though. "I have never betrayed your confidence, Severus. I will not start now. Please speak with me. I will help you if I can." He silently waited and watched the younger wizard's inner struggle.

"Sinistra, I saw Aurora Sinistra in that goddamn mirror, Albus!" he shouted at Dumbledore. His fists clenched tightly at his sides. "Tell me, Headmaster. How can that possibly have anything to do with my loss of control over my magic?"

"It is not uncommon for wizards to lose control when it deals with matters of the heart, my boy."

"No! No! I do not like her, Albus!"

"Of course you don't, my boy. You love her. It is understandable that you would be cautious—"

"It has nothing to do with being cautious, Albus. I do not like her!"

"Then why is it that the Mirror of Erised showed her to you, Severus? It shows us what we most desire. Therefore, you can—"

"No, Albus, don't. I cannot love her." Snape's voice was low and strained.

"You can, my boy. You are capable of truly anything if you so wish it." Snape growled lowly. "Forgive me, Severus, but do not continue to live in the past. There is a reason why you saw Aurora in the Mirror of Erised. Your heart desires to be with another. Why must you continue to fight this?"

"BECAUSE—" Snape shouted back before he abruptly cut off. His face further paled.

"Continue, Severus. Why do you believe that you cannot be with Aurora?" Snape remained silent, though. "Do you truly believe something you did fifteen years ago absolved all of your rights to a content life?" Snape further distanced himself from Dumbledore. "Do not hide behind your mask anymore, Severus. You are not the same man you once were." Snape's eyes closed before he glanced away. "My boy, I have placed my trust in you blindly for fifteen years. Surely, you can take a similar leap with me. Please, my boy, you must trust me. Why can you not let yourself love Aurora?"

"Because I'll lose her," Snape snapped. He then sighed and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Like I did with Lily. I can't go through that again. You cannot ask me to go through that again, Albus."

"You will not lose her, Severus."

"No!" Snape's eyes then burned with pure anger. "You cannot make that promise, Albus!"

"And you cannot ensure that by not loving her you spare yourself that pain, my boy."

"I will live through it, Albus."

"As you have always done, my boy?" he asked in a soft voice. "Forgive me, Severus, but that is not how anyone should live his life."

"What does it matter how I live my life to you anyways, Albus?"

"It matters, my boy, because I have been given a second chance to ensure that I do not make the same mistakes as last time." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I have told you before that I have let both you and Harry down. I should have been there to prevent you from joining the Death Eaters. I should have protected you as I did with the others. However, I saw what I wanted to see, and I did not want to see the darkness that followed you, Severus." He then slowly drew in a deep breath. "We have both been given a second chance, though. Let us not make the same mistakes, my boy."

"I do not want to lose her, Albus."

"You will not. Just as much as you loved Lily, know that Aurora loves you twice as much. She will not ever let herself freely leave you. If you need further proof, then look into my eyes, Severus."

Seconds after doing as Dumbledore asked, Snape found himself in the Headmaster's office. However, he knew he was in all actuality still in the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore had only used Occlumency on Snape to show him a specific memory. Glancing to his right, Snape noticed the Headmaster's index finger point towards another Dumbledore, a more somber one that sat behind his huge desk in deep thought. Before Snape could move closer, though, the door to the office flew open.

Aurora Sinistra walked in with her silver wand drawn. Her dark eyes brooded in anger as she stalked towards the Dumbledore behind the desk. Her hair frizzled in numerous places in such a way she looked like Bellatrix, only a bit crazier. As soon as she reached the desk, a fierce glare etched her face.

"Tell me you didn't." Aurora's voice was low and deadly as she continued to train her wand on the Headmaster behind the desk. "Tell me you didn't send him back."

"I cannot," Dumbledore replied with little emotion. His steel blue eyes stared back at the witch.

"You son of a bitch!" she snarled.

"It was his choice, Aurora."

"You could have stopped him! Hell, you could've cast a damn body-bind on him for all I care!"

"My dear, I understand your anger, but the decision ultimately rests with Severus."

"Oh, yeah, because he's perfectly sane, isn't he? God, I cannot believe you two! So, what is it this time then? We're all just going to wait around and see how long it takes this time for Riddle to torture him. Hell, maybe even this time Riddle will finally kill him. Oh, but you won't like that, will you, Albus? I can only imagine what a blow that will be to the Order." The Headmaster behind the desk remained passive. "UGH! You know what! I'm done. I quit! I'm done with all this damn stuff. I refuse to be in a group where its leader resorts to blackmail in order to get his way."

"And just what have I blackmailed Severus with, Aurora?"

"You know precisely what I'm talking about. I'm a hundred percent sure that whenever he doesn't do something you want, you pull that damn Lily card on him. You, Albus Dumbledore, are a heartless son of a bitch!" Before Aurora continued her rant, though, a shrill noise echoed in the room.

"Severus," the Headmaster softly whispered as he leapt up to his feet. His blue eyes were wide in alarm while he raced towards a small clock on the wall. The clock read 'Mortal Peril'. He then whirled around and cast several Patronus charms in order to find where the wizard was. He had forgotten all about the dark-haired witch in his rush. However, as soon as he got near her, her wand immediately flew under his chin. He stopped instantly and glanced down at her.

"If he dies, so help me Merlin, I will kill you." Aurora's eyes filled with fury glared at the Headmaster. "I don't care what they say after I'm gone, but I will kill you if he dies. That I promise on my Witch's Oath. Hell, I'll even take an Unbreakable Vow on that. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

The scene then fizzled into the Room of Requirement. Snape softly scoffed before he glanced towards the real Albus Dumbledore. Gently shaking his head, he felt the corner of his mouth curl up.

"She threatened you?"

"She did. As I believe you noticed, she was quite distraught."

"Do you believe she would have carried out on that threat, Albus?"

"Yes. Just as I am sure that if she had not, then Minerva would have. Forgive me, my boy, but you have some very protective women in your life." Dumbledore watched Snape slowly nod. Walking over quietly, he picked up the thin ebony wand from the floor and pocketed it in his left inner pocket before he walked towards the younger wizard. "Perhaps we have taken a long enough break, my boy."

"Yes." Snape then sighed. "It does not scare you that Sinistra has threatened your life over me?"

"No. It shows her loyalty and love for you, Severus. I could never stand in the way of that."

Snape then silently held out his hand for his wand. He watched Dumbledore calmly pull an ebony wand from his right inner pocket and hand it to him. Without a second thought, Snape grabbed it and held it. A rush of warmth then traveled up his wand arm and spread throughout his body. Drawing in a calming breath, he flicked his wrist. It would work this time.

"_**Lumos**_," Snape casted. A bright amber glow filled the Room of Requirement immediately and bathed the two men in its warmth. For the first time in a long time, Snape allowed himself to smile.

Dumbledore smiled inwardly at the successful casting. Resting a hand to his left inner pocket, he felt the wand's outline against his chest. Glancing back at Snape, he caught the wizard's smile. There wasn't a reason to tell him now his loss of control was due to his wand, not his hesitation about Aurora.


	25. Bewitching Hour

**A/N: **Sorry about not updating until now. I'm trying to get ahead with all my schoolwork so that I can write a lot again. By the way, to make up for not updating until now, this chapter's 10 pages in MS word. So enjoy.

**_cadet abernathy: _**Thank you for the reviews. And I do remember something about that in the series, so I'm sure you are absolutely right that Peeves listened to Snape and the Bloody Baron. So, I'm going to chalk that up as Peeves just wanted to upset Snape to make sure everyone in the castle was miserable. I would think it would be pretty boring to be a ghost, so maybe Peeves decided to liven things up a bit. :) And I'm not really sure yet when Dumbledore tells Snape about the wand, but I'm sure it'll be soon. Snape's a pretty smart guy.

**_mystfatale: _**Thank you for the review. I've always believed that Snape and Sinistra would have a wonderful, chaotic life together. I mean, I love writing Snape and Lily fics too, but I think it just wouldn't ever be a true happy ending for anyone because of poor Harry being the Savior of the Wizarding World. I'm glad to know I'm not the only Snape/Sinistra fan other there.

**Bewitching Hour**

A week later, Snape softly sighed as he headed towards the balcony of the Astronomy Tower around midnight. He hated that he had to sneak up there, but it was better than one of his coworkers discovering his little secret. In fact, if anyone from the staff had found out that he spent his nights up there, he promised himself earlier he would throw himself from the Astronomy Tower.

The first night that he found himself up in the Astronomy Tower around 3 a.m., it annoyed Snape greatly. However, no one had known that he had been there because he luckily did not run into Aurora, which looking back on had been rather strange. Before going back to bed that night, he promised himself that it would not happen again because he would clear his mind prior to getting ready for bed since that was obviously the only reason he had went there.

After the fourth night of his little nighttime ritual, though, Snape completely ignored his anger and allowed himself to feel somewhat at peace. He had not run into the infuriating witch once that week, but it wasn't like he was going to the one place he knew she would be at night just to see her. No, really, he went there for the tranquility it made him feel, not the gut wrenching feeling he had around her these days. Even as he thought that particular notion, he could hear how hollow his words were. No matter how many times he told himself otherwise, he knew that some small part of him made him walk there every night just so that he could catch a glimpse of Aurora from the shadows.

On this particular night, Snape arrived extra early after a long grueling training session with Dumbledore. Expecting the Astronomy Tower to be empty as always, he calmly walked in the shadows towards the balcony. However, his dark eyes caught a woman's silhouette in the distance. He soaked in every ounce of her in the moonlight as she moved in an entrancing way. Slowly, his feet moved towards her in efforts to be closer. She did not make any movement that made him think she had noticed, though.

A few seconds later, however, when Snape was mere inches from her, her opened hand thrust towards his chest. His instincts instantly took over, and his hand came down to block the blow. His wrist then connected with hers. In response, her other hand flew towards him before it started to crush his throat. Strange warmth from her hand saturated his skin, but he did not attempt to move. His dark eyes remained locked with hers. As soon as the hand latched onto his throat, it was gone.

"Severus?" Aurora softly whispered from in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I did not wish to hear anymore of Peeves and the Bloody Baron's argument outside of my quarters," Snape replied politely. He then drew in a breath as he realized how out of character he was acting. "I apologize, Sinistra. I had assumed that no one would be here tonight. If you will excuse me," he spoke before he whirled around to leave.

"Wait, Severus! Why did you think no one would be here tonight? I mean, you know that my quarters are a good four feet from here."

"I do not keep track of such things, Sinistra," Snape softly growled back.

"Oh, all right, fine, Severus. Maybe you don't know that, but why come here and not your potions lab? I always thought that would calm you down." Something in Aurora's words greatly upset Snape. He couldn't help himself as he said the words that screamed in his head.

"You are reading too much into things, Sinistra. I only came here because I wished to escape from Peeves and the Bloody Baron. It had nothing to do with you."

"I know, Severus. You don't have to keep repeating that. I understand."

"You understand nothing, you foolish woman!" Snape barked back. "You see things that are not there. I have absolutely no feelings for you because I do not _LIKE_ you."

"Yes, I get that, Severus," Aurora softly grounded out.

"Then why must you continue to ask such stupid questions, Sinistra?"

"Well, Merlin, I apologize for bothering you, Snape." Aurora then rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her voice lowered to a soft growl. "The stupid girl promises not do that again. Will Mr. Prince wish for anything else from Stupid Girl? Or is she dismissed?" Snape only glared, though. "That served you right, you bastard."

"Keep in mind that this bastard has his magic, Sinistra."

"Oh, like I care that some old bat has his magic," Aurora snapped back.

"Do not think so highly of yourself, Sinistra. It is not flattering," he sneered.

"Neither is your abnormally large nose, Pinocchio!"

"Are you honestly that dense that you cannot think of anything else to mock me on but my nose, something of which people have teased me about all of my life? What is next, Sinistra? Will you ridicule my hair then too?" It was Aurora's time to remain silent then. "Perhaps, though, I should consider myself lucky to be here with you…" His voice trailed off as he stared out onto the lake. It was too dangerous to finish that thought. About a few moments later, loud mocking laughter echoed behind him. His eyes narrowed as he remained focused on the lake, but he said nothing. In his mind, there was nothing more to say if she took it that way.

"Oh, yeah right, Severus," Aurora snarled. "You may be able to pull that crap on everyone else, but I know you." Her long silver wand then prodded gently into his back. "So, go ahead and say anything else you think will make me burst into tears because it's not going to work. I'm not Lily, Severus. I won't push you away because you called me a—"

"Do not finish that sentence, Sinistra," Snape sneered as he whirled around with his ebony wand drawn. His dark eyes were pitch-black while he glared at her with an indescribable look on his face.

"Or you'll do what, Snape? You'll hex me?" When he didn't reply, Aurora harshly laughed. "Like you haven't done that before," she quipped before roughly pushing his wand away from her chest. When his grip tightened on his wand as he refused to move, she snarled, "Oh, why don't you just go back to your dungeons, you goddamn bat?"

"I apologize for disturbing you, Sinistra," Snape's voice suddenly softened when he spoke.

"I don't give a damn about that, Snape. I just want you gone!" she yelled.

"As you wish, Aurora," Snape replied before he whirled around and started to leave. However, as he walked past her, her hand latched onto his arm and immediately stopped him in mid-step.

"Don't," Aurora softly whispered. "Don't go, Severus. I'm sorry." She then sighed heavily before she ran a hand through her long dark hair. "Why?" Her dark eyes locked with his. "Why come here tonight, Severus?" She received no answer, though. Her long eyelashes effectively hid her teary dark eyes a few seconds later before she turned away from him. "I can't stand it anymore, Severus," she whispered with tears staining her light cheeks. "You can't keep yanking me around like this. Either you like me or you don't. You can't keep changing your mind every damn second!"

"I do not like you, Aurora," Snape responded in a low voice.

"Then act like you don't, you bastard!" Aurora cried before angrily pounding her fists into his chest. He remained perfectly still at first, but when her body racked with sobs he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. He knew in his heart that it was the right thing to do, even if his head screamed it wasn't. Closing his eyes, he held her close and breathed in the light rosemary aroma.

"I…" Snape's voice trailed off for a few seconds before he breathed in deeply. There was no way he would ever be able to say the three little words that currently screamed in his head. Therefore, he spoke with little emotion and said, "It is not just mere fondness I feel towards you. I feel more deeply than that, Aurora." He then remained quiet as she regained control of her emotions. When her eyes met his, he drew in a steadying breath. "However, what I feel towards you does not matter. It cannot be. I cannot be the man you wish me to be, Sinistra. I will never be that man."

"What if you already are that man, Severus?" Aurora's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Then you have incredibly low standards, Sinistra," Snape replied emotionless.

"Well, none of us are perfect," she quipped with a soft smile.

"Indeed," Snape drawled. He then pulled away and stepped back from Aurora. He gently brushed his hand down the front of his long black robes with his head hung in order not to catch her eye. "When I first arrived here tonight, you looked like you were practicing a martial art form."

"Oh, um…yeah…you saw that?" Aurora asked rather flustered before she unconsciously tugged on her collar. "Well, um…it's not really martial art." She then shook her head furiously prior to her running her fingers through her hair again. "Well, I guess it is in a way."

"Either it is or isn't, Aurora."

"Yeah, I know, but…" Aurora then sighed heavily. "Well, I guess it's like tai chi, but it's not really. If I had to describe it, I'd say it is tai chi for witches and wizards. I mean, it follows the same common forms of the regular tai chi, but you also use magic." She drew in a deep breath before she glanced at Snape. "You can block either physically or magically depending on who you're sparring with. I don't ever spar with anyone, though, because I like being by myself. Actually, I'm somewhat horrible at this. My mother taught it to me when I was little. She thought it would help me considerably when I came to Hogwarts. Good old mom, always trying to help me out." Her face then paled before she glanced at him as her head finally caught up to her mouth. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Merlin, you're right. I am an idiot." Aurora's head then hung dejectedly.

"Do not concern yourself with that. The activity that you were doing earlier could be taught to others then, correct?"

"Well, yeah, it's not like it's a big secret or anything in my family." Aurora then narrowed her eyes as she reflected on her words. "Well, I guess it was, but according to Mom I can teach it to whoever I want. Why do you ask?"

"My training with the Headmaster is not going as well as expected."

"Oh, but I thought you could control at least half of your spells now?"

"Yes. However, my defense is not up to its usual standards. Albus can easily defeat me."

"Well, of course he can. He's one of the greatest wizards of all time. You couldn't honestly expect him to go easy on you, could you?"

"No. However, I do not wish for Albus to continue to curse me with his damn stinging hexes all night long. I only have so much murtlap essence to use."

"So then you want me to teach you this now?"

"If you find it acceptable, then yes. I assure you that I am a quick learner."

"Oh, no, Severus, it's not that. It's just…well…are you sure? I mean, didn't you just finish a lesson tonight already? Maybe you'd like to rest."

"I do not wish to rest, Sinistra. If you are not agreeable, then just state that. Do not come up with asinine excuses that waste both of our times."

"Fine, but we're going to have to go elsewhere then. Knowing your current casting ability, you would probably curse me off the Astronomy Tower."

"As you wish," Snape coolly replied with a slight smirk.

"Well, the only place I know where we wouldn't be injured would be the Great Hall. Do you have any objections?"

"I do not."

"Wonderful," Aurora drawled before she whirled around and briskly walked towards the door. Snape quickly fell into step with her. The two then calmly walked towards the nearest portrait to find the shortcut to the Entrance Hall, which they found five minutes later.

Standing in front of an Impressionist portrait of a bride and groom, Aurora softly uttered the password. The bride and groom, however, only stared at Aurora and Snape. She tried the password again, but still the painting refused to swing open. On the third time, the portrait finally swung open, but that was only because a long ebony wand was drawn.

Fifteen minutes later, the big heavy doors of the Great Hall slammed shut behind Snape and Aurora. He immediately sighed as Aurora quietly removed her outer emerald robe. He followed her movement and gently folded his long black robes before he set it near hers. Unbuttoning and rolling up his black sleeves, he stood in front of her. He immediately caught her eye as she stared at his left arm.

"Are you all right?" Aurora asked before she walked up to Snape. She gently held out a hand while she waited patiently for him to finish rolling up his right sleeve.

"To what are you referring to, Sinistra?"

"Your arm," she replied with a pointed look at his forearm. "It's bleeding."

"Courtesy of the Headmaster," Snape responded deadpanned as he glanced at the deep laceration to his left forearm. "Do not concern yourself with it. I will heal."

"Murtlap…?"

"No. Healing spell," Snape answered before he waved his wand over the wound. Seconds later, the laceration closed and left behind only a thin dark line.

"Oh, so, Albus taught you that spell again?"

"It was either he did that or took me to Pomfrey. I do not believe the latter held much of a choice for him, considering the circumstances."

"Probably not," Aurora softly said. "You're sure that you want to do this?"

"Ask me that again, Sinistra, and you will spend the rest of your life as a frog," Snape growled.

"I was just asking, Snape. There's no need to be a complete git with me."

"There is a need if you continue to ask foolish questions that even that idiot Longbottom would know the answer to, Sinistra."

"Fine!" she exclaimed while she threw her arms up. "Let's just get this over with."

Aurora took a few steps back before she outstretched her right arm that had her silver wand in her hand towards Snape. In response, he went into his familiar dueling stance with his left arm outstretched with his palm down and his right arm slightly bent above his head with his long ebony wand pointed at her. He then curtly nodded at her to convey that he was ready. Within seconds afterwards, two red jets of light shot from their wands at each other.

"_**Protego**_," Aurora casted. The familiar shield bubbled around her just in time to rebound Snape's spell back at him.

Without saying a word, Snape's left hand jerked upwards so that his palm faced Aurora. Almost immediately, the rebounded spell slammed into an invisible force directly in front of him and bathed the Great Hall in a brilliant yellow light. He softly scoffed before he glanced at her.

"Impressive, but that's not the point, Severus."

"Perhaps not, but it is rather strange that my magic only acts like this around you."

"Maybe we're soul mates, Severus, and your magic senses it." He snorted in response and shook his head. "Well, I'm just saying."

"Yes, so I have noticed. If you continue, then I will need to start calling you Sybill."

"Do it and I'll curse you to Africa," Aurora replied in a low growl. She then drew in a deep breath to calm herself. "What did you mean that your magic only acts up around me?"

"For the most part, my magic remains rather unimpressive when I am training with Albus. I am able to cast fourth-year spells with ease around him, but no spell level higher. However, around you I can cast any level with no restriction in place. In fact, it appears my magic becomes stronger and more controlled when I am near you."

"Well, have you told the Headmaster this interesting theory?"

"Of course, but he does not know what has caused it."

"Obviously, it's your feelings towards me."

"Clearly, you are disillusioned, Sinistra," Snape drawled.

"Why? Because a strong correlation might exist between your magic and your feelings for me?" she asked with a soft disapproving look. "Then you're right. I am disillusioned, but I'm not the only one. At least I'm willing to look at the facts."

"It is not facts that you're looking at, Aurora. Your feelings for me are clouding your judgment."

"And your feelings for me are clouding your magic!" Aurora snapped back.

"My feelings are irrelevant."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that you're Severus Snape, Number One Bastard of the Universe and Resident Torturer of Children," Aurora sarcastically drawled. "How stupid of me…" She then held up a hand. "Oh, sorry…how _asinine_ of me." She rolled her eyes and shook her head angrily. Muttering under her breath, she whispered, "Stupid, greasy, Pinocchio git who never brushes his teeth and who would much rather brew potions than be with a woman. Merlin, he's probably never been with one before in his life. If he has, then that in itself is a sign of an apocalypse. It serves him right. Irrational, pigheaded, bloodsucking bastard who wouldn't know a woman if she—"

"Bit me in the ass?" Snape offered as he stepped closer to Aurora. She instantly glowered fiercely at him. "Since you are wondering, I assure you that I have slept with a woman before, Sinistra."

"Your mother doesn't count," Aurora snapped back.

"Ah, yes, your feelings for me are clearly not affecting your judgment, Aurora," Snape sarcastically replied. "I stand corrected." He then softly smirked towards her, which was something he just could not help. Focusing intently on their little game, he had not noticed how amused he was by riling her up so much.

Out of nowhere, Aurora's left hand swung towards Snape as if she was about to slap him. His arm instantly moved to block the blow. Their wrists then painfully collided with each other, but neither one noticed. She then attempted to hit him again, but he easily blocked it. She continued to swing alternatively at him for nearly a half-hour before her right hand then swung at him. He quickly latched onto her right forearm and prevented her arm from moving. A leg snaked around his as she tried to knock him down to the hard cement floor. However, he locked his other leg with hers to prevent this.

The two were now mere inches from each other's sweaty faces. Snape's black shoulder-length hair stuck dreadfully to his face. Some of Aurora's loose locks glued to her face. Both of them panted heavily as their hearts raced. They remained in their death grip of each other for a few minutes, though, before Aurora relaxed. A soft smile etched her face as she stared up at him.

Although Snape relaxed his hold on Aurora a few seconds after she had, her hand shot back up to strike him. Without a thought given, his hand latched onto her forearm before he spun her around so that her back was against his chest. His hand tightly held her arm against her chest as his other hand held her outstretched other forearm. The two looked as if they were doing an inverted tango.

"I'm…impressed," Aurora panted as she turned her head towards Snape. She then breathed deeply in order to slow down her breathing. However, it only ended up making her dizzy. Groaning softly, she laid her head back against his chest. She instantly became aware of his heartbeat pounding wildly against his rib cage. It didn't take long before her eyes closed, and she focused on the sound. She had never felt so content before in her life than to be in his arms. Soft chuckling slowly brought her back to her surroundings, though. She opened her eyes and glanced up. Snape stared down at her with a ghost of emotion in his eyes, but she couldn't be sure which emotion it was.

"If that was your foolish attempt to seduce me, then you are truly desperate, Aurora," Snape said in a soothing, collected voice. She immediately flashed a brilliant smile at him before she turned away with a fierce blush. Within seconds afterwards, every ounce of Slytherin in him slithered away, allowing Gryffindor to pounce its way in. His hands released her before his left hand gently persuaded Aurora to turn back to look at him. The moment her eyes gazed into his was when he lowered and tilted his head towards her. His lips instantly grazed hers, moments later. Hungrily and passionately, he then deepened the kiss. The eternity of so many pent-up emotions quickly took control over him. Therefore, for the first time in a long time, Severus Snape ignored it.

"Wow…" Aurora breathlessly stated, a few moments later. She nearly laughed when Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry. I just haven't had much experience with men kissing me like that."

"Indeed," Snape replied in a low voice.

"Do you still want to reiterate how it won't work? Or are you going to come to your senses?"

"I…" Snape started to say before his voice trailed off. He then drew in a calming breath. "I have already lost one woman I loved. I do not want to lose another, Aurora."

"Forgive me, Severus, but there's a big difference between Lily and me. For one, I'm Slytherin. Two, I've been in more dangerous circumstances than she ever was." When Snape opened his mouth to refute, Aurora quickly cut him off. "I meant before the Prophecy, Severus. Three, if I can handle you, I'm sure that I can handle myself not being killed. I'm not an idiot. Hell, unless Voldemort decides to attack Hogwarts, we have nothing to worry about, do we? I mean, McGonagall and the Headmaster won't let you anywhere near Voldemort, and I love teaching Astronomy."

"I do not want to lose you. I cannot lose you."

"You won't," Aurora confidently stated before she touched his forearm tenderly. "It's in the stars, Severus. Who are we to argue with the cosmos?"

"Astronomy is a joke, though."

"So is Potions, but you did not hear me say that earlier. Did you?" Aurora then grinned as she shook her head softly. "Closing yourself off isn't going to help you not feel any pain, Severus. It will only leave you with regret. I would think you already had enough regret in your life to last a lifetime, don't you?" He remained silent. "If it doesn't work, then it doesn't work. At least we'd know, though. Well, what do you say, Severus? Can we at least try it?" She held her hand out and waited for his reply.


	26. 2 Slytherins Walk In, Neither Walks Out

**Two Slytherins Walk In, Neither One Walks Out**

In response, Snape stared at Aurora's outstretched hand. She made it sound so easy. All he had to do was just take her hand, and all the loneliness and heartache would finally be gone. However, he knew better. He had learned at an early age that everyone in his life always left him one way or another. After his mother died, his family consisted of his abusive Muggle father and his Lily. However, soon afterwards, they both left him too, so he turned to the only other people he had, his fellow Death Eaters and Voldemort. That had been a terrible mistake he was still paying the price for, unfortunately. They then also left his life because he secretly chose Dumbledore over them after learning that the Prophecy referred to Lily and her son. Dumbledore was the only left in his life that he considered family, and even that sometimes was a debatable decision on Snape's part.

"Typical Slytherin," Aurora muttered. "Always has to weigh his options before he decides."

"In case you have forgotten, Sinistra, you too are Slytherin."

"Yes, but I know what the consequences will be regarding this decision, Severus. I'm willing to take that risk."

"You are willing to be with a man who cannot reciprocate any emotions that concerns his…thoughts regarding you for the rest of your life, Sinistra?" Snape asked with a perplexed face.

"That's what you think, but I know you a bit better than that, Severus. You do show emotions. You just show them a bit differently than others." Aurora then softly smiled as she caught his eyes. "Hell, I'd bet ten gallons that you'll smile someday soon."

"Then you will lose, Sinistra."

"Oh, I don't think so. After all, the way I hear it you smiled the other day after casting a successful Lumos." Aurora watched the fury spread across Snape's face, but she remained smiling.

"I did not smile," Snape grounded out in a deathly low voice.

"Did too," Aurora replied with a smirk before she defiantly crossed her arms across her chest. "If you don't believe me, then talk to Albus. He's the one who told me when I asked why he was in such a good mood." She held his glare, but his features quickly softened, moments later, as he glanced away.

"I…" Snape's voice trailed off. He then drew in a breath and said, "Do not expect that I will show you emotions, Sinistra. Once my Occlumency barriers are back in place—"

"You'll go back to being the heartless bastard you are?" Aurora interrupted with the smile still on her face. He said nothing, though. "I already know that will happen, and I understand, Severus. I mean, I understand that you hate to show your emotions because of Tobias. I get that he engrained into you the asinine idea that showing emotions is a sign of weakness. Hell, I even understand that you think if you show emotions towards me, then it will be harder for you to pull back from me when things get difficult. I get all of it, Severus. I'm only asking that we at least give this a try."

"Sinistra—"

"Dammit, Severus!" she suddenly yelled at the sound of hesitation in his voice. The smile was gone and replaced with a fierce look. "You kissed me! Hell, you nearly told me that you loved me! Do not even start to recant that, Severus Snape. You kissed me and told me that you cannot lose another woman that you love! Why in the nine hells do you have to make this into such a big dramatic affair? You love me! I love you! Therefore, logically speaking, we should be together."

"Because you wish it, Sinistra?" he asked in a low voice.

"No! This has nothing to do with me. It has everything to do with us!" Aurora then angrily shook her head, which frizzled her long dark hair. "Merlin, Severus, you have never been a coward before in your life. Why is it that you're acting like one now?"

"I am not a coward, Sinistra," Snape growled.

"Then stop acting like one! Who gives a damn if there is a risk that one of us will be hurt or die? Hell, do you have any idea what I have had to put up with these past months because of you? If it wasn't Voldemort trying to kill you, it was that damn Shadow! I've already been putting up with that risk and dealing with it." Aurora then angrily rubbed her hands against her face before she glanced back up at him and leveled a dangerous glare at him. "And don't give me that crap that you haven't either. Albus told me what you did after you accidently cast your cutting curse at me. You took my wounds, Severus! Hell, he told me that you tried to heal me with whatever damn counter spell reverses that curse. When that didn't work, you then took my wounds. Even after knowing you couldn't mend yourself, you still took my wounds. Merlin, Severus, you nearly gave your life for me."

"I would do the same for Dumbledore. Does that mean that I wish to have a relationship with him too, Sinistra?" Snape sarcastically drawled.

"You already have a relationship with him, Severus. You think of Albus as the father you never had. Anyone with half a brain can see that. That's why you would do the same for him." Aurora then sighed heavily. "Merlin, you claim that you don't show any feelings towards others. Well, I'd hate to argue with you, but you are fiercely protective of Albus, McGonagall, Harry, and me. I'd say that would definitely show your feelings towards us."

"I am not protective."

"Yes, you are, Severus. You're as protective as a lioness when one of her cubs is in dangerous."

"You are wrong."

"If I'm wrong, then why did you punch Lucius?" Snape remained silent, though. "See, protective as a lioness," Aurora purred with a grin, a few moments later. Her face then melded into a stoic mask. "In any case, that does not matter. You love me, Severus. You may not be able to say the words, but your every action shows it."

"Sinistra—"

"You are not Tobias, Severus. You will never be him." When Aurora noticed his eyes narrow, she clarified. "You don't have to admit it or anything. However, I think the reason you're so uneasy about taking my hand is that you think you might end up hurting me." She drew in a deep breath before explaining. "With Lily, you lashed out at her when she stuck up for you that day by the lake. You called her that horrible name, which ended your friendship with her immediately." She glanced towards the floor after his head bent down. She hated bring his past up, but she needed him to understand. "Severus, I want you to know that you can call me every damn name in the book. I'll return the favor right back at you every time. I mean, we've played this game for years, just to see who could hit the hardest. I'm used to it, Severus." He glanced back at her. "I may not know much about your parents' relationship, but I think you believe that when you lash out at the people you love then you prove how much you are like Tobias. You're wrong, though. From what I've heard you say about Tobias, he never showed remorse for anything he did. However, you showed how truly sorry you were after you accidently cast the wrong spell at me. Hell, you continue to show it by protecting Harry after all these years. I mean, not a lot of men would protect the son of their childhood rival, but you have. Now, I'm sure there's more to the story than what I know, but protecting Harry shows how remorseful you are for having been in Voldemort's ranks." She then gently rested a hand on his forearm. "You're not Tobias, Severus. You won't hurt me."

"Aurora, you—"

"If you do hurt me, Severus, well, you're not the only one who knows the Dark Arts." Aurora then held her hand closer to his. She softly smiled when his fingers laced with hers, a few seconds later. "I love you," she whispered with pure affection in her voice.

"As I you," Snape replied quietly.

Snape and Sinistra then remained quiet for five minutes as they reflected inwardly on the changes that would now come as a result. After all, they only had twenty-three days left until the students returned to Hogwarts for a new term. He still was rather unsure if it was the right decision on his part, but Aurora was right. At least they would know if it would work or not. For now, he could accept that.

"So, would you like to duel now? Or continue to talk?"

"Duel," Snape stated instantly.

"You know, I thought you'd say that." Aurora then drew her wand and bowed her head towards him. Snape did the same before they both whirled around and walked ten paces from each other. As soon as both were in their positions, they went into their dueling stances. "You're not going to go easy on me now because I'm your girlfriend, are you?"

"No."

"Good because I wasn't going to go easy on you either. There's just one rule, no Dark Magic, and that includes your specialty curses. I really don't want to end up in the Hospital Wing again."

"As you wish, Aurora," Snape softly replied. He then waited for her to make the first move. After all, it was the gentlemen thing to do. The precise moment the red jet shot out of her long silver wand towards him, Snape absentmindedly flicked his wrist at it. Exactly two seconds later, the massive window behind the teachers' table shattered. Snape and Sinistra instantly stopped and watched the glass as it tinkled onto the floor. A cold wind blew in that made the House banners sway gently back and forth in the breeze. The temperature had dropped instantaneously.

"Oh…oh my…oh dear Merlin, we're dead," Aurora said shell-shocked. She then shook her head to regain her composure before she angrily whirled around towards Snape. "What did you do! Albus is going to kill us!"

"Calm yourself, Sinistra. I'll repair it," Snape coolly responded.

"Oh, yeah, sure you will. Tell me, Severus. What happens if Albus walks in and finds his Great Hall destroyed? By two Slytherins nonetheless?" she asked in a panicky voice. "Oh, Merlin, I'm going to lose my job. I can't lose my job. I love teaching here. I have always loved being here, and now I'm going to be tossed out…all because of you!"

"We are not first-years anymore, Sinistra. Do try to act your age once in awhile."

"Act my age!" Aurora yelled outraged. She then stormed towards him. Her boots loudly echoed on the stone floor. Her eyes were wild with pure anger. Her grip had tightened on her silver wand as she leveled it towards Snape. "Severus Snape, you may have loved being called into the Headmaster's office when we were in school, but I for one made a habit of not being sent there. And I am not being sent there now because of you!"

"Merlin save me," Snape muttered before he cast a nonverbal Reparo at the broken window. The tiny pieces of shattered glass slowly floated back into place. He was nearly finished when he heard another nearby window shatter. His concentration instantly broke, and all of the work he had done to repair the window he broke was for nothing as the glass tinkled back onto the floor. Growling softly, he whirled around towards Aurora to rebuke her harshly for whatever asinine thing she had done. However, his eyes didn't catch hers.

"Sorry, did I distract you?" the dark robed figure cynically asked.

"Shadow," Snape growled. His eyes then darted to the floor where Aurora lay sprawled out. He noticed the blood trickle down the side of her face from a deep laceration to her forehead. However, he quickly glanced away. "Have I done something to warrant this attack?" No emotion entered his voice.

"No."

"Then why have you come here, Shadow?"

Instead of answering, the Shadow said, "You talk too much, Shadow Walker."

"Indeed? Well, then you must forgive me, Shadow." Moments later, Snape fell to his knees as a sharp pain raced up his spinal column. He gritted his teeth so that he would not cry out. The pain was nearly unbearable for him. It felt a hundred times worse than the Cruciatus, which was saying something. He felt the sweat beads run down his face as the severe pain continued.

"Clear your mind, Shadow Walker, or the pain will control you." The Shadow then knelt down in front of Snape. Its dark, brooding eyes from behind its black hood pierced his pain-filled eyes. "After all, you do wish to regain your Occlumency, don't you?"

Snape tried to clear his mind, but the pain was making it extremely difficult. He could feel the edge of unconsciousness start to filter in. However, he continued to fight against it. His thin body thrashed about on the hard floor as he tried to lessen the pain through any means necessary. He withered around like a snake in pure agony from the pain. Slowly, a pooling dark crimson blood collected around him. His grip on his ebony wand then tightened. He had to do something soon. Otherwise, there would be nothing left for him to do. Before he could do anything, the Great Hall went pitch black with a terrible darkness. The pain then ceased, and the heavy drowsiness settled in.

"My Lady," the Shadow's voice echoed in the sudden darkness.

"It is done, Shadow? He is ready?"

"He is as ready as he shall ever be, my Lady."

"Shadow, explain this!" Lady Atal suddenly exclaimed somewhere close to Snape.

"Forgive me, my Lady. However, I deemed it necessary to shift his focus elsewhere."

"So you harmed her instead? I see that I shall have to deal with you later, Shadow." Lady Atal then snarled angrily. "She shall not ever be harmed by us, Shadow."

"My Lady, I will heal the damage to her once we have finished."

"Yes, you will. Then you will remain here for your punishment. You are not to harm her ever again, Shadow. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"If you ever jeopardize all that we have worked for like this again, then I fear that you will have lost all usefulness to me, Shadow. I will have no other option but to banish you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"Very well, Shadow. We have a limited amount of time before Albus realizes that I am here. It is crucial that we finish the last part of the ritual prior to that occurring."

"My Lady, forgive me for asking, but why must it be him?"

"It must be him because I have deemed it so, Shadow. You have watched him these past weeks. You have seen the potential in him to be great. He also protects the child. It is for this reason that we need him, Shadow, as does this world. We cannot allow Riddle to gain control of this world or we will lose ours too. Riddle has threatened both worlds. You know this, Shadow."

"Yes, my Lady, I do. We shall hurry then."

Snape then felt someone sit him upright, which he guessed was the Shadow. Someone then forced his mouth open before pouring a strong liquid into his mouth. Seconds later, the person forced his mouth shut and held it closed until he swallowed whatever the liquid was. He refused to swallow it, though, so a hand had to massage his throat in order to coax him into it. The liquid immediately burned as it traveled down his esophagus. However, it quickly spread out and raced throughout his body. His veins burned. His lungs burned. Every part of him felt as if someone had burnt him alive. This pain did not last long, though.

"Well, Shadow, has it worked?"

"Yes, my Lady. It worked just as you believed it would. His magic has fully bonded with yours."

"And Lily's spell?" she asked in a soft voice.

"It has been absorbed and destroyed, my Lady."

"Then there is no trace of her charm left in him?"

"There is not, my Lady. Your magic has fully absorbed and destroyed her protective charm."

"That is the most excellent news I have heard in a long while, Shadow."

"Ah, Lady Atal, a pleasure to see you here," Albus Dumbledore's quiet voice spoke suddenly.

"I wondered when you would be here, Albus," Lady Atal coolly replied. "You will have to forgive the mess, but we had to finish the ritual."

"Oh, yes, of course, Lady Atal. I understand. Then I take it has worked?"

"Yes. His magic has fully bonded to mine."

"Ah, yes, of course. Lily's charm that she placed on him has been removed then?"

"It was necessary, Albus," Lady Atal replied in an even voice.

"Forgive me, Lady Atal, but necessary for whom?"

"I do not have time to argue over this, Albus. Her charm was doing more harm than good. I assure you that I have maintained his protection. I have kept that promise to her."

"Yes, I am sure you have, Lady Atal. However, she placed that charm on him for a reason."

"And it has worked beautifully for the past fifteen years, Albus. I know this."

"Yet you still removed her charm?"

"It was the necessary thing to do, Albus. You will see this in time."

"I wonder if that will be before or after I lose him again," Dumbledore spoke in a soft voice.

"Do not question my actions, Albus, not when you have done the same thing yourself."

"Sadly, you are correct, Lady Atal. However, I am attempting to right those wrongs now."

"Forgive me, but I do not see how withholding that you switched his wand you are righting a wrong. I can only imagine how furious he will be when he learns of that betrayal. Will you then tell him why you have switched his wand?" Dumbledore remained quiet. "Will you even show him the memory his mother entrusted to you? Or will you continue to let him foolishly believe that the wand he now carries is his wand?"

"It _is_ his wand, Lady Atal."

"You know very well what I mean, Albus. That wand he now carries is not the same wand Ollivander gave him."

"But it is _his_ wand nonetheless, Lady Atal."

"Yes, well, will you ever allow him to learn of the history behind his new wand?"

"As soon as he is recovered, then I shall be more than happy to inform him."

"You would tell him the whole truth?"

"Yes."

"Then you shall tell him tomorrow, Albus. It is time for us to leave, Shadow."

"My Lady, you wished for me to remain behind, though?"

"Yes, well, I have changed my mind, Shadow. Neither one is in any present danger at this moment. Let us take our leave and let Albus fret over his two children."

"Lady Atal, you must forgive me for being blunt," Dumbledore spoke in quiet voice. He directed his next words in a commanding voice, though. "I do not wish for you or your shadow to be anywhere near Severus anymore."

"Afraid that I might persuade him to my side, Albus?" she softly drawled.

"No. You have done more harm than good these past months, Lady Atal."

"That is your opinion. Good day, Albus."

A few minutes later, Snape felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He knew at once that it was Albus. Snape's eyes remained closed as he lay on the ground, though. A dull ache was in his chest. He did not want to open his eyes to see the blue eyes of the Headmaster directed on him. He hated that pity look in Albus's eyes.

"Oh, my boy, what have we done to you?" Albus softly whispered.

**A/N: **Well, what did you think?


	27. Snape's New Wand

**A/N: **Sorry about the long break, everyone. Honestly, all professors should consider the excuse of "Sorry, need to write more of my fan fiction for my fans" acceptable for an excused absense. :) By the way, I decided to try a bit of Latin in this chapter. I'm pretty sure that it's really wrong since I haven't a clue about Latin, but I wanted to try it out. Anyway, it's a rather long chapter again, so enjoy.

**cadet abernathy: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad to know that you enjoyed Aurora's little freak out moment. It just seemed like something she would do. I think most of your questions should be answered in this chapter.

**Snape's New Wand**

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" Snape asked as he briskly walked into Dumbledore's office the next morning. His black robes flowed majestically behind him. The only injury left from the previous night's attack was a limp, which Snape guessed was because of the intense pain the Shadow had inflicted upon him during the attack.

"Yes, my boy. Please, sit." Dumbledore then held a hand out towards the chair across from his desk. He calmly folded his hands atop of his desk and leaned forward when Snape sat down. "I am under the impression that you have a question for me, Severus."

"I do not, Headmaster."

"On the contrary, you do, my boy. Ask your question, so that I may answer you," Dumbledore spoke calmly before he fixed Snape with a pointed look.

"As you wish, Headmaster," Snape conceded softly. "Lady Atal mentioned yesterday that this wand is not mine. Is it, Albus?" He then gently set the long thin ebony wand on the desk before he glanced across the desk.

"As I told her, it is your wand, Severus."

"But it is not the wand that I purchased from Ollivander, correct?"

"It is not. However, I am under the impression that Ollivander did, in fact, give it to you to try before you received your first wand."

"Then what I heard was correct, you are holding a memory of my mother's?"

"Yes."

"Just when did you think it would be necessary for me to be allowed to have it, Albus?"

"I regret that I have held it longer than I should have, but I did so only to protect you."

"Then you have viewed the memory?"

"I have not. According to your mother, only a member of the Prince line can open it." Dumbledore then stood up and slowly walked towards his pensieve. He plucked a thin phial from the top shelf before he calmly strode back towards Snape. "I am sorry, my boy," he said as he handed the phial towards the younger wizard.

"Do not apologize, Albus," he sneered while snatching the silvery fluid-filled tube from Dumbledore's hand. His other hand snatched the ebony wand from the desk before he angrily pocketed it. "Through the years, I have come to expect the high level of secrets hid from me."

"It is not out of mistrust that I do not reveal all my secrets to you, my boy. It is out of love."

"I wonder, Albus, if it is out of love that you continue to use a mere boy as your pawn in your war against the Dark Lord," Snape snapped before he whirled around. His black robes billowed behind him as he briskly walked out of the Headmaster's office. The oak door slammed shut behind him.

Fifteen minutes later, Snape growled as he stood outside of his quarters. He could not believe the nerve of that wizard! Honestly, spewing that crap about it being out of love that Albus wouldn't let him have something that rightly belonged to him after all these years. His wand hand flexed maniacally as his other hand tightly clenched the vial.

"Ah, something is troubling you." Salazar Slytherin softly hissed from his portrait that guarded Snape's quarters. "It is not the young woman again, is it? If it is, then I regret to inform you that she is currently residing in your quarters."

"WHAT!" Snape bellowed. He so did not want to have to deal with Aurora right then.

"She and that insufferable Healer arrived here two hours ago."

"And you allowed them to enter?"

"It is not as if I could prevent them, Severus. That wretched Healer does have the password to your quarters. Unfortunately, I must comply if they have the correct password."

"Wonderful," Snape softly growled. "Are there any other things I should know about?"

"No. The Healer fortunately left an hour ago, so it is only the young woman. In fact, she has not moved from your couch. I would say that I believe she has fallen asleep. Perhaps now would be the most perfect time to sneak in, Severus?"

"It is my quarters, Salazar. I am not sneaking into my own quarters."

"Then you will have to deal with the young woman."

"Did Pomfrey mention why she brought Aurora here?" Snape's voice was tense as he spoke.

"Nothing conclusive, but she did seem to act as if she was trying to calm the young woman. In fact, the Healer did not look at all enthused by the woman's attitude."

"No doubt," Snape drawled. "Did Pomfrey leave any instructions for me then?"

"Only that you allow the young woman to rest. The Healer seemed to be a bit concerned about the young woman's health before she left. In fact, she truly had the nerve to threaten me. Threaten me…Salazar Slytherin. Can you believe it? She warned me that if I did not relay the message to you that she would come back down here and slash my portrait. Slash my portrait, Severus! I say the nerve of that Healer." Salazar then sighed before he narrowed his eyes out of deep thought. "However, the young woman did seem to be a bit off-color. Rumor has it that she is currently your intended. Tell me, Severus. Is there truth to that? Or should I have the Bloody Baron shut Peeves up once and for all?"

"For once, the rumor is accurate, Salazar."

"Indeed? Well, then perhaps you should enter your quarters at once. When I last saw her, she did not seem well. As I said before, she was a bit off-color. That Healer nearly had to carry her the last few feet before they entered your quarters. She was with you last night when the Shadow and that witch Elder attacked you, yes?" Snape curtly nodded. "Well, then stop standing out here and get in there. Honestly, you could not do any better at your age." The portrait then swung open and revealed the oak door. "Merlin, the young woman is even from a respectable pureblooded family. What more can you ask for, Severus Prince?" Snape only walked into his quarters, though. The door quietly closed behind him.

Snape's dark eyes instantly caught Aurora's outline on his couch as she lay underneath the navy comforter that someone had pulled up to chin. He sighed heavily. It was one thing to know that she had been hurt in close proximity to him the previous night. It was totally another thing to know that she had made herself at home in his quarters because of that. It hadn't even been a day since they first started to go out with one another, and she was already invading his personal space. Against his better judgment, he limped towards her sleeping form before he slowly knelt down in front of her. He didn't want to wake up, but it was necessary.

Salazar was, in fact, accurate in his description of Aurora. She did seem a bit paler than usual. Overall, she just looked downright exhausted and drained. A soft frown etched her face as she continued to sleep. Her breathing was shallow, and her head faced towards Snape's general direction.

"Aurora," Snape quietly spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper, so he didn't startle her. A few seconds later, he watched her owlishly blink towards him. If he were any other man, he would have chuckled at the stupid expression on her face.

"Severus," she responded in an equal soft tone. She then gingerly lifted her head up before she glanced around her surroundings. "I'm in your quarters?"

"Yes. Pomfrey believed it to be the lesser of two evils." His eyes immediately narrowed when he noticed the trouble Aurora had with concentrating on his words. "Are you unwell?" She didn't reply vocally, though. Instead, she slowly nodded her head before laying her head back against the numerous propped up pillows. "I take it that you are still suffering from a headache?"

"It's not just any headache, Severus," Aurora quietly whispered. Her eyes closed again.

For a second time in less than two minutes, Snape sighed. He then stood up and glanced down at Aurora. He was positive that Pomfrey would not have allowed Aurora to remain in his quarters unattended if she was suffering from something extremely life threatening. However, even he felt uneasy with how pale the witch looked as she lay on his couch.

Pulling his wand out, Snape quietly cast a diagnostic spell over Aurora. As his wand trailed down the length of her body, his eyes narrowed even more on its findings. He didn't find any signs of internal bleeding, but he did find some swelling of her cerebral cortex. He drew in a breath before he whirled around and limped towards his private lab, cursing the idiotic medi-witch the entire time.

Heading towards the far back reaches of the dark, musty lab, Snape grabbed a gray potion from the shelf. He swirled the solution around gently to make sure everything had mixed properly before he limped back to another shelf. Plucking a thin vial from the far back, he quickly pocketed it and walked back out of his lab.

"Aurora," Snape spoke in a low voice, since he knew any louder would have caused her to be in great pain. However, when she released a pain filled moan, he knew even barely above a whisper was too loud for her right then. He placed a gentle hand to her cheek and slowly tilted her head towards him. Almost instantly, he felt her wince from the light pressure he had applied. Her eyes gingerly opened and stared at him, though. "You must drink this at once," he whispered as he held out the gray potion. Her hand reached out to grab it from him, but she cried out and grabbed her head not so soon afterwards.

Reacting on pure instinct, Snape leaned over Aurora and slid his hand underneath her back to push her upwards so that she was sitting up. He quickly sat down behind her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her against him. When he was positive that she was secure, he snaked his other hand that had the potion around and up to her lips.

"I assure you that the pain will cease at once if you drink this, Aurora," Snape whispered in her ear. A few seconds later, he watched her hand come up to grab the vial. However, this little motion seemed to have wiped out all of her energy because her arm fell limply back to her side. Since time was of the essence, he moved the vial closer to her before he poured it into her opened mouth. Her hands instantly latched onto his arm wrapped around her chest as if trying to draw strength from him. She remained gripping him tightly for nearly a minute before her hold slowly let up. "Are you still in pain?"

"No," Aurora whispered back. "It's gone." Her words slurred slightly as she spoke. "Thank you, Severus." Every word uttered seemed to be the equivalent of running five miles for her.

"You are welcome." Snape then dropped the empty vial to the floor. It quietly tinkled as it hit, but didn't break. Moments later, he held out his hand expectantly. The small, thin vial from inside his robes slowly floated out of the pocket he had put it in earlier. The vial quickly flew to his hand. "I realize that you are tired, but you must drink one more potion. Then I will let you sleep, Aurora."

"No…no more…"

"Do not argue with me, Sinistra," Snape quietly warned as he whispered in her ear.

"No…no more, Sev…"

Snape couldn't listen to anymore of Aurora's desperate and idiotic pleas. He maneuvered himself so that he could uncork the vial before he poured the new potion down her throat. Strangely, she didn't fight him. In fact, she obediently swallowed the second potion. Yet again, he allowed a vial to fall to the floor. He let out a sigh and placed his chin on top of Aurora's head.

"You must learn to listen to me, Sinistra. I assure you that I do not do this for my own benefit."

"Then I was right," she replied tiredly.

"Yes, it was more than a headache." Snape then softly growled as he instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around Aurora. "I will be speaking with that brainless medi-witch at once. It is utterly absurd that she would leave you unaided in my quarters. Any idiot could observe that you were unwell. How she received the necessary qualifications to be a Healer is anyone's guess. In fact, Albus should fire her immediately for her serious error in judgment that not even a first-year Healer would have made. Honestly, had I not been here you would have died, and it would have been entirely Pomfrey's fault."

A few seconds later, Snape felt Aurora relax in his arms. He then felt her breathing even out. He knew immediately that she had fallen back asleep. As a result, he rolled his eyes. It was extremely disheartening to know that someone had fallen asleep while he had been in mid-rant. He gently extracted himself from her and set her back down against the pillows. Whirling around, he briskly walked towards the fireplace to floo directly to Pomfrey's office to give her a lecture that not even Harry Potter or the Weasley twins ever received.

However, Snape stopped in mid-step and glanced back towards Aurora. Growling softly at how moronic he was being, he walked back to her before he bent down and picked her up into his arms. Silently and gently, he carried her towards his bedroom. As he walked in, his eyes caught a broken picture frame and other mementos that were on the floor. However, he thought nothing of it. Moments later, he set her down into his bed as carefully as possible so that he would not wake her. He then spun around and briskly walked back out towards the floo. As he did this, his right hand flicked absent-mindedly, though. The black sheets from the foot of the bed instantly flew towards Aurora before covering her. The bedroom door quietly shut behind him and blanketed the room in sheer darkness.

Within twenty seconds later, Snape stepped through the hearth into Pomfrey's office. The medi-witch glanced up from her desk with a confused look on her face. However, that look quickly turned into sheer panic when the long ebony wand pointed at her.

"Severus, what's wrong?"

"You have the audacity to ask me what's wrong, Pomfrey?" Snape snapped with a horrifically terrifying glare directed at her. "Your idiotic tendency to please all of your patients nearly cost you one today. Tell me, Poppy. What was so damn important that you had to leave a woman who had swelling of the brain?" He instantly caught the flicker of confusion on the medi-witch's face. "You did examine her, right, Pomfrey?"

"Of course I did, Severus," Pomfrey snapped. "There was no swelling when I examined her. In fact, she was fast asleep in your bedroom when I left her."

"My bedroom!" he growled. "She was on the couch when I found her, Pomfrey!"

"No! That's not possible, Severus. I specifically remember casting a sticking charm on her so that she would sleep. There is no way that she was on the couch."

Snape's eyes narrowed in slight confusion. He had found Aurora on the couch. He knew that. However, he had never known Pomfrey to lie to him before, so he could not help but wonder how it was possible. He knew from experience that Pomfrey's sticking charms were extremely difficult to undo.

"You are sure that you left her in my bedroom?"

"Yes. The exact second she was in your bed, Severus, she fell asleep. I remember that clearly."

"Then how is it that I found her on my couch, Pomfrey?" Snape watched something dawn on the medi-witch. "What is it?"

"Her amulet," Pomfrey replied. "That damn thing will help her do anything if she just asks it. She probably asked it to release her after I left."

"It still does not explain the swelling, Pomfrey."

"Well, I told her earlier that if she bumped her head at any point the next few days, she would be risking herself a severe concussion. That was why I placed the sticking charm on her in the first place, so that she would not hurt herself."

"How hard of a bump would be needed to cause swelling, Pomfrey?"

"In her case, just a slight touch," Poppy replied. "When she had hit her head last night, she suffered a mild concussion with a slight hairline fracture at the base of her skull. I had repaired the damage, but as I told her she needed to rest."

"And the reason you chose to place her in my quarters?"

"Albus was supposed to speak with you during your meeting this morning and inform you that she would be in your quarters. I had figured that you would not have an issue with her presence since you two are currently dating."

"Forgive me, Poppy, but I did not realize that after the second day of being with her that I am to share my bed with her," Snape sarcastically sneered.

"Oh, yes, that's right. I forgot that you do not think of others, Severus," Poppy angrily said.

Snape's hand instantly slammed down atop of Pomfrey's desk. The sound reverberated around the room as the deathly silence stalked in. His eyes glazed over with pure fury as he glared at her.

"I have no qualms with Aurora being in my quarters, Pomfrey. I only ask that someone had shown me some sort of decency by asking me first. It has nothing to do with what I think of others."

"Fine," Poppy snapped. "I'll ask you next time. Is there anything else, Severus?"

Snape didn't respond, though. He whirled around and walked back towards her fireplace. He grabbed a handful of green powder before he stepped into the flames. He threw the floo powder down and loudly yelled for his quarters. The green flames roared to life, taking him far away.

The exact second Snape stepped out into his living room, he loudly snarled before he angrily stalked towards his bedroom. However, as he inched closer and closer to the room, he became quieter with each step. The door to his bedroom slowly creaked open by his mere presence. He walked in and towards the far desk. He silently pulled out the phial that contained his mother's memory and set it on the desk. He then glanced back towards Aurora, who was still fast asleep in his bed. He knew that she would be asleep for at least ten hours since he had given her a sleeping potion mixed with the highest level of painkiller known to exist. Even with his healing potion, he couldn't have made all of her pain go away. However, at least now she would not be awake and suffer from the aftereffects of the healing potion. He then glanced back and uncovered his personal pensieve.

Sighing heavily, Snape uncorked the vial that contained his mother's memory and poured it into the pensieve. However, two more silvery memory mists followed the first one into it. Random images of Ollivander's shop and glimpses of Spinner's End swirled around in the round bowl. Drawing in a deep breath, he leaned over the pensieve. He felt himself falling instantly as he traveled into the memory. His surroundings blurred into Spinner's End.

The filthy dusty walls greeted Snape while he became accustomed to his familiar surroundings. A movement on his right instantly caught his attention, though. His eyes narrowed on the sullen pregnant woman in black robes that sat at the kitchen table. Her eyes, which Snape had inherited, stared out the small kitchen window as if she was in deep thought. The back door behind the witch then opened, and a familiar white robed woman walked in. He felt his blood begin to boil at the sight. He could not believe it to be true, but it was. There, standing in the door, was Lady Atal.

"My dear, I greet you," Lady Atal replied in a soft voice. The Elder woman then slowly drew in a breath before she walked further into the room and closed the door behind her. "I take it we will not be disturbed this time?" she asked as she quickly glanced around the kitchen.

"We will not. I have sent him away."

"That is wise, my dear." Lady Atal then flashed a soft smile. "You have a glow about you today, Eileen. Perhaps this will be maintained throughout the years?"

"I have no glow, my Lady. Therefore, it cannot."

"I am afraid that we must agree to disagree on this issue, my child." Lady Atal's deep cerulean eyes then narrowed the woman's round stomach. "Ah, it is for your child that you glow. May I?" she asked while she held a hand close to Eileen's swollen belly. Eileen only nodded once. As soon as Lady Atal placed a hand on Eileen's belly, the Elder's smile widened. "Do not fret over your fears, my dear. Your child will be strong and healthy. In fact, I sense that there is a great power in it. One that if mastered will make your child a valuable asset to us." Eileen only tightly squeezed her eyes closed.

"My Lady, I fear for my life and that of my child's. Tobias does not understand magic. He denies its existence outright and frequently believes in secret that I have cursed him and his child. I fear what he will do."

"He will do nothing, Eileen. I promise you this," Lady Atal reiterated as she gently touched the witch's hand. "It will not bode well for him in the end if he does. He knows this."

The scene then fizzled away and molded into the bedroom of Snape's parents in Spinner's End. Yet again, Snape's mother upheld her role as she quietly spoke with Lady Atal. However, it seemed as if it was later in life because his mother was paler than usual.

"It has been too long, my Lady."

"Indeed, my child," Lady Atal quietly replied before she inclined her head respectfully. "It will soon be time, Eileen."

"Yes."

"Then you know what you must do?"

"Yes." Eileen's dark eyes then glanced towards the partially opened door that led to the hallway. She let out a soft sigh before she folded her arms across her chest as she caught the small shadow from underneath the door. "Join us, my son," she loudly spoke. A few seconds later, the door quietly creaked all the way open, and a nine-year-old version of Severus Snape walked into the room. "Need I remind you of the rules, my son?"

"No," the child replied quietly.

"It is all right, Eileen. The boy is merely curious. There is nothing wrong with that, especially considering the circumstances," Lady Atal said with a soft smile. "Come here, my child. Let me gaze upon you." However, he moved no closer.

"My son, do as she asks as you would do for me." The young boy slowly walked a bit closer towards the white-robed Elder woman. He quickly flinched back when her hand reached out to touch him, though. "She will not harm you. I give you my word." This time when Lady Atal reached out to touch him, he remained perfectly still.

"You are a strong boy, Severus. Do you know this?" Lady Atal asked with a knowing look. The young child slowly shook his head. "Indeed you are, my child. In fact, you are a very special boy. Do you know why?" Again, he shook his head. "Because the blood that flows through your veins carries powerful magic inside," she replied in a very quiet voice. "I believe that we can look ahead to many wondrous displays of this magic of yours. It will not be long now, in fact."

"Mother says that I will be getting my letter in a few years. Is that it?"

"That is not what I am referring to. You carry all the blood markers for what my group has searched for. In fact, I would guess that it would not be long now before that magic manifests itself. You are different from all others because of this trait. I take it that you have studied the mental arts?"

"Yes," the young boy grudgingly replied as he stared down at his feet.

"Do not consider it to be a curse, Severus. Your gift is rare, but will be very valuable to all."

Once more, the surroundings blurred together. This time, Ollivander's shop greeted him. The door behind him slowly opened, and his mother wearing her emerald velvet robe walked in. She lowered her hood and glanced towards Ollivander.

"Good morning, Ms. Prince. I take it all is well?" Ollivander softly spoke as he walked behind the counter. He received no answer. "Shall I fetch a new wand for you?"

"No. My son shall be arriving next week for his wand."

"Ah, yes, well, I will be expecting him then."

"I require that you make him a wand tailored to my specifications. Is this acceptable to you?"

"As you wish, Ms. Prince," Ollivander instantly replied. It was abnormal for anyone to request a specific wand without knowing the owner's magical aura beforehand. However, he had come not to ask any questions when it concerned the Prince family unless necessary. It tended not to be wise to do otherwise. "Specifications…?"

"Ebony and its wand core will be this." Eileen then set a silver vial onto the counter. Her dark eyes glistened in the soft light that shone on her face.

"Of course, will you permit me to know what the core is?"

"Do not ask questions that you should not know the answer to, Ollivander."

"Then I shall remain in the dark, Ms. Prince." Ollivander then turned around and walked towards his wand making materials. He grabbed the long hollowed out wand from an old dusty box before he returned. Silently, he reached for the vial to add it in for the core. As he did this action, his gray eyes narrowed on the liquid. It had a misty look to it and hissed as he poured it into the wand. The second the liquid was gone, he calmly glanced towards Eileen. She held her hand out expectantly with her dark eyes focused on the ebony wand. He cautiously handed it over.

"Victum hic virga suum idoneus erus, ut ceteri licet vixi," (1) Eileen whispered as her wand passed over the ebony wand. It glowed strangely for a moment before normalizing. "It is acceptable. You will have him try this wand first. If it does not bind to him, then hold it until the time is right."

"Forgive me, Ms. Prince, but how will I know this?"

"You will not, but you will be contacted by Albus Dumbledore. He is the one who knows." Eileen then pulled her hood back up and whirled around. "Do not contact me or try to hint to my son that I was here. He will know all in due time. Good day, Ollivander." She then briskly walked to the door, opened it, and disappeared out into the busy streets.

Slowly, Snape felt himself pulled out of the memories. When he reemerged in his bedroom, he sighed. Unfortunately, the memories had left him only with more questions than answers. However, he did learn that Albus was correct. It was his wand, but not the one he purchased. On the other hand, the memories revealed to him that Albus held more secrets than he had previously let on. Tomorrow would be the day when Snape asked about that. For now, he had to watch over Aurora as she calmly slept.

**A/N: **(1) "Bind this wand [to] its proper owner, so that others may live" from UBC SunSite English to Latin Translator.


	28. Aurora’s Amulet Apparitions

**A/N: **Well, I think I'm winding down right now with this story because I'm not sure where to go from here with it. Actually, I'm already thinking/writing the next story. Either way, I have an idea that it makes more sense if I break the story up here as the summer before Harry's fifth year rather than continue into the fifth year. If after reading this chapter you still have any questions that I didn't answer, please send me either a PM or in your review and I'll definitely write a section on it for the last chapter. Sadly, I can't think of anything right now that I haven't already explained, so I'm asking you the readers to help me here. I should have it written Wednesday and up by Thursday. Anyways, hope you enjoy the second to last chapter.

**cadet abernathy: **Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Aurora's Amulet Apparitions**

Hours later, Aurora yawned as she slowly woke up from a restful sleep. Almost immediately, she noticed the strange décor of the room. Her eyes quickly darted around the dark room as she tried to regain her bearings. However, nothing in the room hinted to whose quarters she was currently residing in now. No banners with crests hung on the walls. No pictures were scattered about the room, only one empty picture frame hung on the wall. There was absolutely nothing that she could use to decipher whose room she had slept in the previous night, which she had no recollection of, unfortunately. In fact, the entire night remained a blank slate to her as she tried and failed to recall it.

Therefore, doing what any woman would do in that situation, Aurora yanked the navy comforter wrapped around her up higher so that she covered her entire face. She then rolled onto her left side. Within seconds, she bumped against a solid object. Her eyes instantly flew open, and her mouth dropped. It took at least a few dozen minutes before she was calm enough to think coherently.

Lying in bed next to Aurora was Severus Snape, who was fast asleep. His back was against the headboard in order to prop himself up into a sitting position. His head rested against his right shoulder and bent towards her direction as if he had been standing guard all night. The ebony wand was in his right hand with the tip pointed towards the door.

Aurora felt the smile spread like wildfire across her face while she silently stared at Snape. However, she felt guiltier and guiltier as time passed. She was at least in a semi-comfortable position, unlike him. Drawing up the courage, she softly spoke.

"Severus," Aurora whispered. She caught his slight flinch at the sound of his name instantly, but he didn't stir. She then sighed before she tried again. However, a somewhat familiar voice interrupted.

"My dear, you are going to have to speak a bit louder for him to hear," a pale woman spoke as she appeared in a portrait on the wall. Her cold eyes immediately narrowed. "Ah, so you are one of those women. Yes, well, I had hoped my son would have found a more—dare I say it—respectable woman, but I see that has not happened."

In response, Aurora threw the comforter off and leapt out of the bed. She angrily stalked towards the woman in the portrait. She knew that Snape's mother was only trying to get a rise out of her. Unfortunately, it had worked. She was beyond upset. Honestly, to say that she, Aurora Sinistra, was some sort of courtesan was absurd. Then again, she could see how his mother could think that. It was the second time in a little more than two weeks she had found Aurora in her son's bed.

"Think what you will, but know that I love your son."

"That is what they all say, my dear. Do you know what happens then?" Aurora remained tightlipped, though. "They leave. As I am sure you will do soon enough."

"Oh, trust me. I'm not leaving just because you're a royal bitch." The eyes of Snape's mother instantly widened. Aurora's words then echoed back to her. She quickly drew in a panicky breath. She couldn't believe that she had just said that.

"Well, my dear, if I am a bitch, then you are a—"

"Do not finish that sentence, Mother," Snape's tired voice commanded while he stared at both women with a look of sheer contempt. He then glanced towards Aurora. He softly sighed when he noticed the paleness in her face. "You should not be out of bed, Sinistra. It is not safe for you to do so. Return at once." He watched her easily comply with his request. However, he knew it had more to do with that her feeling extremely horrified that he had heard what she said, then just him asking. As soon as she was back under the covers, he curtly nodded at her before he got out of bed. "Do not move from that spot. I shall return with breakfast."

"No! You don't have to feed me," Aurora replied with a look of sheer panic. "Please."

"On the contrary, it would not be right of me not to feed you, Aurora. You must eat, especially after your injuries you sustained last night from your…activities."

"Activities?" she repeated back with a confused look. "You mean, we—"

"No. Somehow, you managed to harm yourself while I was with Albus. I am not sure how yet, but Pomfrey believes that an amulet you wear helped you escape from her Sticking Charm. Do you recall any of this?"

"Not exactly," Aurora replied softly. She instinctually rested a hand over the amulet that hung loosely around her neck. "So why am I in your quarters then?"

"Pomfrey believed here to be the safest place for you at the time. You were not supposed to escape from her charm and roam about my quarters as if some idiot first-year, but again your idiocy decided to make an appearance."

"Then that's why I can't remember…because I hit my head again?"

"That is my understanding, yes."

"Oh." Her face fell, and head hung down in shame. "I am an idiot."

"I wonder whatever gave you that idea," Snape's mother drawled from her portrait.

"Mother," Snape warned. He then glanced back towards Aurora and held out his hand. He caught the younger witch's confusion immediately. "Your amulet," he qualified. He watched her hand involuntarily tighten its grip on it. "I will return it once you are healed, Sinistra." She shook her head furiously at him, though. "You are being absurd. In all actuality, you will only be without it for at least two days. Surely, even you can survive without wearing it for that long."

"No. You don't understand, Severus. I can't take it off…ever."

"That is utter nonsense, Sinistra. Now, this is not up for discussion. Give me your amulet."

"No."

"Do not make me ask you again, Sinistra." His voice was low and deadly.

"I can't, Severus. I'm sorry, but I can't. Please just trust me, though. I won't move."

"I believe I have seen the result of your promises, Sinistra. Now, give it here." Yet again, Aurora refused, though. Reacting before thinking, Snape reached out to yank the amulet off. The second his fingers touched it, the amulet reacted violently. Some unknown force shot out of it and threw Snape back against the wall. His back cracked loudly on impact before he silently slid down the wall. He groaned as he sat on the floor, staring blankly up at her.

"I told you! I told you, Severus," Aurora cried with tears streaming down both cheeks. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself as if for protection. "I told you…"

The words then ran together as his surroundings blurred. Snape's dark eyes instantly narrowed while the darkness settled in. He allowed himself to let go. Not so soon afterwards, a dark and dank chamber rippled into existence around him. He knew the exact location he was hallucinating. It was the Chamber of Secrets. He had remembered it clear as day because Albus had forced him to go down there after Harry's ridiculous stunt with the Basilisk. Slowly, he watched Salazar Slytherin fade in as the Founder calmly walked towards him.

"No one but its rightful owner shall ever touch the Amulet of Slytherin. For your transgression, know that the chosen owner has forfeited your punishment. Recognize that only one of pure Slytherin blood may ever wear it, and yours is not. You are of the Prince line, respectable in its own right, but not of Slytherin lineage. Perhaps in time, but for now it will not be allowed."

Snape slowly nodded in response. He got that part when the amulet decided to attack him. The Founder then drew in a breath before he narrowed his eyes on Snape. In response, Snape remained perfectly still while he waited for something to occur. It didn't take long.

"Protections have been placed on the both of you. One of Slytherin, one of Prince, together unstoppable," Salazar announced in a hypnotic way. "Flowing through your veins is the blood of an Elder. Flowing through hers is the blood of a Founder. The blood of Slytherin, blood of Prince bonded with Elder and Founder shall mix and mingle to create the child of Destiny."

"Child of Destiny?" he asked with a perplexed look. "I do not understand. Potter is the one to defeat the Dark Lord. There is no need for another child."

"There is another threat as another sun sets. Indeed, the Boy-Who-Lived has a part to play, but he shall not signal the end with the defeat of Tom Marvolo Riddle. It shall be but the beginning of the dawn of darkness."

"Then this is what Lady Atal is trying to warn me about, this dawn of darkness?"

"It will remain dark for centuries if not for the child's birth. It is why the Great Lady asked to interfere with the Wizarding World. It has happened before with your world."

"You are referring to the first Wizarding War?" Salazar shook his head, though.

"The war with Grindelwald brought forth many who should have remained observers but who for some reason or another did not. Elders interfered, and much blood spilt those days because of it."

"The war ended with Dumbledore's defeat of Grindelwald, though."

"That is one theory," Salazar quietly replied. "However, people also believed that Riddle was dead after his first defeat. We know that not to be true, don't we?"

"If what you say is true, then Lady Atal is placing—"

"Yes. She is placing certain precautions in your world so that it does not happen again."

"For example, switching my wand?"

"It is one of the many changes she has done, yes."

"She has watched me for decades."

"Since it was known that there would be an heir to the Prince line, she has."

"She believes that my birth signaled something."

"Not signal, my child," a soft familiar voice spoke as Lady Atal appeared out of a light mist. "The signs had already been occurring on your world much before that, unfortunately. However, it did make me take notice of your birth."

"Why?"

"You have learned of the why already, Severus."

"Because of this child that will be born in the future?" he asked.

"No. Your blood interests me more than that of your future child's. I had always wondered after that first time I had been in your presence why it was that you carried the markers of an Elder. It perplexed me for years. I had thought at first it was because of my interferences with your mother. It was not, though. Someone had placed a powerful protection charm on you. However, it was absurd even to consider the likelihood of it ever being possible."

"Who was it?"

"To this day I do not understand how it is possible, but it was Lily. She placed a protection charm on you so that the darkness would not claim you. She somehow stumbled across the ancient ritual for binding magic together. To this day, I still do not know how she found it. The words were lost centuries ago on your world. However, she bound my magic, even some of my own blood, to you. She used only a drop, though. It did its job for the most part, but soon the protection wore off. It is how it was possible for the Shadow to attack you. Do not fall under false belief that the Shadow meant not to kill you, Severus. It sensed your dark magic and Riddle's hold on your soul. However, it also sensed the Elder blood in you, my blood."

"Instead of killing me, it changed me then?"

"Yes."

"As per your orders, Lady Atal?" he replied with a sneer.

"If you are referring to the question of whether or not I am in constant contact with my Shadow, then yes, I am. Once it learnt of your blood and relayed it back to me, I did instruct it to alter your path. I regret that I had allowed you to venture on your own for awhile and as a result you wandered into Riddle's path."

"You take blame for that?"

"It was my job to ensure that you would not join Riddle. I had believed that if you found your own way, you would return to the path eventually. Looking at you now, I see that I have made the right decision. You are stronger because of your choice. You are more knowledgeable and more morally centered because of it. I could not take that from you."

"You spent time with my mother and Lily, but you did nothing for them in the end."

"Do not mistake things for what they seem, Severus."

"Both my mother's and Lily's deaths could have been avoided."

"Anything can be avoided, Severus, if only one gives up their lives for it. Lily could have easily chosen to move away after graduation, leaving both you and James far behind her. She could have decided not to join the Order. Riddle never would have had a reason to go after her, would he? Her not marrying Tobias could have avoided your mother's death. Life did not work that way, though, Severus. If Lily had not joined the Order or moved away without being with either you or James, Harry would never have been born. There would not be a way to defeat Riddle then. Your mother marrying Tobias helped you be born, Severus. Each death gave us a reason to fight for, my child. It may not be clear to you now, but it will be in the end."

"You dare use that old Muggle saying 'That everything happens for a reason' on me!"

"No, but I wish that you would understand that it does. You and Harry are the most important individuals in this war, Severus. Without either of you, the war will be lost."

Snape growled before he looked away. Too many questions needed answering, but he knew that his time would be limited. Drawing in a breath, he glanced back around and faced Lady Atal calmly.

"Albus knows all of this?"

"He does. I have continued to brief him on my progress with you. I regret that he does not appreciate my approach with you. However, what he said was true, Severus. It was out of love he kept certain details from you."

"What role do you wish Aurora to play in this?"

"I wish for nothing of the sort, Severus. Aurora's role is not mine to dictate. However, if you wish to know what I wish for you, then know that I wish you to know that you can live a normal life with her. You have already taken the first steps of that, though."

"What does Aurora's amulet have to do with any of this?"

"Nothing," Lady Atal replied flatly. "The amulet protects her from harm. It has no role."

"And the Shadow?" he asked calmly.

"Will be no more after this last encounter of ours, Severus," Lady Atal responded emotionless. "The Council has decided that I overstepped my bounds concerning you. For my punishment, the Council will free it from my services and allow it to ascend. It is my understanding that the Shadow is quite pleased with this. You see, it did what it was supposed to do, Severus. It has finished its mission."

"Then I am the last remaining Death Eater?"

"No. That was not its primary mission, Severus. It found you and took the necessary steps so that you will succeed later on. I bid you farewell, my child. We shall see each other again very soon."

**A/N: **So, what questions do you have?


	29. Endings of Sorts

**A/N: **Yep, I know it's not Thursday. Sorry. However, I got wrapped up in writing this final chapter. I want to thank all of you for sticking it out with me and reading my story. I'm extremely grateful for this. As of right now, I am thinking about writing a sequel. It should be called something like "Child of Destiny." Either way, hope you enjoy.

**Cadet Abernathy:** Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad I answered all of the things you were curious about. I was kind of worried that I was leaving out something big. And I guess I'll be hearing from you soon with my new story.

**Endings of Sorts**

Somewhere in an undisclosed part of England, Lord Voldemort and his remaining followers gathered in an abandoned manor a week later. A moat surrounded the outside of the ivy-covered manor so that the manor's occupants would notice all visitors. It came in extremely handy whenever the offensive Order tried to sneak in their foolish operatives, which had only happened twice. Only known Death Eaters were privy to the password for the lowering of the bridge, and Voldemort had ensured that only his most trusted knew it. However, those numbers were dwindling, unfortunately.

Voldemort slowly stalked across the marble floor towards a black high-backed chair. When he found the manor a month ago, he knew at once that his luck was shifting. He and his followers had only had that small amount of time to search it, but they had found certain secrets that Voldemort believed would turn the war in his favor. In fact, the dark damp dungeons contained several interesting laboratories that someone filled with horrific experimental research notes. One such note explained the various differences between a Muggle and a wizard that the researcher found after dissecting both specimens. Another page of research cited how to purify the blood of a fetus in order to ensure that the child would be a pureblood at birth, since the unborn child would be the result of a romantic tryst with either a Muggleborn or Muggle.

In addition to the research, the laboratories contained volumes upon volumes of old spell books, which some dated back to Merlin's era. Today was not a day Voldemort would be celebrating, though. He had lost more of his followers to Dumbledore's pathetic group.

With a sneer firmly etched into his face, Voldemort angrily snarled towards his pathetic remaining followers who all cowered down out of fear. The exact second Snape showed his true loyalty to the insufferable old coot was when Voldemort knew his grand plan was not working. Voldemort's red sinister eyes then caught the cowering worthless plump follower closest to his chair.

"Wormtail!" he snarled towards the cowardly plump man.

"Yes…yes, my Lord?" Wormtail replied in his fearful stutter.

"Bring him to me at once, Wormtail!" Voldemort quietly chuckled when he heard the soft squeak uttered from the plump follower before skittering away towards a side room of the castle. He then sat down in his chair and glared at his followers. "You've disappointed me, Death Eaters. All of you have," he said in a very deadly voice. "Need I remind you what happens when you disappoint me?" Not a single follower replied.

"You sent for me?" an elderly man in navy blue robes silkily said as he glided into the room. The light previously in the room from the various candelabras appeared to darken the second the man entered. Shadows crept up the walls in a manner that looked as if in a scary movie. Soft groans echoed throughout the room with each step the man took towards Voldemort.

"Ah, this is most excellent. Regrettably, I must admit that I am in need of your expertise. My followers have been…" Voldemort then sent a horrific glare towards the five remaining Death Eaters who knelt on the floor. "Most disappointing to say the least," he spoke smoothly.

"I understand," the man replied as he threw a quick glance towards the five. He held his gaze for a few minutes before glancing back to Voldemort. "I take it that you did not kill the boy?"

"No."

"How dissatisfying for you," the man responded emotionless. He then brushed off his robes in such a manner that it was obvious the man was being sarcastic. "I take it you still wish to make your traitor suffer for his actions?"

"Oh, yes, that will never change."

"Then he will be left to you. I have no intention of interfering in that hornet's nest."

"As you wish, Elder Malante," Voldemort replied. Seconds later, the navy blue robed man disappeared. In response, Voldemort held out his long bony hand. He smirked as he felt Nagini slowly slither up to him. "Soon everyone will know that the Great Harry Potter is nothing but a broken dream for pathetic fools. I, the merciful lord, will relieve them of this false belief and show them the truth." Sinister chuckling followed the words in cold crisp August night. "It will not be long now, my pet."

***

In Lady Atal's chambers, the Great Lady herself felt the strange new wind enter into her room. Her cerulean eyes immediately darted towards her bay window that overlooked the Wizarding World. She noticed the darkness slowly settle over the world.

"It is starting again, my Lady," the Shadow calmly spoke as it walked into the room.

"Unfortunately, you are correct, Shadow." Lady Atal then turned to glance towards the dark-robed figure. "We have done our part, though. We must hope that it will hold for now."

"Yet again, the Council spared his life while telling us the opposite, my Lady."

"So it seems, Shadow. However, Malante will learn soon enough that things are not all that they seem this time. I have faith in the Shadow Walker. Do you not concur?"

"I do. However, I have serious concerns about the Shadow Walker's allowance to roam freely, my Lady. We should ensure that he remains on the path this time."

"Oh, I have no doubts of that. We have ensured that through our gift. No, what worries me is what Malante will do once he realizes the Shadow Walker's role. Malante is a dangerous man. We know this. Therefore, I must do everything in my power to prevent harm to the Shadow Walker and his mate."

"And the boy, my Lady?" the Shadow asked quietly.

"He is the Shadow Walker's, not mine. In any case, it is time, Shadow. You are free from the bounds placed on you. Go and be with the one you love. You belong to me no more."

"You will protect them, my Lady?"

"I have vowed to you that I would. It is not a vow I made to you or to Lily lightly."

"As you wish," the Shadow replied softly. Slowly, the black sleeved arms came up, and the hood lowered. As the spell was undone, the blankness left the familiar eyes. "I don't mean to sound as if I doubt you, but you truly believe that Harry will be safe with him, Lady Atal?"

"I've given you my word. Severus will protect Harry at all costs. You need not worry about your son, James. Now, go. You have done all that I asked. I return you to your wife." Lady Atal sighed softly when James Potter slowly disappeared from her chambers. "Forgive me, Lily. We must now rely on our ability to have casted right the sacred ritual on Severus. For Harry's sake," Lady Atal whispered.

***

A week later, Dumbledore sat calmly in his chair in his office reading over the list of names of the students attending Hogwarts during the upcoming year. In a little more than week, students would fill the empty halls as the term began. He had always loved the beginning of the new term. He honestly couldn't decide if it was from the new first-years maturing in their abilities to cast magic or to noticing the friendships taking place between the different Houses, but he knew he loved it all. However, this year was different because he had numerous Order dealings to attend to while he was also doing his normal headmaster routines.

This term Dumbledore knew he would have to rely heavily on Minerva. His only regret was that he wasn't necessarily on speaking terms with her yet due to the whole Severus debacle over the summer. She still was rather peeved over his treatment of Severus. Fortunately, Minerva only knew part of the story. Otherwise, Dumbledore knew that he would be sporting some lovely curse marks that were a result of some rare uncontrolled magic from the witch.

Dumbledore was just about to stand up to head towards his pensieve for a break when a small black owl flew in from the opened window to his office. His blue eyes twinkled as the animal flew straight to him with a letter attached to its leg. He softly chuckled when the owl held out its leg. He calmly untied the twine from the owl's leg before gently running a finger down its back.

"Thank you, my dear," Dumbledore replied rather amused. "I suppose you think I should read your master's reply?" The owl softly hooted in response, which made the wizard quietly chuckle. "Very well, we shall see what she says today. I must say that I have not ever had someone wanting to come to Hogwarts as much as your master, not even Petunia Evans was this bad." Dumbledore then softly stroked the owl as he silently reflected on the days before the war. It did not take long before he spoke again. "I suppose your master is more like her sister than I had first thought. You may rest here for the afternoon. I shall have a reply for you in two hours." His twinkling blue eyes then watched the black owl flap his wings wildly before it flew back out the window. As soon as the owl disappeared, Dumbledore carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. He softly smirked at the tiny scrawl.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore:_

_I realize that I am terribly bothering you with my numerous requests of entrance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this summer, but it's only because I really want to attend your __school. __Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is nice and all, but it doesn't have my big sister. Please, Headmaster Dumbledore, you have to accept me to your school. I know that my sister doesn't want me there and all that other junk, but I have to be. I just have to be at your school!_

_You see, all I ever wanted to do was to go to Hogwarts, just like my big sister. If I can't do that, I don't know what I would do. I know I should be happy for being at Beauxbatons in the first place. Quite honestly, not a lot of witches can afford the place. Mom's happy and all that I'm there, but I'm not._

_Headmaster Dumbledore, I hate it there. No one likes me. All of the other girls are either stuck-up snobs or horrid succubi. Okay, well, maybe they're not really a succubus, but I refuse to call them by anything else. I know that you've probably been in contact with Madame Maxine, and she's told you all about my anger issues. Well, you don't have to worry about that. Honestly, I just lose my temper at Beauxbatons because I hate it so much there. I know I won't hate Hogwarts._

_I mean, I can't hate it there. Every break my sister comes home she tells me stories about it. She told me that a couple years ago you had a troll, which sounds very cool. I wish I had a troll. She also told me about the different Houses and ghosts. I think when I'm there I'm going to be in Slytherin. My big sister was in that House, you know. How silly of me. Of course, you know that. Please, Headmaster Dumbledore. Please accept me into your school. My big sister is at Hogwarts. Shouldn't I be there too?_

_I know that I'll be behind in my schooling because I'm sure the standards at Beauxbatons is totally different than Hogwarts, but I'll make it up. I promise I will. Please, Headmaster Dumbledore. Please let me come to Hogwarts this year._

_Sincerely, Jezlyn_

Dumbledore sighed after he finished reading the letter. Carefully folding it again, he placed it back into its envelope. He then grabbed a spare bit of parchment from a stack on his desk and wrote his reply to Jezlyn's five-hundredth letter to him that summer with a soft smile gracing his lips.

***

Meanwhile in the dungeon, Snape silently paced his sitting room. He had been doing that quite frequently. In fact, it had been ever since his last encounter with Lady Atal. He just couldn't seem to shake the words out of his head. At some point in the future, he would be a father. That was what Salazar and Lady Atal revealed to him. It was a daunting and terrifying thing to think.

"You are concerned about something, my son," Eileen softly said from her portrait as she continued to watch her son. He did not reply, though. "It is not about that woman you have foolishly started to date, is it? I am sure that even she can learn new tricks." She smirked slightly when her son's eyes darted towards her. "Surely, you have noticed—"

"I fail to see how Aurora is like a dog, Mother."

"Oh, I can list numerous ways one could compare her to a dog, my son."

"And if you even start, Mother, know that I will slash your portrait."

"As you wish, Severus," Eileen quietly replied. She allowed him his solitude for a few minutes, but soon it was even getting on her nerves. "What is it that troubles you?"

"I am to have a child, Mother."

"She is pregnant already?" Eileen loudly exclaimed. However, she caught her son's glare.

"She is not. However, Lady Atal has revealed that Aurora and I shall have a child together in the future. It is…unsettling."

"Oh, yes, I can see how, my son. I do not blame you for being disturbed by the idea of being with that woman." Her son's glare deepened.

"I am not unsettled by the fact that it will be Aurora's child, Mother," Snape growled.

"Why ever not, Severus?" she replied dumbfounded. "That woman clearly throws herself at any man who happens to be walking by. Surely, I am not the only one who has noticed this."

"Continue with your words, Mother, and you will find yourself without a mouth," Snape threatened in a deadly low voice.

"See? She has already made you disrespectful towards your own mother. What's next?"

"Perhaps if my mother was not trying to denigrate—"

"Fine, Severus. I shall remain perfectly still for you."

"That is most excellent, Mother." Snape then sighed heavily and shook his head. The conversation was not helping to calm his nerves. "I am unsure what I should do with this information."

"Well, most certainly you will have to care for the child."

"That is obvious, Mother," Snape drawled.

"You truly have feelings for her?" Eileen's only reply from her son was his quick glance. "I see. Well, then I see you have no choice. The child will be yours, and you have already taken steps to ensure that you are part of its life by acknowledging its mother. I fail to understand your dilemma, Severus."

"Do I reveal to Aurora what I saw, though? Need I put her through that?"

"If you believe it is necessary, then yes. Merlin knows the girl has a mouth on her."

"Forgive me, Mother, but she was not wrong in her words."

"Then you believe that I am a—"

"I believe nothing of the sort, Mother. However, you intentionally provoked her to see her reaction. Therefore, the fault lies in you for causing that regretful line to come from her lips, not her. Perhaps next time words will be chosen more carefully before they are hurtled."

"I see that I have lost my son to the devil incarnate then," Eileen softly replied. "Good day, Severus." She then huffed in exasperation before disappearing from her portrait.

In response, Snape slowly shook his head at the empty frame. He knew that his mother meant nothing by her words. He could understand her frustration. Sometimes, even he wanted to turn and disappear so that no one would find him. Soon his concerns returned, though. He still was not any closer to finding the right words to tell Aurora what he saw, and he had only eleven more days before the start of the new term. He knew the minute he told her what he saw that everything would change. On one hand, Aurora needed to know what lay in store for her if he continued their relationship. On the other, there was a chance that he would lose her then too. Therefore, doing as any respectable Slytherin would do, he schemed of ways he could tell her a half-truth for later that night.

***

The day before leaving Grimmauld Place for Hogwarts, Harry Potter sighed heavily as he flopped back against an old sofa. Almost immediately, a dust cloud overtook the room, which made the small teenager choke. As soon as the dust settled again, he sighed again. Every year since his first-year had been riddled with…well…Riddle. Harry could only guess what Voldemort would do this term.

However, Harry could not stop thinking about what Snape had said earlier in the summer. The words kept repeating in his head. Every time Harry tried to sleep, he would hear Snape say, "Caring and protecting are two very different things, Harry." At first, the teenager thought he had misheard Snape. However, as the summer went on and he had more time to reflect on Snape's actions, he started to notice the signs. Snape may not have cared about him, but he was at least protecting Harry from Voldemort. Obviously, there was more to the Potions Master than Harry had first thought.

Then the whole matter of Snape referring to Harry by his first name instead of Potter came into question. All throughout Harry's four previous years, Snape always snarled Potter whenever something went wrong or whenever he just wanted to torment Harry. Though the short time he had spent with Snape, there were only a few utterances of Potter. Then again, Harry could understand if that slipup was only because the Potions Master was badly injured.

"Mate, you still thinking about that greasy git?" a red-haired boy asked as he walked in.

"Unfortunately," Harry replied miserably. "I just can't get it out of my head, Ron."

"Eh, Harry, that's probably just Snape trying to torture you again. You know what he's like." Ron then slapped Harry's shoulder. "Come on, Mate. Let's go eat. Mum's probably wondering where we've gone. Hell, you know what she's like when you're not there."

"Yeah," Harry said with a soft laugh while he stood up and followed his best friend. When the two boys reached the kitchen door, Ron stuck out a hand to block Harry. Harry instantly glanced towards him with a puzzled look.

"Whatever happens this year, Mate, know that Hermione and I are here for you."

"Thanks, Ron. Let's go before the Order searches for us." The boys then walked in together.

***

West of London in a large family estate, a young girl in emerald robes ran down the halls towards the kitchen as fast as she could when her tiny black owl headed to the manor. She had done this same routine every day that summer. As soon as she burst in, her honey hair waved majestically.

"Did it come? Did it come? Father, please. Did it come?" the young girl anxiously asked while a tall dark haired man stood in the doorway. His dark eyes instantly narrowed on his daughter, but he made no vocal reply. He only held out a small envelope. She squealed with delight before snatching it from his hands. She tore voraciously at the envelope and threw it far from her in order to get at the letter faster. Her green eyes quickly read the first sentence written in the fancy calligraphy.

"It came?" a golden blond-haired woman spoke with a hint of amusement as she walked into the room in an elegant green and silver robe. The man's arms quickly encircled the woman's waist.

"So it seems, Syra," he replied softly.

"Hmm…Aura is not going to be happy about this."

"Well, we can't keep both of our girls happy all the time, Love."

"No, but we did promise her that Jezlyn would be at Beauxbatons again this year."

"Did we?" he replied with a soft smile. "Oh, then I blame it all on you and your Slytheriness."

"You knew that when you married me, Orin." Syra then gently poked a finger in her husband's side before she said, "And this had nothing to do with my family, so don't bring that up."

"I GOT IN!" the young girl happily squealed. She then danced around waving her acceptance letter around for her parents to see. "Look! Look! I got in! Headmaster Dumbledore accepted me!"

"Congratulations, Jezlyn. You should pack then. The Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow."

"Mother, do you think Aura will be happy to see me tomorrow?"

"I think your sister will definitely feel something. Now go." Jezlyn did not need her mother to tell her twice. She rushed to her room to pack. However, once she reached for the picture of her older sister to pack up, she stopped and gently ran a finger over the older dark-haired pale witch's picture.

"I'm coming, Big Sister." Jezlyn then sighed contently. "I'm coming to Hogwarts, Aura."

**A/N: **Sequel is now up as of 12/22/2009.


End file.
